Dumbledore's Greatest Mistake
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin, Nicholas. What happens when he is proclaimed the Chosen One, and Harry is sent away, kidnapped by Vampyres. I adopted this fic from Elle H. Michaelson. Slash, Adopted/Vampire!Harry, and other warnings inside of the fic
1. Chapter 1

****

Arashi: I adopt this story from Elle H. Michaelson who start the first eighteen chapters along with all most all the ocs in this story. I hope to keep those in character in this fic much as possible. So all the credit will go to her. Any new character feature is most likely my own.

Disclaimer- It's the same as always, I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.

Warnings- Slash, VampireHarry, hints of Mpreg, Other warnings put up later on in fic

Summary: Harry Potter has a twin, Nicholas. What happens when he is proclaimed the Chosen One, and Harry is sent away, kidnapped by Vampyres. This will be slash people, sorry for not saying it earlier. Adopted from Elle H. Michaelson

* * *

Dumbledore's Greatest Mistake

Chapter 1: Beginning

This is a tale of hope and defeat. A tale filled with betrayal and loyalty. Of manipulative men and truthful friends. But above all else, it is a story of love. But all of that will come later. For now, let us meet with the one we will follow through life.

Young Harry Potter lay awake in his crib with a stuffed tiger in one hand, a blanket in the other. His twin brother, Nicholas, stood screaming for attention, his pale blue eyes begging his mother to hold him. Lily Potter rushed to his side and lifted the one year old into her arms. A prophecy had been made and it was believed that one of her boys would defeat the current dark lord, Voldemort.

As soon as the child was wrapped in his mother's embrace, his crying ceased. The Potters believed that it was Nicholas, not Harry who was meant to fulfill the prophecy. If they had only paid attention they'd have seen that the signs all pointed at the other twin. His bright, Avada Kedavra green eyes shone with knowledge that no child his age should possess. It was those eyes that sparked to life when Voldemort attacked.

Voldemort had heard only part of the prophecy, and was now planning on killing two of the three possible children. The door of Godric's Hollow was blown in with an unknown spell. Upon entering the home, Voldemort's wand was pointed directly at James. Instead of killing the man, Voldemort simply stunned him. He was only here for the boys, not their parents.

Harry tensed in his crib, releasing his things. Lily had heard the commotion and was trying to find a suitable hiding place for Nicholas. After all, she reasoned, Nicholas was more important than Harry. Surely he was the boy-who-lived with the amount of uncontrolled magic he'd displayed. Once he was safe, she'd hide Harry. The good of the world came first. But just as Lily was turning back to hide him, Voldemort entered the room. Immediately, red eyes met green and widened slightly. This was the child. If anybody had asked him how he knew this was the boy, he would have been unable to answer. He just knew.

And so knowing, he raised his wand and aimed it straight for young Harry. Lily sat off to the side crying. She turned her back as the killing curse was cast, so did not see the spell strike Harry and bounce back to the caster. The backlash from the spell caused the room to crumble. A long beam fell from the ceiling and struck Lily causing her to collapse unconscious. Her left hand fell on top of young Nicholas, her ring leaving a small star-shaped cut over his heart.

James rushed upstairs when he heard a loud crash, and the first thing he saw was Harry, asleep in his crib. Blood was spilling down his face from a large lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. Next he saw his wife and their son Nicholas. Using magic, he lifted them both out of the rubble. He then scooped Harry into his arms and brought them downstairs to be examined by the waiting medi-wizards.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was also waiting downstairs for the family.

"James," he exclaimed, "we were correct. It appears that Nicholas is the chosen one. This star over his heart shows that Lily's love gave him the power to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore smiled fondly at the young boy, "we'll just have to make sure that you are kept safe and well prepared to follow your destiny."

"Sir, what about Harry?" Lily asked when she was enervated by the medi-witch, "What shall we do with him?"

"Well my dear, I would of course love for him to remain in your care. Unfortunately however, that will not be possible. We can't risk him becoming jealous of Nicholas. Nicholas is our only hope, he will need to go through intensive training. It would not be fair to Harry to have him in that environment. It would be best if we could send him away until Hogwarts. I'm sure he will understand when he's older."

"Albus, are you seriously telling us to abandon our son? My heir!"

"James, you should know better. I'm simply thinking of what would be best for Harry."

"Albus is right James. If he were with us, he'd feel left out and may grow to resent us. This way he can be with someone who can give him that attention. Albus is right, he'll understand."

James bowed his head in defeat, "Fine. But who will he live with? It can't be one of us, or he'd still be in that position. So who can we trust to give him a good home and not raise him to hate us?"

"Leave that to me, my boy. I will make sure that a suitable home is found. Now, why don't you three go ahead to my manor. I'm sure it is large enough for him to grow up in, and eventually train in. The Order will have plenty of room to stay and help him train and prepare."

With that last bit of insurance, the Potters traveled by portkey to Dumbledore Manor. Dumbledore looked over to the now awake toddler who seemed to be glaring at the Headmaster. Harry understood far more than he should. At that moment, he knew that it was this old man who had just sent his mommy and daddy away with his younger brother. Most children would cry, but he didn't have the energy. He'd just stopped one of the strongest Dark Lords in history, and he was tired. So it was with this knowledge that the boy fell asleep.

* * *

**Arashi: There is the first chapter. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Arashi: There is the second chapter of Dumbledore's Greatest Mistake.

Disclaimer- It's the same as always, I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.

Warnings- Slash, VampireHarry, hints of Mpreg, Other warnings put up later on in fic

Summary: Harry Potter has a twin, Nicholas. What happens when he is proclaimed the Chosen One, and Harry is sent away, kidnapped by Vampires. This will be slash people, sorry for not saying it earlier.

* * *

Dumbledore's Greatest Mistake

Chapter 2: A New Family For Harry

The next morning, Dumbledore came up with a home for Harry. After retrieving him from Poppy, the school nurse, he set out with Harry for Lily's sister's house. He felt certain that leaving the boy with his relatives would be good for him. Living with relatives should decrease the chance of him resenting his parents later on.

Wrapped in blankets, Harry was left on the doorstep of number 4 Private Drive. But the boy would never see the inside of the residence. For not ten minutes after the Headmaster had left, a shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness and took the sleeping baby into his arms. "You are the one." Was all he said before disappearing into the night once more.

*Yesterday*

"The Chosen One is born. Prepare yourself Damien." A seer told the man of the house.

Unknown to Dumbledore, a second prophecy had been made. 'The child with power to save us all shall be born as the seventh month dies. Abandoned by his parents, the babe will be raised by Vampires in their stead. His power will grow and it will be by his hand that darkness shall cease to rule the land.'

As the most powerful Vampyre clan, the Ater Rosa Clan would be best to raise such a child. And as the leader of the clan, Damien was to adopt him as his own. Harry would never feel neglect in this new family. They would raise him as their own, and help him to cultivate his growing power. A grand mistake would lead to the strongest wizard since Merlin, and, more importantly, the defeat of all evil.

Damien looked over at his wife with a smile, "Is his room prepared?"

"Yes, it was finished an hour ago."

"Are you ready to accept another child?" Damien asked.

Their firstborn, Timothy, lie in her arms. Just one year old, the boy would make a good companion for the 16 month old Harry. At Nicole's nod, he leaned in to kiss her good bye,

"I won't be long."

Not knowing where to find the boy, he concentrated and felt for his power. He'd first felt it a over year ago when he was born and then again to tonight when he was "born" into his destiny.

Once he'd located Harry, he apparated to him. He arrived at Godric's Hollow in time to hear the other child be declared the Chosen One by an old man in purple robes. It was then that he got his first view of his soon-to-be son. When the old man flooed to Hogwarts with the tiny bundle, Damien followed.

When he reappeared he was, thankfully, not in the same room as Dumbledore. Instead of calling out "Headmaster's office" he'd called out for the infirmary. The Vampyre Lord quickly cast an invisibility spell on himself and ducked into the shadows to be safe.

After an hour of waiting, the Headmaster appeared with Harry in his arms. Wordlessly, he passed the small bundle over to Madame Pomphery and strode back out of the room.

Damien meanwhile was silently fuming. This was to be his heir! How dare they treat him in such a manner! But he restrained himself. It didn't help matters any when Poppy carelessly put the child on a bed and merely conjured rails to keep him from falling. She returned only twice the following day to feed and change him.

Finally, that night Albus returned to bring Harry to his relatives. Damien followed them to the wards and apparated after them to Private Drive. He waited a few minutes to be sure that the old coot had left, and stepped forward to collect his son.

"You are the one." Was all he said before apparating back to his manor.

Once there, he fed and clothed the young one. As one of his own, Harry would be dressed in nothing but the finest materials. Once he was sure that Harry would not become hungry during the night, he brought him up to the large room that had been prepared. He placed the boy in his new crib and moved to his own room through a connecting door.

He paused in the doorway, and with a whispered, "Goodnight, my son.,"

He turned out the lights and retired to bed.

* * *

**Arashi: We get to see more of Damien in this chapter. A new prophecy has been made so what is in story for Harry? Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Arashi: Harry's new life will begin in this chapter. it's a bit short for this one I guess but anyways hope you guys enjoy as well.

Disclaimer- It's the same as always, I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.

Warnings- Slash, VampireHarry, hints of Mpreg, Other warnings put up later on in fic

Summary: Harry Potter has a twin, Nicholas. What happens when he is proclaimed the Chosen One, and Harry is sent away, kidnapped by Vampires. This will be slash people, sorry for not saying it earlier.

* * *

Dumbledore's Greatest Mistake

Chapter 3: Ceremonies

The next day dawned bright with opportunity. Timothy awoke with the morning sun, crying desperately for his parents. Little Harry, however, lay awake in his crib staring at his unfamiliar surroundings. The room was painted a deep navy blue. Light blue and green flames decorated the bottom half of each of the walls.

There was a mini sitting room type area with furniture done in a butter soft black leather and deep brown wood. The wardrobe in the corner was made of a deep brown, mahogany wood. The very crib in which he rested was black wrought iron with deep blue cushions inside.

The door leading to Damien and Nicole's bedroom opened. The tall Vampyre stepped carefully into his son's room so as to not wake him. Upon seeing him lying there, staring with wide eyes at the room, Damien walked closer to the crib to greet his son. He leaned down and picked the child up, placing a soft kiss against the raw, lightning bold shaped cut on his small forehead. Pulling back, he could not help but smile at the small yawn Harry gave.

"Come, my son. It is time to make you one of us." Damien snapped his fingers and Harry's pajamas were instantly changed to baby sized ceremonial robes. Carrying the boy into the hall, he smiled softly at the green clad form of Timothy in his pregnant wife's arms, "Is the room ready?"

"Yes dear. The sacrifice is ready, and the seer is here."

"Are you ready, my love?"

"Of course I am! He is destined to be our son, and so he shall be. If he is to be our son, then he should be so in blood as well as in name." Nicole smiled back at her husband, before carrying Timothy to the basement where the Vampyre version of an adoption ritual would take place.

The four made their way in silence (except for the occasional sniffle from Timothy) to the basement. Damien opened the large, heavy door leading to a dark hall lined with deep burgundy velvet curtains. Torches surrounded the room along each of the six walls. Each torch highlighted a portrait of former masters of the family, and two stood on each side of the doorway forming an entrance way. In the center of the room lay a man bound in an invisible cage.

Damien stepped forward with his new son to the sobbing man. With a flick of his hand, Damien had dispelled the cage, leaving the man simply frozen in place. Reaching out with his left hand, he grabbed the man by the throat and drew him closer. When the two were nose to nose, Damien slowly guided the elder man's head to the side, exposing the neck.

Fangs had appeared in the Vampire's mouth, and he slowly lowered them to the pulsing vein in his captive's neck.

He punctured the skin just enough to get the blood flowing. He then turned to the one year old in his arms, and carefully ran a fang down Harry's throat drawing a small trickle of blood. The entire room was silent as Harry simply tilted his head to the side. For a child his age to do this was unheard of, but it just proved to the family that Harry was not the average wizard.

Damien smiled at the move and leaned back in to take in a mouthful of his blood. He then slit his own wrist and pressed it to Harry's willing mouth. He watched as his son completed the first part of the ritual and gently moved his arm. It was then that they both turned to the man still frozen in place. Damien shifted Harry and allowed him to take his first taste of human blood.

Although he would not live off of blood, it was important for him to complete the transformation. One day, on his 16th birthday, he would find a mate. But in order to form a bond with his mate, he would need to be a full Vampyre. Otherwise, it could drive him to insanity.

When a dark red light encircled Harry, Damon pulled him away and the man fell down from blood loss. He then motioned for his wife and son to join him to begin the ritual of adopting the new Vampyre who was crying due to the pain of being turned. Nicole wordlessly held out her hand and allowed her husband to take four drops of blood from a small cut in her palm.

She then took Timothy's hand and cut a small incision into his hand with the same ceremonial dagger. Each of them added four drops of blood to a large chalice. Damien then repeated the gesture with Harry and himself. When each of them had added their blood, there was a small puddle at the bottom of the cup. With a whispered spell, the blood quadrupled in amount. Each of them then took a small sip of the mixture, making them all officially related by blood.

* * *

**Arashi: Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Arashi: Here is the fourth chapter of DGM. Sorry for not updating earlier just that life came and all. ^^;

Chapter 4: Shopping Trip

::parseltongue::

The years until Harry's sixth birthday were fairly uneventful. They were spent with Harry being spoiled and loved like any child should be. He was raised with an understanding of magic and why not to abuse his powers. Up until his birthday, he'd been using a child's wand so he could have some degree of control over his magic. Damien would drain off the rest to not risk overpowering the young wizard.

But on the day of his birthday, his training began. They wanted him prepared to face his destiny. That morning, Damien took his sons, Timothy and Harry, to Olivander's wand shop to buy them a real wand. Timothy had also shown tremendous power, and was to be trained with Harry to prepare for the final battle. When they entered the store, Olivander was reluctant to sell them a real wand.

But when he checked the boys' power levels at Damien's insistence, he was quick to change his mind. He immediately began looking for wands for them. Nearly two hours later, both of them had found one. But Damien insisted on having Harry tested again. His senses felt that another, more powerful wand was meant for his son.

Olivander was again reluctant, but agreed in an effort to prove the Vampyre lord wrong. First he began with a few of the lower powered wands. But when a snake slithered into the store, and Harry began a conversation with it, he practically ran for the wand he felt could match the boy. By the time he returned, the snake was settled comfortably on Harry's shoulders.

"Perhaps this is the wand that you sensed. Lord Ater Rosa. Ebony wood, with snake skin and venom core, eleven inches. The exterior is decorated with engraved snakes as well as the emeralds and sapphires embedded in the wood."

"That sounds highly unusual. I've never heard of such a wand."

"Indeed. Not many have. Here young one," he offered it to Harry, "try this wand."

As soon as his hand wrapped around the glittering wand, he felt the power coursing through his young body. With a single flick, the telltale sparks erupted from his wand. A combination of green and blue, they surprised everyone in the room.

"W-well. Th-this i-is highly un-unusual sir! N-never in my wildest dreams did I think this wand would be sold! And to one so young…! No matter," he shook himself out of his stupor, "the wand has chosen you, and so it is yours."

"Why do you seem so flustered, old man? It is just a wand. A very well decorated wand, but a wand nonetheless."

"Lord Ater Rosa! To call this 'just a wand' is like saying that you-know-who was just a bully! This wand, sir, belonged to the son of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw! This wand belonged to the second most powerful wizard in history! Merlin is the only one to have surpassed his strength! For your son to have been chosen by You-know-who's brother wand, as well as this one, well…it is almost as though Nicholas Potter is not in fact the Chosen One. It appears that his brother, Harry Potter-Ater Rosa is the true boy-who-lived!" Olivander was nearly hyperventilating at the revelation.

"You are correct," Damien agreed, "but it is important that no one else find out. If the wrong person discovered this information, the results could be dire. So I must ask you to not reveal what you know to anyone."

"Of course. If anything were to happen to our true savior…why, I shudder to think of the consequences. Your secret is safe with me."

With that bit of assurance, the trio exited the store after paying for the wands.

"Daddy," young Harry complained, "my tummy hurts!"

Damien chuckled at this. Harry was possibly the most powerful wizard since Merlin, and he appeared to have no idea. But the Vampyre Lord knew otherwise. Harry was well aware of the power he possessed. But at times like this, it was made perfectly clear that he was still very young. He began to reconsider beginning Harry's training, however he realized that he could not put it off. Without proper training, the boy would lose control.

His power was always growing. And he knew that in the next year it might very well double in strength. It was already too much for him to drain it off alone. He was beginning to seek the help of another in his clan to drain off all the power. The only way to control it now was for Harry to gain control over it himself. To do so, he would need to begin his training.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he led the boys to the leaky Cauldron for some lunch. The boys immediately ran to a seat, leaving Damien chuckling in the doorway.

"A bit hungry boys?"

"Dad! That took forever! And that creepy old man wouldn't stop looking at me. Why was he acting so strangely?"

"Harry…" he trailed off noticing how full the bar is, "we'll talk about it later, ok?" Harry nodded his head, but frowned at the response, "Okay, now, what would you two like to eat?

"Grilled cheese—"

"Peanut butter and bananas—" Both boys called out their orders ending up jumbled.

"One at a time," Damien laughed, "Timothy you go first."

"I'd like a grilled cheese, dad!"

"Ok, and Harry?"

"Uh, can I get a peanut butter and banana sandwich, please?"

Damien snapped his fingers to summon a house elf to give it their order, "Two grilled cheeses and peanut butter banana sandwiches, and one hamburger with everything."

The house-elf returned a minute later with their meal, "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No. You may go." Damien conjured two plastic bags and placed one of each sandwiches into them. "How are your sandwiches, boys?"

"Very good. Thank you dad!"

"Mine is good. But the bananas are a bit mushy."

"Well then," Damien said when they'd finished their meals, "we need to head to the book store next. Then we should go to the apothecary for some supplies, before heading to Knockturn Alley. And then, if you are both good, your mother has a surprise at home."

"What is it? What is it?"

"You'll find out later Timmy! Leave dad alone, you know better than to do that!"

"Boys, let's go. The sooner we get finished here, the sooner you can find out."

The boys jumped out of their seats, and practically dragged the elder Vampyre to the entrance to Diagon Alley. They then headed straight to Flourish & Blotts to buy the necessary books, following their father through the store.

Damien walked over to the Hogwarts books, and pulled out the books needed for the full seven years. He then moved to the Durmstrang section, and repeated his selection. It had been decided that the boys would study each of the subjects and finish their schooling before they left of Hogwarts. This would not only keep them busy, but it would also free up some of their time at school, so they would have more time to do their additional training. Since Durmstrang offered different books and several additional courses, he felt in necessary to teach them the subjects from both schools.

The other members of the clan would teach the boys. Severus would teach them potions and charms. Nathanial would teach them transfiguration, and Morgan, Nicole's sister, would train them in the art of Occlumency and Legillimency. History and Arithmancy would come from Jason and Ancient Runes by Christopher. Then until they reached the age of nine, Damien would oversee their other lessons. When they turned nine years old they would be taught how to become an animagus by yet another teacher, though it was not clear who it would be.

Paying for the books, Damien led the boys to the apothecary to pick out some potion supplies. He pulled out the list of items he had been provided by his good friend and their future tutor, and handed it to the store's owner. The list was extensive and had many hard to find ingredients.

But the boys would be learning far more potions than the average wizard would. They would be training under one of the best Potions Masters in history. And Severus was adamant that they have a fully stocked supply for their work, as well as two different types of cauldrons in addition to the conventional pewter cauldron.

While he was waiting for the shopkeeper to return with the items, he watched as his young heir inspected some very rare gems in a small display case by the back door. The stones were usually only used by those of great power, and could be used to improve and intensify many potions. They could also be shaped into figurines if the "sculptor" had enough power and will to change it.

Harry's hand reached out and touched a small emerald briefly before quickly pulling back. Startled, Damien moved to his son's side. "What is it son? Why do you seem afraid of the stone?"

"Dad, the stone shocked me. There is so much power in it, and it is bad. There is badness in the stone and I don't know why. Why would somebody make a stone bad, daddy?"

"I don't know son. Do you see another stone that you like in this case?"

"No dad, they are all bad." With that said, the six year old turned to find his brother.

Damien simply shook his head, and returned to the counter where the old man was waiting for him with a small bag.

"Here are your ingredients, sir. I have put them into this transporting bag. You can keep adding more into it, and they will simply be sent to your home. I have connected it to the address you gave me."

Damien paid for the items quickly and led both boys to the door. Ok boys, just one more stop and then we can go home."

"Where are we going dad?"

"To another bookstore, one with a wider selection. I want you to both stay next to me here, understood?"

"Yes dad." The boys said in unison before giggling together.

Damien sighed dramatically before leading them both to the store. He attached a "leash" to the boys so that they could not go far from him without the magic warning him. Walking into the store, the first thing he noticed was a man with shockingly bright blond hair. Compared to the black surroundings, it almost looked silver. There was a young boy, about the boys' age standing next to him impatiently.

"Lucius?" he called in surprise.

"Damien?"

"It has been too long, old friend. How have you been? And is this young Draco? I remember when he was barely a month old."

"Yes, this is my heir. I have been doing well. I've been promoted since we last spoke. Draco, why don't you go talk with young—"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lucius. This here is my heir, Harry," he said indicating Harry, "And here is my other son, Timothy. They should be attending Hogwarts along with Draco here, if my memory serves me. Boys, you go along and introduce yourselves to Draco. But be good, both of you."

"Draco, the same goes for you." The blonde said to his heir.

The boys walked over to a corner to talk. The three became fast friends. Draco was just a couple months older than Harry. The three boys immediately took a liking to each other.

"Hi, my name's Harry," the brunette offered his hand, "What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy. You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so. I'm sure I would have remembered your hair if nothing else."

The three chuckled a bit at this, "I'm Timothy," the slightly younger boy stepped forward, "I'm his brother."

"You two don't look alike." Draco pointed out.

"Well, that's because I'm adopted. My real parents couldn't take care of me, so my dad took over for them. I don't remember them," this was of course, a complete lie.

Harry could for some reason remember the exact details of that night. He could even remember those cold blue eyes of the man who took his parents from him. He also knew he had a brother. The boy-who-lived, they called him, but Harry knew otherwise. However, Damian had made him promise to not tell anybody about that until school started, so he was forced to lie.

"Hey Draco," Timothy asked to change the subject, "do you like to fly?"

'Are you kidding? I love it! But father won't let me do it very much. He and mom are afraid that I'll hurt myself."

"Well, we have a small area that we fly in everyday. If your dad will let you come over sometime, I'm sure dad wouldn't mind letting you come over to play. As long as it doesn't interfere with our—" Timothy was cut of by a sharp elbow in his side.

"Ignore him. But if you want, ask your dad and see what he says." It was then that Lucius came over to gather his son to go home. With one final wave at their new friend, the boys walked back to where their father was still standing.

Damien then took the boys once more to the books he'd been looking for. Spotting the correct shelves, he summoned the relevant books, and flipped through them judging their value. He finally settled on four of the books, and returned the others to their places.

"Why couldn't you get those at the other store?"

"I'm afraid they don't carry this material. It is considered to be dark magic, and the only place to buy such books is here I'm afraid. Come along now, we're almost done."

The boys obediently followed their father to the counter to purchase the books, and then out to the street.

"Is there anywhere else we need to go dad?"

"Not right now. For now, let's just head home. I'm sure you are both eager to see your surprise."

The boys shared a grin and followed the Vampyre lord to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home. They stepped out of the fireplace and were greeted with a hug from Nicole.

"Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Yeah. Look at the wand I got mom!" Timothy held his wand out proudly, "it isn't as cool as Harry's are, but it's still a powerful one."

"Well Harry, let me see yours."

Harry hesitantly held out his ornate case for the second wand, something telling him not to let anyone else touch it. He opened the case, and revealed the even more ornate wand for her to see it. She gasped when she recognized it from a picture. Harry saw her expression and quickly closed the case just as her hand began reaching for it.

"Where did you get that?"

"The strange old man who owns the wand shop gave it to me. He seemed frightened that it had chosen me. My other one isn't as nice looking, and it isn't as powerful, but it chose me as well." He held out the second wand and this time allowed her to handle it. "He said that it shared a core with Voldemort."

Nicole looked up to her husband for confirmation, and smiled sadly at him. "So it is true then. He really is the one."

"There was doubt?" His eyebrow lifted in challenge.

"Honestly, yes Damien. He is so young. And as powerful as it is…I guess I just didn't want to believe that my baby was the one of the prophecy. But it cannot be helped, and he will be well trained. So I have nothing to fear, right?" A hint of fear was evident in her voice, and Damien was quick to embrace her.

"Of course, my love. He will be fine. Harry is a tough kid, and he is a powerful one at that. Rest assured that nothing will happen to him as long as I am here."

"Dad, I'm going to take this stuff to the library, ok?"

"Go ahead son. Have Krystal put the books away. And I want you to put that wand in your room. Until you are trained I don't want you handling one without someone else around, and that goes for you too Timothy. No playing with the wands unless an adult is with you. Understand? And the surprise is awaiting you in your rooms boys."

"Of course dad. Let's go Harry, I want to see what the big surprise is."

The two left the room, giving their parents some privacy. The two made their way quickly to their connecting bedrooms. Once there, it was evident what the big surprise was. Lying on Harry's black and blue bed, was a large snake. On Timothy's large, green and black four-poster bed, a beautiful black dog was stretched out taking a short nap. When the door opened, the two animals looked up from their place to look at the intruders. The snake slithered off of the bed and wrapped herself around Harry's feet.

::Master? Are you the speaker they spoke of?::

::Yes, what is your name?::

::I do not have one Young One.:

::Shall I name you then?::

::Please, do.::

::What kind of serpent are you?::

::I am a viper boa.::

::How about Belinda?::

::I like that name master.:

::Call me Harry, master sounds strange to me.::

The two carried on a conversation for a few minutes while Timothy became acquainted with his own pet. Though he could not speak to it the way his brother communicated with snakes, the large dog understood what he was saying and seemed to react to his words. The dog was probably 80 pounds, and all of it was in muscle. There didn't seem to be an ounce of fat on the animal.

His coat shined and almost appeared red when the sun hit it just right. Two large, green eyes peered up at the six year old and Timothy had soon found himself underneath the huge dog. Sardonyx, the dog, stood hovering over the boy licking at his face. The dog then laid down next to him and proceeded to cuddle up as closely as possible to his new master.

"Harry, are you still wanting to go to the library?" Timothy asked his brother.

"Yeah. I wanted to see if I could find the new books and get a head start on reading a couple of them. We could probably both start off reading the first year's book of one of the schools, and then switch when we finish. That way we are both prepared for when we start training. Dad said he'd let us relax until next week, so this should give us a bit of a head start."

"Alright, let's go," he stood up reluctantly, "Sardonyx, do you want to come along?" The dog barked once in approval, and they headed out to the library.

::Harry, where are we going?::

::We are going to the library. You may look around if you'd like. Just be sure to not go too far and get lost.::

::Yes Harry.::

The boys made their way to the library, quickly finding the books. They both settled down to read the material, and after a couple hours, a house-elf popped in to tell them that their dinner was ready. The two boys practically ran down the stairs to thank their parents and eat. Meanwhile, the two additions to the family returned to their rooms, curled up on their respective beds, and settled in to wait for their owners to return.

* * *

****

Arashi: A long chapter for the wait. I hope everyone keeps on enjoying the story. Please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

**Arashi: A piece to show the Potters more specifically Harry's twin brother. As a treat for Valentine's day I decide to upload two chapters instead of one. ^^**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

* * *

Chapter 5: Nicholas

Nicholas Potter was having the time of his life. He had just been taken away from his home, and was now being fussed over by both his mother and his father. They were playing with him—something they had rarely done—and he was having fun. But his brother wasn't here. He didn't know why, but mommy and daddy had left him.

The room the three were currently in was painted a light blue with animals enchanted on the walls to move around. He was currently being held up to see a small bird fly across the wall to a tree a little ways down. His mother was holding him up, while his father played peek-a-boo with him.

He didn't really know what had happened. All he remembered was a funny old man in a purple robe beaming at him. When his parents decided it was time for him to go to bed, they shut off the lights and placed him into a crib nearly identical to the one they had owned. It was baby blue and had thick cushions on each side and corner. A mobile stood turning over his head, a soothing song playing from nowhere. The animals on the walls all curled up with "family" for the night. Baby Nicholas had no idea how famous he was. He had no idea that come morning, he would be the most famous baby in the wizarding world.

A few years down the road, on his sixth birthday, his parents decided it was time for him to get his first training wand. They took him to Olivander's and told him that they needed a practice wand. James seemed upset when Olivander merely laughed and returned with an appropriate wand.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, Mr. Potter. I just found it amusing that the child is getting a wand at such a young age. We don't normally sell training wands to anybody under the age of nine. He must be a very powerful child to require a wand so young."

"Of course he is! He is the boy-who-lived! He is the most powerful person alive next to Albus Dumbledore!" James replied proudly.

The rest of the day was spent in much the same way. Nicholas being fawned over and James standing proudly beside him. Nicholas was not amused. He never understood why people were always so eager to meet him.

With his new wand, came the beginning of his training. First he was taught defense by his uncles, and potions by the potions professor. For some reason that nobody truly knew, the potions master barely had time to spend with the child. He would only teach him the bare minimum before rushing off to wherever he was all the time. Nicholas was treated like a prince at Dumbledore Manor.

He had a personal house elf, Cici, to take care of his every need. A hot bath was always prepared for him after his training of the day, and his parents were forever bestowing gifts upon him. Until one day, Lily found out that she was again pregnant. She had been wanting another child, but had put it off until Nicholas was older so that they wouldn't feel left out. But she was pregnant now, and she certainly wasn't about to give up two children!

"James," she hesitantly told her husband, "I think I'm pregnant."

There was silence at the table. Madame Pomphery was there, and had a potion ready in case James fainted. But he didn't faint. He turned to her, "Are you sure?" she nodded, "Are you sure that this is a good idea? What about Nicholas? We need to be fully able to take care of him, and we decided a long time ago that we were going to put him first. He is the Chosen One. He needs to be prepared. Having another child here will only cause problems, Lily. But I suppose there's no way for me to talk you out of this, is there?"

"James Potter! How dare you! How dare you try to tell me to give up this child! I understand that Nicholas needs to be trained, but I'm not doing any of that training anyway! I'm having this child, and nothing you say will change that."

"Lily, think about this. You need to be able to give Nicholas all of your attention so that he knows that he is loved despite all of what we put him through in training. He needs to have his mother here too Lil, there isn't a way around it. Please, think about it. Do you really want to risk having a child grow up in our family thinking that his or her parents don't love them as much as their brother?"

"James, I'm not going to argue about this. If I have to move to Hogwarts to have this child, I will, but don't you ever try to tell me what I can and cannot do. And if you ever try to guilt me into something like that again, you will wish you had never been born, do you understand?"

James merely sighed. Lily stood up from the table, and left the room, leaving Madame Pomphery and James alone in the room.

"Poppy," James questioned, "do you think this is a good idea?"

"That is not up for me to say. But if I had to say something, I would say that it is. Nicholas needs to have the experience of younger children. It will help prepare him for his future."

"You know, you're right! He could use that experience, couldn't he? Well then, I guess it is a good thing that Lily got pregnant. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl. Do you know?"

"No I do not, but I can find out in a month or so I'm sure."

Seven months later, two small children were born into the Potter family. One, a boy, was named Haytham. The other was also a boy, and took the name Nimr. The names had been suggested by the defense teacher of the time, and had sounded like good names. Haytham was Arabic for young hawk, and Nimr was Arabic for tiger. Nicholas was not pleased.

"But mum! What about me? They're going to take all your time and you're never going to play with me anymore. You'll be too busy with them to care about me."

"Nicholas, that will never happen! You are my son, and I will never stop caring about you."

With that, she took Nicholas' hand and led him from the room. The two newborn children lie with Madame Pomphery, all but forgotten by their mother. She returned an hour later, and thanked Poppy for watching them while she was gone. That was to be the way of life until Harry came back.

But by the time his ninth birthday had come around, he had everything he could want. His best friend, Ron Weasley, was enjoying his friend's fame. As the savior's best friend, he was in nearly all of the papers. On the day of his ninth birthday, his father announced that they would be going to town that day to buy him a real wand. He would be the only person (as far as they knew) to receive a regular wand before the age of eleven.

"James, are you sure he's ready for a wand? He seems to be doing fine with the training wand we gave him."

"He's doing fine with it now, yes, but he's already finished the first and second year materials! He needs to get his own wand so that he can be properly trained."

"I suppose you're right…" Lily trailed off, "James,"

"Hmm?" he shook himself from his thoughts, "What's wrong?"

"Do you ever think about Harry?"

"Of course I do!" James exclaimed, although he had truthfully nearly forgotten the boy. In all the excitement surrounding Nicholas and the twins, it was hard to remember the child who no longer was with them. "Why do you ask?"

"He turns nine today. Did Albus ever tell you where he took him? I want to see him. I want to see my son on his birthday, is that so bad?"

"Of course it isn't bad! But we had to let him go so we could focus on Nicholas, remember? If we hadn't left him with Albus to find him another home, how would he feel if he were always in the shadow of his brother?"

"I know, you're right. But I haven't seen him in eight years. What if he thinks we hate him?"

"He won't. He'll know that we were only doing what was best for the good of everybody. Like Albus is always saying, we need to make sacrifices in this world. Harry's is that he couldn't live with us while he was growing up. But now that they are older, I'm sure that maybe that can change. Just wait two more years, and the boys will both be at school. I'm sure Harry will be a Gryffindor, and we can all sit down and talk about it then. But right now, let's go take our son to the wand store, alright?"

Lily smiled at her husband's words, "Ok. Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me," he leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling her into a hug.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. The only strangeness they encountered was at the wand shop, once again. But this time Olivander was nearly red in the face from his laughter. To think! Everybody thought that this was the boy that would save them all? He was pathetic! His scans had all shown just the faintest hint of magic, enabling him to get a wand, but he probably wouldn't be able to do much with it until his 11th birthday when his power would get a serious jolt. But until then, the boy was little better than a squib.

But still, they began testing the wands. It took them two hours to find a wand. It may not have taken so long, but James insisted that his son be tested with the strongest wands. After all, his son was the boy-who-lived, surely his wand would be one with power.

Olivander had merely rolled his eyes, and searched for an appropriate wand. Finally, after much searching, and a headache later, Olivander was able to find the correct wand for Nicholas.

"Ah, a fine wand Mr. Potter. A fine wand indeed. 11 inches, holly with a dragon heartstring core." Olivander handed the wand over, and hurriedly accepted the payment before Nicholas was led outside. Once he was sure the two were gone, he immediately burst into peels of laughter. "They are trusting him with their lives! I'd sooner trust a black widow than that child. He's no more than an ordinary kid!"

"Indeed. It wouldn't happen to be young mister Potter, would it?" a cold voice asked from the doorway.

"Mr. Malfoy! I didn't hear you come in! How can I help you sir?"

"My son, Draco, needs a wand. I know it is a bit early, but I thought I should allow him to have one. After all, if that Potter brat can have one, I'm sure my son can. As you said, Mr. Potter is no more than an ordinary child."

"Ah, you heard that, did you?"

"Yes I did. Don't worry, I know he is not the boy-who-lived. I know that it was young Harry who ended the Dark Lord's reign. He and my son are good friends, and his father entrusted me with their secret. He told me that you knew, which is why I am even speaking to you about this."

Olivander sighed audibly before deftly motioning for Draco to come forward. He was shocked when he did the scans and found more power in the boy than he should have. By no means was he as strong as Harry, but he was still quite powerful. "Yes, I'm sure I can find a wand suitable for you."

Again it took some searching, but within half an hour, Draco had his own wand. 10 inches, ebony wood with two dragon heartstrings as a core. The blond paid for the wand, and without saying anything else, the Malfoys exited the shop.

"Dad, can we go see Harry after we get done here? I know Severus is there, and I haven't seen him in a while. Plus, I want to show him my wand. It's better than that old training wand was, I can actually feel power in this one."

"Of course we can stop by. I had actually been planning on staying for dinner, if you don't mind."

"You mean it?" Lucius nodded his head and suppressed a chuckle. "Yes! I wonder if Timothy will let me fly around on his broom a bit?"

By this point they had reached the entrance to Diagon Alley, and gone through the arch. The two blondes walked through the crowded pub, and arrived at the fireplace. Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder, and flooed to Ater Rosa Manor. With Lucius right behind him, they both appeared in the entrance hall to the large house.

"Lucius! This is a surprise, what brings you two here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let the children play a bit. I know you were giving Harry and Timothy a day off, so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to bring my son to see them."

"I'm glad you did. There's something I need to talk to you about before Draco throws a fit."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine…let's go sit down in my study, shall we?" The two made their way companionably to the large room that served as Damien's study. "Sit down, I'll pour the scotch."

"What's wrong?"

* * *

**Arashi *cuddles Haytham and Nimr*: Poor things having such a cold brother. *shakes head and smirks* Well it looks like the boy-who-lived, Nicholas Potter is…not so strong as it appears. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. The characters feature of Haytham and Nimr are the original authors though I believe when I get to my own writing they'll be featured quite a bit. Read and review, thanks. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

************

****

Arashi: This is showing Harry's upbringing as well and let see what other surprises shall be in stored for him.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic

* * *

The Training

The next few years were spent training the boys for the inevitable battle. By Harry's ninth birthday, they'd gone through all seven years of schooling. The boys had both been quick learners, and had always been eager to learn more. In all but one class, they'd received nothing but top marks. In three years, they'd learned more, and done better than most wizards have in the traditional seven-year schooling. But there were still lessons to be learned.

The boys had only done poorly in one subject: potions. Needless to say, Severus Snape was not a happy tutor. "Damien! My lord, I cannot be blamed for their incompetence in potion making!"

"Severus, they need to be brought up to speed with the seventh years. This is not up for discussion. If you are not prepared to help your young pupils, then I shall be forced to find someone else."

"But my lord—"

"No Severus. I had hoped that after that fiasco with Dumbledore, you would be willing to help when asked. But if you do not wish to remain in your position as my potions master, and go live a life devoted to that maniac full time, by all means, please go."

"Of course. I will work harder with them to increase their ability. But can you give me another hour or two with them each day?"

"I will give you all the time you need. They have surpassed expectations in all of their other subjects, and we were planning on giving them a bit of a break for the next year. But I need you to make them better in this area as well. If after one year they are not doing well, I will find another member of our clan to teach them."

"I understand." Severus bowed once more before leaving the room.

Damian snapped his fingers to summon a house elf. "Yes sir?"

"Kiki, I need you to go get my sons, Timothy and Harry."

"Yes Master." The small house elf popped away to inform the boys.

Five minutes later, the boys emerged from the hallway, "What do you need dad?" Timothy questioned his father.

"You and your brother are to spend the next year with Severus. If he says to do something, you do it. You need to have that skill."

"I know father, but the way he instructs is far more difficult than it needs to be. His mate has taught us some, and it is easier to understand." Harry explained to his father.

"I see. And what, pray tell, is the difference between them?"

"Lucas tells you what color it should be, the scent, the texture. He makes it seem like you're cooking instead of brewing a potion."

It was well known within the clan that Harry had always enjoyed cooking. That was part of what frustrated Damien so much. He spent as much of his free time in the kitchens as possible, making soups and roasts, and pies and cakes and everything you can think of, but he could not brew potions correctly.

"I will talk to Severus. But right now, you two need to go down to the lab. He is waiting for you."

Timothy followed behind his older brother, "Ri, do you think Sev will listen?"

"Yes. If he doesn't we can talk to Lucas. I'm sure he can find a way to persuade Sev to change his methods a bit." Harry reached up to knock on the door and stepped into the cave-like room.

"Damien, are you ok?" Nicole asked from the doorway. Her husband had been sitting behind his desk since the boys left. She entered cautiously with their one-year old daughter in her arms. Badra was truly a beautiful child. With almost gray eyes and dark black hair, she was bound to grow into an even more beautiful woman. Their seven year old, Fahad, was working with Nathanial. It was common practice in their clan to train the children from an early age, so nobody thought it odd that mere children were being taught magic. However, Timothy and Harry had been the first to get wands at such an early age. Nicole finally just wrapped her husband in her arms, drawing him back to reality.

"What? What's wrong?"

Nicole laughed, "I don't know. Ever since Harry and Timothy left, you've been staring off into space. Is something wrong?"

Damien looked up into his mate's eyes, seeing the worry in them. "No, my love. There is nothing wrong. I just sometimes forget how powerful those two are. If Harry's this strong now, how is he going to handle Hogwarts? Especially with his parents there. He doesn't say it, but I know that he is worried about meeting them. I am too, to tell you the truth. What if they try to take him back?"

"Damien, they can't. You know as well as I do that the ritual we performed when Harry became ours will make it impossible for them to claim him. If nothing else, he will need to be raised in a way so that he will be prepared if he finds a mate at school. And because of our Vampyre blood, one of our clan will be there to protect him. Severus works at the school. If anything happens, he will be there to protect him. And Timothy will be going in Harry's second year, and Fahad in his third. He will be surrounded with family, true family."

"But what if he wants to go to them? What if he decides to live with the Potters," Damien spit out the name, "despite what they did?"

"That will be his decision. We cannot stand in the way of his choices. That is one decision he will have to make without our help. All we can do is show him that he is loved, and that should be enough. But right now, I'm getting tired. And Badra needs to be put to bed."

Seeing that it is after nine o'clock at night, Damien nodded his head in agreement. Slowly, he made his way down to the boys' rooms. First he looked into the green room that Timothy slept in, and smiled gently when he saw his son tangled up in his sheets. Then he moved onto Harry's room, and opened the door to see Harry asleep in his bed. Quietly, he shut the door, and went to his own room that had once been connected to the boy's.

The next morning, Harry managed to wake up before everyone else. Usually he was the last one to wake up. But Belinda had woken him up early so he could get a head start on the potion he was supposed to brew. He'd spent a lot of his time the previous day studying it in the library, and was ready to brew it. 'I wonder where Tim is. He said he'd meet me here at 8:30. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was now 8:45. Harry took advantage of his alone time to think about what would happen in two years. In two years, everything would change.

In two years, he would meet his biological family, and he'd meet his twin. In two years, he would be going to Hogwarts for schooling. He wouldn't know anybody except Draco and Severus until his second year when Timothy would join him. But what if the Potters tried to take him? 'They'll probably try to explain to me why they left me with muggles. Merlin! What would have happened if dad hadn't taken me away from there? And why did they send me to those muggles to begin with? Oh yeah, because they thought Nicholas was the chosen one. Never mind the fact that he was nowhere near Voldemort at the time. Never mind the fact that he was hidden so nobody could see him! No, the one who was in plain sight and unprotected couldn't have been the chosen one! That just wouldn't make any sense at all.

'At least I won't have to pretend to like them. I mean, from what I've read, they can't take me no matter what they try to do. All the court would have to do now is take a sample of my blood, and test it. Once they see that I have Vampyre blood, they won't be allowed to take me from my clan. And as the heir, they wouldn't be allowed to take me anyway. I wonder if the Potters even know that I'm not where they left me. Have they even checked? Or have they just assumed that I've been living there my whole life? Did they ever send me birthday presents? Christmas presents? I know they haven't acknowledged to the press that I exist. But what about to others?

'But I'm happy here. So why does it matter so much what they think? Why should I care if they think of me as their son or not? I have a family who loves me, and is doing everything they can to make sure that I'm strong enough to save those idiots. And I love it here. I can't imagine a life other than this. I have two parents who love me, my brother as a best friend, another good friend in Draco, and an entire clan of people ready and willing to support me. So why am I so worried about meeting them?'

"Harry? Harry, are you ok?" Timothy questioned when his brother finally snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? What's up? Oh! Uh, let's get going. He glanced at the clock again, and seeing that it was now 9:00, he practically ran to the dungeons. Severus Snape was waiting for them.

"Hello boys, what took you so long?"

"Sorry Sev. Timothy wouldn't wake up and then I got caught up in my thoughts, and I guess we took a bit longer than I had planned. Did father talk to you?"

"He did." Severus inclined his head slightly, "I have talked with Lucas at length about how he taught you, and I think I may have a few ideas about how to teach you both now. You are not like most people. Most people learn best when they are told the steps, but you both go on instinct and by the way something looks. Harry, I know you've been doing this for a long time because of cooking. But I'm not too sure about Timothy. I mean, I know he is the same way if Lucas' methods worked with him as well, but I'm not sure if there is any particular way we could have known this in advance. Well, let's get started, shall we?" Severus went on to instruct them on what each step should look like and was surprised when at the end of the lesson they had both correctly brewed a complicated healing draught. The potion was a sixth year potion. He had only told them to make it out of curiosity.

"Sev?"

"Yes? What's wrong Timothy?"

"Well, I was…well, uh…do you think—"

"What he's trying to ask, Sev, is do you think you could teach us another one?" 'This is actually kind of fun! Once you get taught the right way. Why did I have such a hard time with this?' The thoughts ran one after another through Harry's head.

"Of course. Would you two like a break first?"

"No sir." Timothy spoke up, "That is, I would really just like to get started on another potion, if you don't mind." Harry just nodded his head in agreement.

The boys spent the rest of the day down there. When it came time to eat, they summoned a house elf and ate quickly before returning to their brewing potions. Then when their younger brother, Fahad, came down the stairs looking for them, they simply included him in on the lesson. They had been brewing a simple first year potion at the time, so he had little problem picking it up.

The rest of the year progressed in much the same way. They would wake up and head straight for the potions lab to brew whatever potion Severus had planned. Within this time, they became a close group. Harry had no doubts in his mind that he would do well at Hogwarts. If he had Sev with him, he would be just fine. And when his brothers joined him at the school, he would feel right at home again.

* * *

************

****

Arashi: Things are looking more up for Harry. Hm…wonder how the first meeting he'll have with his biological family go? Anyways I hope guys like the chapter and fic so far. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Arashi: Thanks for all the favs, alerts, and of course reviews for this story. I'll keep this note short ^^ Now to the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic

::parseltongue::

'thoughts'

* * *

Chapter 7:Full Force

"Severus," Damian began, "The boys seem to be doing much better now."

"They are. They are well past the seventh year level, and both Timothy and Harry are eager to learn more. I would like to begin teaching them some Auror level potions, with your permission of course."

"Of course you can. The boys need to be taught any subject level they can. But you won't have much time with them this year."

"Why is that, my lord?"

"I am sending them away. They will be going to Japan to learn martial arts. They do well at magic, but they need to be physically able to handle trouble. They will spend five days a week there, and they will return home every weekend, unless their teacher has other plans for their weekend. You can tutor them on the weekends if you wish."

"I see. Have they been informed of this?"

"Not yet. I was actually planning on telling them today, so if you see them, would you send them to me?"

"I will. Is that all?"

"I believe so. Unless you had anything else you wanted to talk about."

"No sir, I just wanted your permission to teach them at a higher level."

Severus left the study, and headed down to his potions lab. He smiled fondly when he saw

Harry hard at work over his copper cauldron.

"Harry," he said startling the boy, "Your father wants to speak with you and Timothy. I will watch your potion, you should go talk to him."

"Is everything ok, Sev?"

"Everything is fine. He just wishes to talk with you both about your training for the next year."

"Okay. I'll go get Timothy then. I'll be back as soon as we're done, so if you could watch my potion, I'd appreciate it."

"I already said I would. But I suppose I can say it again. Of course I will watch over your potion. Now, go get your brother and talk to your dad."

Harry exited the room, and walked up the two flights of stairs to the floor his brother's room was on. He knocked once, and entered the room. "Tim, we need to go talk with dad. I guess he's going to be telling us our schedule for this year."

The boys walked together to their father's study on the first floor, joking and laughing between them."

Timothy knocked on the door and they waited until they were told to enter. When Damian looked up and saw them, he put his work aside. "Hello boys, take a seat. I have something to tell you." He waited a minute for them to get comfortable; "You will be living in Japan for the next year. You need to be trained in the martial arts, and you will be studying under one of the best instructors of our time."

"But father, surely there are places around here that can teach us just as well."

"No, the only place I found a good place to teach you was in Japan. You will be attending a school called 'Full Force', and as I said, you will be training under one of the top masters in the martial arts field. You will be learning many different styles. You will learn Karate, Tae Kwan Do, kick boxing, tai chi, yoga, aikido, as well as general physical training, several different forms, and advanced training in each form. You will have 12 instructors at the school, but the headmaster is one of the best in the world, and he has trained each of his instructors. You will be living in housing that I have purchased for your stay. Then on the weekends, you will return here and Severus will teach you Auror level potions. It has yet to be decided whether or not you will continue your training after you attend Hogwarts. We will have to decide that after the year is up depending on how well you do and whether you like it or not."

"We understand father. Good. Now why don't you both go relax for a little while? You will be leaving on Monday morning, so you need to be rested. The house elves will pack your things for you, so don't worry about that."

The boys left the room, and Harry immediately headed to finish his potion while Timothy walked up to his room. 'I wonder how hard we're going to have to train. I'm not weak by any means, but I'm not sure how good of a fighter I am. And if we're going to be living there, I wonder if they're going to work us harder than anybody else. What if I completely suck? I'm good with magic, but I don't know about fighting. I've never been through physical training. What if I can't do it? Will father be mad at me if I can't do it? No, he won't. He loves me, so he won't get upset if I have trouble learning it. If anything he'll just push me to work harder, but for my own benefit. He's only sending us there so we can be strong enough to fight against Voldemort whenever he comes back.'

"Hey Sev," Harry called out when he walked into the lab, "I assume dad talked with you about Timothy and I going to Japan."

"He did. Are you ok with it?"

"I guess. I just can't help but wonder what he'll say if I completely suck."

"He won't be upset, if that's what you're worried about. He just wants what's best for you. If he didn't think you could handle it, he wouldn't be sending you." Harry smiled and finished his potion, "Now why don't you go upstairs and relax for a little while. I will clean up your station, you just worry about relaxing as much as you can before Monday."

"Thanks Sev."

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. But at about 5:30, Draco and Lucius Malfoy visited the house. Draco immediately ran up the stairs to see his friend. He had missed the brunettes. Both Timothy and Harry had become very close friends of his, and he enjoyed spending as much time as possible with them.

"Lucius! This is a surprise, what brings you two here?" Damian questioned when he entered the hall.

"Oh I just wanted to let the children play a bit. I know you were giving Harry and Timothy a day off, so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to bring my son to see them."

"I'm glad you did. There's something I need to talk to you about before Draco throws a fit."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine…let's go sit down in my study, shall we?"

The two make their way companionably to the large room that served as Damian's study. "Sit down, I'll pour the scotch."

"What's wrong?"

"It isn't that anything is wrong, it's just that Draco may not like it. I'm sending Harry and Timothy to a school in Japan for this year. They will only be here on the weekends, and only when their instructors haven't got any other plans for them during their weekends. When they are home, they will probably spend most of their time with Severus learning some advanced potions, so they won't have much time with Draco."

"I see. Yes that could pose a problem." Lucius sighed, "When will they be leaving?"

"Monday. They will be staying in an apartment I've arranged for them. It is right next to the dojo, and their instructors also live there. I thought it would be best if they can keep an eye on the boys, since from what I've heard of the program, the people become like a family. But what Harry and Timothy will be doing is a very fast version of their normal training. Normally, it would take a person years to learn what they will be learning in the course of one year. They may spend some of their holidays there so they can get extra training. But as I said, they won't have much time with your son. They have become very attached to him, and I'm afraid that separating them for too long may upset them. Harry seems to be the most drawn to Draco, but Timothy is as well."

"Yes, Draco does seem to be a bit more interested in Harry than in Timothy. Perhaps it is because they are in the same year."

"Perhaps. Well, dinner should be ready soon, will you two be joining us?"

"If you don't mind. Narcissa has been unbearable lately. She has it in her head that she should arrange a marriage between Draco and the Parkinson's daughter, Pansy. She won't listen to me that she should just let him decide whom he will marry when he is older. These days there are so many magical creatures out there who have to find mates, I would hate to have him marry someone and then find out that he is meant to be with someone else."

"I understand. Nicole was married when I found her. She is my mate. Had I not come around, she would have remained with him, but she was drawn to me. I nearly killed him when I found out that he had touched my mate. I almost felt bad for the poor guy. Oh well, that's in the past. Now, dinner should be done any minute, so let's head on down to the dining room."

Lucius nodded his head in agreement, and the two made their way down the stairs to the dining room where food was beginning to appear from the kitchens.

Draco ran up the stairs to see his friends. First he knocked on Timothy's door, but nobody answered, so he instead turned to Harry's. He knocked once more, and the door opened for him. "Hey 'Ri."

"Hey Draco, when did you get here?"

"Just a couple minutes ago. Where's Timothy?"

"I think he went downstairs to work on a potion when I came up here."

"Ah, no wonder I haven't seen Sardonyx yet. He usually follows Timothy everywhere."

A hissing sound interrupts their conversation. ::Harry? What issssss wrong?::

::What do you mean?::

::You seem tensssse. Issss everything ok?::

:Yessssss, I am jusssst worried about how Draco will take the news that we won't be here next year.::

::What do you mean?::

::Timothy and I, along with you and Sardonyx of course, will be moving to Japan for the year so Timothy and I can be trained in how to fight.::

"Harry?" Draco asked, "What's going on?"

::Jusssst tell him, young one. He desssservessss to know the truth.::

"I'm not going to be here for the next year Draco. Dad is sending Timothy and I to Japan to train in martial arts. We'll only be coming back on the weekends, and even then I'll be working with Sev. So we probably won't see much of each other until Hogwarts. But I promise that I'll write to you. We're going to be training under one of the top martial arts masters in the world, and we'll have 12 of his best instructors teaching us. And depending on whether we enjoy it or not, we might be going back for part of each of the holidays."

"You're leaving?"

"Just for a little while. Draco, I promise you, I'll write to you everyday, and if you come over here on the weekends, we can see each other then. I'm sure that Sev could work with you on some potions."

"Alright. I don't exactly have the right to tell you what to do. And even if I did, I don't have the power to make you listen or go against your father." He chuckled sadly.

Just then, Kiki popped into their room, "Master Harry, dinner is ready for you sir."

"Alright, Draco. Let's go eat something."

Draco reluctantly followed his friend to the dining room, and as soon as they saw him, the adults knew Harry had told him. Damian was looking at them thoughtfully, while Lucius was merely looking worried.

"Damian, what is it?" Nicole questioned her husband.

She had only seen that look on his face once: when he was first told that he would one day raise the savior of both of the worlds, muggle and magical.

"Just watching those two. Watching their interactions. I think we may have found our son's mate."

"But Damian, that shouldn't happen until his 16th birthday. They are probably just good friends. It isn't like they haven't begun to notice girls. You've seen them both in Diagon Alley. They look at girls constantly!"

"I know. You're probably right. How are you?" They had just found out that Nicole was pregnant again. This time it was with twins. According to the seer of the clan, it was to be two little girls. In a month's time, they could confirm it with a simple spell. She was already two months along.

"I'm fine. How did the boys take it?"

"Surprisingly well. I think they understand. I told them they'd be leaving on Monday, so they have time to relax before they need to go. From what I've been told, their wands will be confiscated as soon as they enter the dojo. They like to train the younger ones especially how to go without magic. And since they will be there for a year, plus holidays, they will take the wands and hold them until the end of their stay. So they won't have a wand on them while they're here during weekends. I talked to them and they said that until the boys are stronger, they would have an instructor walk around with them so that they have protection."

The couple continued their whispered conversation while the others talked about what would happen on Monday. "You will both floo straight to your apartment. The dojo is very familiar with wizardry. You won't be able to do anything with magic. The headmaster of the school is trained in not only Japanese styles, but in Korean and Chinese styles as well. His instructors are all masters of one style. You will have 12 instructors. You will be learning Aikido, Choy Li Fut, Hapkido, Iaido, Jeet-Kune-Do, Judo, Jujitsu, Karate, Muay Thai Kick Boxing, Tae Kwon Do, Tai Chi Chuan, and Wing Chun. Plus, you will be studying yoga to help center yourselves. The training is intensive, and you may not enjoy it at first. But when you give it a chance, and you begin doing the routines everyday, you will find that you enjoy it. I am already in the process of helping your father design a workout room for you here in case you decide you want a place to practice while you are home."

"Sev, you can quit trying to sell me on it. I've already agreed to go."

Draco was looking rather upset by the entire conversation, so Timothy was quick to change the subject. "Hey Sev?" He asked, "How's the Potter brat doing?"

Severus chuckled, "He's doing fine. Nicholas is trying valiantly to improve himself faster than anybody dreamed he would. He's already up to third year material in all of his lessons. When his parents figure it out, they'll realize what a big mistake they've made. They all think he's doing better than he should, and aren't realizing that it's taken him three years to learn three years' worth of material. He's just an average kid. But oh well. He seems to have it in his head that he is the best and everyone else is meant to serve him. The other ones, Nimr and Haytham, are being pushed to the side. I don't think the Potters remember they have other children half the time."

"That's terrible!" Nicole cried from the end of the table.

"I know, but there isn't much I can do. Maybe when Harry goes to school next year he can find a way to help them. From what I've been told, Lily is going to be teaching charms so that she and James can be on campus with Nicholas and Harry. They will have to bring the boys with them, so maybe we can figure something out. When I get more information," he addressed Harry, "I will help you find a way to help your brothers, ok?"

"Thank you Sev." He looks down into his lap when he feels Belinda slithering up into it, and hisses at her ::Hello good friend. What isssss the matter?::

::Nothing issss wrong Harry. I wassssss jusssst wondering about the snakelings you are sssspeaking of. They are your brotherssss, yesss?::

::Yess, they are. My other parents are treating them poorly, so we are trying to figure out a way to help them. We won't be able to do anything until next year. Do you have any ideassss?::

::Perhapssss. If they are like you, young one, and are bonded to a type of animal as you and your brother are, perhapssss I can think of a way to help them.::

::Issss there any way to know?::

::Not until I meet them. But if they are, you should be able to get them a suitable animal to match them, and that should help them have someone to talk to. It may also get rid of their parents depending on the animal. And if they are bonded to an animal like ussss, it would be illegal to sssseperate them.::

::Really?:: Harry hissed back excited.

::Yessss. It isss the sssame as if they were to take you away from your family. You need sssomeone to help you through your inheritance and bonding and life in general as a

Vampyre. The bonded animal issss the one the child goes to for help, like you do with me. Timothy and Sssssardonyxx do it as well, though it isn't verbal like ussss.::

"Hey Sev, is there anyway you can take Belinda to meet the boys without anybody else knowing?"

"I suppose, why do you ask?"

"Belinda just told me that it is illegal to separate a child who is bonded to an animal from the animal. We were wondering if they were perhaps able to bond with a species. What did you say their names were again?"

"Nimr and Haytham. Tiger and Young Hawk. It could be possible Harry. I'll look into it when I go back tonight. If you don't mind me taking Belinda with me, that is."

"I suppose you can take her. But as soon as she finds something, I want you to come back with her. I don't want to take any chances."

"Of course. We will be careful."

The rest of dinner passed without any further conversation. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, about Monday, about the twins, about Nicole's pregnancy, about life in general. After dinner had finished, Severus took Belinda to Dumbledore Manor to see what they could find out. With any luck, they may be able to help before it was even time to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Arashi: A bit of Drarry is starting to form. Oh I want to kill Lily and James for hurting the two twins. *shakes head* Another chapter and some more to go. ^^ Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Arashi: Sorry if I didn't update DGM earlier just life came and all. ^^;

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic

::parseltongue::

'thoughts'

**

* * *

Full Force (Part 2)**

The weekend passed far too quickly for Harry's taste. He had spent most of it with Draco, playing Quidditch outside, or working together on some potion with Timothy. But Monday came, like they all knew it would. Harry was woken up at four o'clock in the morning by his father.

"Harry, let's go. You need to get up and get dressed. I've already pulled out what you are to wear. You and your brother both need to be downstairs in twenty minutes."

Harry groggily climbed out of bed and made his way to the shower ignoring his father's chuckling. 'Why the hell did he wake me up this early? The sun isn't even up yet!' He cleaned himself quickly and finished his morning routine with no complaints. Most of his things, he noticed, were already packed, and those that weren't immediately vanished after Harry was done using them. 'Well, at least I don't have to worry about leaving anything behind!'

Harry finally made it out of his room 15 minutes after his father had awoken him, Belinda trailing behind him. An equally tired Timothy and Sardonyx met him in the hallway. "Do you have any idea of why we had to get up this bloody early?"

"Not a bloody clue. Let's go. We've only got a minute left before he comes up here yelling."

"Ah, good to see you boys are up," Damian smiled, "I was just about to go get you."

"Father, I know there's a time difference, but why are we awake at 4:20 in the morning?"

"Because we need to leave. We have to meet the Sensei at 12:30 their time."

"Ugh, this is going to suck. How are we supposed to function when it's practically noon there and just after four in the morning here?"

"That's why you will be living there for most of the time. You'll get used to it, it'll just take some time." Damian laughed, "Now take hold of this."

He offered them an old tin can, and when they both took hold, they found themselves being portkeyed to Japan.

"Ah yes, you must be Damian Ater-Rosa! And you two must be the sons I've heard so much about!" an old man in a black uniform called out from behind his desk when the three get there.

"Hello, Kari Sensei, this is my son Harry, and his brother, Timothy." Damian bowed to the elder man, and motioned to his sons to do the same.

"Ah yes. They both feel quite powerful. Now boys, hand me your wands." He took them from their hands, "good. I will be keeping these locked in here until the end of your time with us. We don't let our students do anything the easy way. You will both be required to dress, feed, shop and train as any other person would. You will dress in the clothing we give you unless you have permission from your instructor to dress otherwise. You will go home on the weekends if you have earned a trip back, but be warned now. Whenever you take the opportunity to go back, there will be a test when you come back to train. If we find that you are slacking in your training while you are gone, you will spend the entire week training twice as hard as usual.

"Since you two are learning so many forms in such a short amount of time, we have set up a schedule for you. You will wake up every morning at four o'clock. That is why we chose this time to meet; we need you to get ready to waking up that early. You will then go with Sensei Tyler for a run around the campus. When that is finished, you will go breakfast then to Sensei Tobias for kickboxing followed by Sensei Michael. Then you will get an hour to rest and eat lunch. Eating is mandatory, and you will be expected to eat at least three times per day with us. Then in the afternoon you will spend the first two hours with Sensei Tyler again for Aikido training, then Marcus for Judo. You will move from there to Sensei Qin. Then you will have another hour to rest before finishing the day off with Sensei Corvus for Tai Chi. Tai Chi helps to calm the body, so you will be expected to do this nightly even while you are not here. That will be your schedule on Mondays and Wednesdays. On Tuesdays and Thursdays you will also start off running with Tyler but then you will only get a half hour for breakfast before going straight to Sensei Asad to work on Wing Chun. You will then work with Sensei Chris for Jujitsu for two hours, and then Sensei Mathew will take over your training at nine o'clock. You will have a break at noon, and begin training again with Sensei Thomas at one o'clock followed by Sensei Laurie with Tae Kwon Do. You will go to Sensei Callan for Karate. You will then get a break before once again meeting up with Sensei Corvus for Tai chi. it will be a full schedule, and you will probably be tired and sore for the first month. But you will get used to it. We may be tough here, but we will only push you as far as we feel you can go. Harry, we may push you harder than your brother, but only because you have so much power inside of you that you need an outlet now that you are without your wand. Expect to return here every holiday to train further. And if we find out that you are slacking when you go to your school, we will only push you harder while you are here," He smiled briefly at them, "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes sir—"

"Sensei Harry. My name is Sensei to you now."

"Sorry. Sensei, you told us our schedule for Monday through Thursday, but you didn't say anything about Fridays."

"Fridays are officially unscheduled time. If any of your instructors feels that you need to have extra work on a particular area because you are struggling, you will train with them then. Otherwise, you will only go for your morning run and do Tai Chi with us. If you have no need to meet with an instructor, you will have the day to spend in the area. I encourage you to go out into the streets. An instructor will accompany you, but it will only be for safety reasons. Get to know the area; you will be living here for the next year. There will be many weekends, particularly in the beginning when you will be forced to stay here. We will use the weekends to better your skills. But the weekends are the time for you to rest a bit. If you remain during the weekends, you will have the same schedule as you do on Fridays. You will go for a run when you wake up, and you will do Tai Chi before you go to sleep. Other than that, it is up to the instructors how the rest of your day is planned out."

"Thank you Sensei. Will you please escort us to the apartment the boys will be staying in? I would like to see their accommodations personally."

The four walk up six flights of stairs before reaching the floor of Harry's and Timothy's new quarters. They would be living in these quarters for the next year together. The room was small and only had one window for light. There were two beds, and two wardrobes. There was a mini-fridge filled with water and there was a bathroom. That was it. It was a very Spartan room they were to live in, but most of the time they'd spend in here would be to sleep so there was no reason to have it be overly decorative. If anything, it gave the boys a good reason to join the others for their hour-long break each day.

The boys gave their father a hug and walked him down to the fireplace so he could floo home. Once he was gone, Kari Sensei took them both to meet their instructors. Each of the instructors was dressed in the same white uniform with a black belt tying the upper half closed. None of the instructors offered to shake hands, they merely inclined their heads as they said their names. Harry took a good look at Sensei Tyler. They would be spending the most time with him.

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon getting acquainted with their instructors. Then

right before lights out, they were taken to get fitted for their uniforms. They each took their set of clothes (six uniforms each) and went to bed.

* * *

Day 1

At 4:00 the next morning the boys were awakened for the first day of their training. Tyler stood in the doorway while the dressed in the running clothes that they had been given. They were not like their white uniforms, they were made of thin material that somehow managed to keep you warm no matter how hard the wind was blowing. Harry had his set in dark green, whereas Timothy's were black in color. The outfit also had a zip up top and they were to wear a plain, white shirt underneath.

"You two might as well pack your gym bag and get your Tae Kwon Do uniforms out. You will wear that for Wing Chun, Tae Kwon Do, and Choy Li Fut. You will wear your karate uniform for everything else except kick boxing, and you were given that uniform last night as well. In the mornings, you are to be up at least five minutes before I get here, so you can have time to get dressed. Today is your first day, so we'll be taking it easy on you for now. But by Friday, you better be in a routine or you won't be getting much of a rest this weekend. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"It is Sensei to you as long as we are in this school. If we go out to the city, feel free to call me Tyler. But while you are here, I am your teacher and I expect to be treated as such."

"Yes Sensei."

"Good. Now lets go. Three laps around the complex to start you off. After this week though, you will be running more."

He leads them out of the apartment and starts running as soon as they reach the bottom floor. The boys automatically start running behind him, as he leads them around the complex. They go along a trail that snakes around the school, through a thick, wooded area. By the time they finish their third lap, they are panting and sweating heavily.

"You'll get used to it. When I first came here, I was on an even more intense version of your training, and I could barely make it through the second lap. You'll learn quickly, and by the end of the year, you'll be doing it on your own. Some trainees have even been known to go running before their Sensei came to get them." As he was explaining this, they quickly made their way to the dining hall for breakfast before the boys rushed to their room to get their gear and switch uniforms.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way. Their teachers were all strict, but honest. Once they were taught the basics, they caught onto the rest fairly quickly. Because their schedule was so much more compact than most, they were expected to learn more in their two hour long lessons than you would normally learn. In order to complete their training, they would need to master 9 belts in one year in each lesson except Tai chi, Iaido, and kickboxing. In Iaido there were only three belts as it was a weaponry class, and the other two had no belt system.

By the end of the first week, they were both completely exhausted. On the third day of their training they had both been sore and then they were forced to keep working out. Their muscles were aching, and all they could think about was taking a hot shower each evening and falling asleep until three fifty-five in the morning to start all over again. But they knew it was for their own good, so they continued without complaint. Harry had tried to write everyday like he had promised, but he had been unable to do so. So on Friday afternoon, he took advantage of their time off to pen a short letter to Draco.

Draco,

I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a while. Training here is intense! Be glad you aren't here. Every morning we wake up at four o'clock an go running for an hour before being allowed to eat breakfast. But at least the food is good. They serve you what ever they've already made and if you want anything else you have to make it yourself. But like I said, they make some good food here. Timothy and I are two of the youngest students here. One of the kids here's father is one of the instructors, so he's allowed to train a bit. But nobody has as intense of a schedule as we do. The training usually spans over the course of a few years, but we have to do it in 12 months. I'm so tired, I feel like there are lead weights attached to everything. I'm afraid we won't be coming back this week. Kari Sensei wants us to get used to the training a bit more before he'll let us go home. He said that if you wanted to visit you could, but I don't think your father would be willing to take you. And if you get here, you may end up helping the instructors or end up getting recruited to join their program. They said that I should be getting my first rank belt in each of the courses in a few weeks, assuming that I do well on the tests. I won't be getting my first belt in Iaido for another few months. I miss you all, and believe me when I say that I wish I were there. But by the end of this I should be ready for anything, right? Well, I better go. I'm starting to fall asleep, and I think Sensei Tyler is coming over in a couple hours to take us on another run before we go out to see the city a bit. I hope to be able to write to you again soon!

Harry

He sent the letter off with a sigh. The only magical thing they allowed here was the use of owl post. Before he knew it, Harry had drifted off to sleep over his desk. He jumped awake, however, when Tyler banged on the door to go for their run. They'd gone on one that morning, but Tyler wanted to take them out again before taking them to shop a bit. Endurance was a big part of any martial art, and he took his job seriously. He had earned his position by doing the same things these boys were, so he thought it only fair that his pupils be trained the same way. The school was, after all, called 'Full Force'. Anyone who didn't like it could leave, as far as he was concerned.

It was a month before Timothy and Harry were allowed to go home. When they were, they opted to leave Belinda and Sardonyx They were both yellow belts in almost all of their subjects, and were beginning to feel less and less tired as the days went by. Their muscles had begun to grow and firm and they were steadily beginning to look more and more like fighters. So when Nicole saw them next, she nearly threw herself at them. It had been a month since she had seen her boys last.

"Harry!" she pulled him into a hug, "Timothy! How are you two?"

"Relax mom, we're fine. We're a bit tired and sore, but otherwise we're doing great." The boys shared a smile over their mother's shoulder. They both knew she'd be emotional when she saw them.

"Mom," Timothy began, "It's okay, really. We're kind of tired though, so could you let us go take a quick nap and then we'll come down and talk with you all about it."

"Yeah, and you could call the Malfoys and see if they want to come over. I haven't seen Draco in a while and I kind of miss my best friend, ya know? I mean, Timothy's great and all, but he's not my best friend."

The boys walked up the stairs, carrying their gym bags, and go straight for their rooms. Within a few minutes though, Timothy crosses into his brother's room through the connecting door, "Hey 'Ri?"

"Yeah?" Harry says from his bed, "Let me guess, can't sleep?"

"Shut up Fang. I'm just so used to having you snoring away in the bed next to me that it's too quiet in there."

"I know what you mean. But we're going to have to get over that. I mean, I'm going to school next year, so I'll be crammed into a room with a bunch of guys, but you'll be here and you'll have to sleep by yourself. Unless dad lets you go back next year too."

"So can I sleep in here or not?"

"Come on Shadow, let's get some sleep." Timothy crawled into the bed beside his brother, and within moments both of the boys were asleep.

An hour later, they woke up and got dressed into some of their old clothes. The shirts had become a bit tight on Harry after the growth spurt he'd had in the last month. His young muscles could be seen clearly through the material. Now dressed in normal clothes, the boys headed down to the dining room to talk with their parents.

"Hello mom, dad." Timothy greeted his parents followed by Harry. "How have things been the last month?"

"They've been good. Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

They looked at each other before Harry answered for them both, "It's hard work, but once you get used to the rigorous schedule, it is fun. We're being taught by some of the masters of their fields, and you can tell that they really enjoy it. The running is actually becoming fun for us too. I have a feeling that we'll be going for at least one run while we're here to see how many laps we need to do during our breaks. I'll have to do the same thing when I get to Hogwarts. I don't want to risk letting my little brother here get faster than me!"

"Little brother! Fang, you know I'm taller than you so don't even! And I can fight just as well as you can, so don't even try to pull that!"

"Calm down, Shadow. I didn't mean it in a bad way!"

"Wait," Damian interrupts the arguing boys, "Fang? Shadow? When did you get those names?"

"Oh, Sensei Tobias gave us those names. Since I'm a parseltongue, and he's bonded with canines, he gave us the nicknames of Fang and Shadow. It's really just because he wanted us to have fighting names incase he decided to take us into any competitions."

"What does he teach? I don't remember them all, sorry."

"Don't worry about it dad. It took me a whole week to remember who they all are and I practically live with them! Sensei Tobias is the kickboxing instructor."

"So, what's for dinner?" Harry asks, genuinely curious. Ever since he had started training, his appetite had almost doubled.

Timothy can't help but laugh at his brother, "A bit hungry?"

"Oh shut up, you know you are too. You just hide it better than I do."

"Uh huh. Shut it Fang. You know I'm better than you in kickboxing."

"Yeah, but I could wipe the floor with you in Tae Kwon Do and Karate."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep on dreaming there big brother."

"Boys!" Nicole called out to get their attention, "Are you two always like this now?"

"Yeah, I guess it's just because of how much time we spend together. Everyone there becomes like a family, and the fact that we are actually related just makes us that much closer. I'm sorry mom, we'll try to tone it down while we're here. So how are my future sisters doing in there?"

"They're doing fine. We've already picked out names for them. Have we told you?"

"I don't remember, why don't you refresh my memory. What were the names again?"

"Mealla and Tara. There's still five more months to wait though, so the names may change."

"They're wonderful names, mom. Really, they are. And as the big brother, I could never lie about them."

"Ha ha. Take a seat. We're having meatloaf tonight."

"I knew I missed this place!" Timothy laughed, "They never make meatloaf. No matter how many times we've asked for it, they've always said no. They live on a diet of fish, rice, vegetables, and other meats. At Full Force, they only eat Japanese food for lunch and dinner. Breakfast is always some form of eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, and cereal, and you get a choice of juices but there's no coffee. There's always tea though. So if by some strange twist of fate we get a spare minute, we can run over to the dining hall and get some hot tea before our next lesson. It's a lot of work, living there. Not everybody can do it. We've already had six students leave the school, and they weren't even doing too hard of a regimine. Not that it matters really, the instructors encourage the students to leave if they aren't up to the challenge of being there. If the student doesn't want to be there, then it is a waste of the teacher's time trying to teach them. Most of the people there are adults or teenagers. The lowest age after us is 16."

"But some of them are only there for one style of training. Some of the people there are only there for kickboxing, or Karate." Harry added, "And even more are only there for general strength training. But we've got the heaviest workload and we're enjoying it so the instructors are willing to train us even harder."

By this point the food had arrived, so they all immediately began to eat. The boys both managed to polish off two helpings by themselves. When dinner was over, they insisted on clearing the table instead of making the house elves do it, and went on to wash the dishes as well. They had by now grown accustomed to doing everything themselves that it no longer seemed right to have someone else do it for them.

"I think I'm going to go get a nice long hot shower. I've missed those the past month. Usually it's just a quick in, wash, rinse, out routine. We don't usually have much energy left over to really do anything. Plus, the Tai chi exercises calm you down so much that you just want to fall asleep after so much working out."

"Alright. We'll talk more in the morning then. Sleep well boys!" Nicole called out to them as they made their way up the stairs.

"Hey 'Ri?" Timothy questioned when they were out of hearing range.

"What's up Tim?"

"Well, do you think mom would be ok with it if I kept going next year?"

"Sure she would. But what would you do? We're going to be finished with the training by the end of the year. You could talk to Kari Sensei if you wanted to extend it, I guess."

"No Fang, we'll be black belts by the end of the year. But there are still black belts that go there for more advanced training. And even if I just go there for the physical training aspect of it, I wouldn't mind. I don't want to go a year without it and then suddenly go back again with you for the holidays."

"Talk to dad about it. He probably won't mind. But," Harry stopped the conversation, "I am going to go take a hot shower right now. I don't know about you, but my muscles are still a bit sore, so I'd kind of like to get the majority of the kinks worked out. I suggest you do the same. We're going running tomorrow, I'm going to have Kiki wake me up at 3:55 so that I can get ready. If you're going with me, meet me outside our rooms at 4:00, ok?"

"Alright Harry. I'll see you in the morning then."

"G'night Tim."

The brothers parted then with Harry walking into his room and Timothy heading towards his own room. Harry quickly peeled off his shirt and pants, before stepping out of his boxers as well. He then turned the water on and waited a second for it to heat up before easing his body into the spray. The water instantly began to soothe his aching muscles, and he couldn't help but groan as they suddenly began to relax again. Muscles that had been tight since his first day of training there suddenly relaxed, and left him boneless in the shower. He managed to get back to his bed before collapsing, and instantly falling asleep.

For Harry, the year was spent training his body to become a Full Force fighting body. One that could handle any kind of attack and could easily deal out bone crushing strikes. For Nicholas Potter however, it was a completely different story.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope you guys like the update. This is just giving the basic of things the boys went through in Full Force. I wonder what poor Nick Potter has been up to. Anyways please read and review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Arashi: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Just recently I got a job and things been hectic. *bows down* I hope this shall appease you. *cuddles Haytham and Nimr* Poor things to have such a big brother. Oh boy I hope Harry and the Potters don't meet face to face. I just hope for the two younger boys, Remus and Sirius the chance but not the Potters.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

::parseltongue::

'Thoughts'

* * *

Chapter 9: Diagon Alley

For Nicholas Potter, the year had been spent trying to teach him third year spells, and taking long family vacations—without the twins, of course. Haytham and Nimr were left with their godparents, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were happy to take care of the boys, but they were still worried about how they might be affected by their parents leaving them to spend time with their older brother. But by the middle of July, it was time to go shopping for school supplies.

"James," Albus Dumbledore approached the man, "I believe it is time to retrieve Harry now. This way you can show him around Diagon Alley while doing the shopping for the boys. You can use that time to get to know him as well."

"Ok, let me go get Lily and the kids and we can all go meet him together." He said it as though they were doing nothing more important than going shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Lily, get the boys ready!" He called out to his wife; "We're going to go pick up Harry before heading to Diagon Alley for the boys' school supplies."

"We're going to get him!"

"Yes, but we need to remember to not overwhelm him with magic. This is probably the first time he'll be exposed to it, so we don't want to scare him. And Nick," he looked at his eldest son, "No showing off, ok? I want you to be nice to your brother. He is your twin, and you need to treat him just like you do your other brothers."

This wasn't saying much. Nicholas Potter treated his younger brothers like they were toys. They were there for him to play with when he wanted, but when he didn't he could just put them away. They had learned quickly that Nicholas was the better son, the one who their parents truly loved. Even Remus and Sirius had to roll their eyes when James told his son to treat Harry like he did Haytham and Nimr. James could be incredibly clueless at times, but then again, so could Lily.

Without any further discussion they portkeyed away to stand in front of number 4, Private drive. Lily walked anxiously up to the door and knocked firmly. When the door opened, a very startled Petunia Dursley opened the door. She hadn't heard from her sister in years, and now she'd shown up at her door!

"Lily! What are you doing here? You know very well how I feel about having," her voice dropped so nobody would hear, "your kind over. What do you want?"

"I came to get Harry, of course." Lily's voice wavered a bit, and James stepped in.  
"Petunia, if you would just get Harry for us, we will gladly leave you alone and never bother you again."

"I would be happy to help you under those terms, if I had even the slightest idea of what you are talking about! I don't know anybody by the name of 'Harry'. Nasty common name. Why you chose that name for the boy, I'll never understand. Oh! You mean your son!"

"Yes, where is our son?" James ground out. He was beginning to get frustrated with the woman, and he had a nasty feeling that something was not as it should be.

"How should I know? I've never even met the child! Honestly!" With that, the horse-like woman shut the door in their faces, and left them standing there in shock. James pulled himself together first, and led them all over to a dark alley so they could all portkey back home.

"Albus!" He called out once he had landed, "Harry wasn't there!"

"Why don't you take your family to shop in Diagon Alley for the day, and I will have the Order go search for him. Surely he looks somewhat like you, his brother is almost exactly like you only with blue eyes. So, you go shop for Nicholas' school supplies, and I will begin to search for young Harry. Somebody is bound to know where he is!"

"Perhaps you're right. I'll take them out to get their mind off of things, but Albus, if you find him, I want to know right away!"

"You will James. I will call you when we find him."

James fingered a necklace around his neck briefly before turning and rejoining his family to tell them the plan. Lily had reluctantly agreed to go. Nicholas had begged her to because he wanted her to be there for his first trip through town.

It just so happened, that Harry's father had decided to take Timothy, Fahad, and Harry out to Diagon Alley. Harry was to get his school things, and Timothy was in need of more potions supplies to last him the year. He was only a couple months younger than Harry was, but because his birthday was in October, he had to wait until the following year to attend school. Fahad was going to be practicing with his brother that year, learning some of the martial arts that Timothy and Harry had been trained in, though he would only be shown how to do some of the karate moves.

So it was a happy, oblivious clan (Several of Damian's Vampyres had agreed to join them as protection) that flooed to the Three Broomsticks. The first stop they made was at Madame Malkins. Harry was in need of school robes, as well as casual clothes. He walked up to Madame Malkin and Damian gave her orders to make seven school robes but to leave the house unassigned. It was still unknown as to whether or not Harry would go to Gryffindor like James, or Slytherin like Draco. As a Malfoy, it was well known that he would be a Slytherin without a doubt.

"Madame," Damian grasped her hand in his own and kissed it gallantly, "my son is in need of clothing for the upcoming year. Perhaps I can leave he and his brothers here, so that you can fit them each. The two younger ones only need casual clothes, but Harry, my oldest, is in need of school robes as well. I have an errand that I must run, but I should be back in ten minutes or so, if that is alright?"

"Of course! I'll take good care of your children, mister…?"

"Ater-Rosa. Black Rose. I will also leave a member of my clan to oversee them, so you need not worry about them disrupting anything. You boys," he turned to his three sons, "are to be on your best behavior, understand?"

"Okay dad. We'll be good. And even if we weren't, Nathanial would be sure to straighten us out. My head still hurts from when you smacked me last week." Harry glared at his father's friend. "You go ahead dad, we'll be fine."

"And what are you to do if the Potters get here?"

"Stay close to Nathanial and wait for you to return. I know dad!"

Damian ruffled his heir's hair lightly and walked out of the store. Harry turned to Madame Malkin for further instructions, and she pointed all of them in the direction of the fitting rooms. "Ok then, Harry is it?"

"Yes ma'am. And this here is Timothy, and Fahad." He pointed at each of his siblings in turn.

"Right, Harry why don't we start with you? So you need everything then?"

"Yes ma'am. I had a growth spurt recently, and my clothes no longer fit properly, as you can see." Indeed, his clothing was a bit tighter than it should have been. His body was firm, and muscled. You could see where muscles were trying to form, but would not be able to develop fully until after he'd hit puberty.

Madame Malkin immediately set to work working on a pair of pants for him to try on so that she could simply make more and then add color to them as desired. After only a moment, she was finished, and she charmed the new pants onto Harry while his old ones folded themselves neatly on the bench next to the other boys. The pants were fit perfectly, so she made 14 replicas and changed the colors so that he had several pairs of gray and black. She then created some shirts and colored them to go with the pants. There were 14 shirts made total, colored in varying shades of dark green and one set in black. She then set to work on finding him the correct size of robes. But she got no further than the beginning of the fitting when she heard another voice call from the front of the store,

"Dad! Why do we have to get the boring robes? Uncle Albus gets to wear colored robes all the time!"

"It's Headmaster Dumbledore now, and he is the Headmaster and can wear whatever he wants. You, on the other hand, are the boy-who-lived, and have an image you need to portray. You don't want to portray the image of you being rebellious, do you?"

"No, I guess not." Nathanial immediately steps up close to Harry and puts a hand on the child's shoulder to assure him that his back was protected. Timothy too had stood up when he heard the name "boy-who-lived" and stood ready to fight anybody who might try to take his brother away. The first thing they had learned over the last year was to never keep your back to the enemy. So, it was only with great difficulty that Harry remained facing the way he was instead of turning to meet his brother head on.

"Don't worry Fang, I've got your back for you. If they come back here, you'll be fine."

Sure enough, no sooner had the words left his mouth than the Potter clan walked into the fitting rooms. Harry was the first to notice the young boys trailing silently behind their parents. Nicholas walked proudly in front of him, but Harry could see that the boy had had no physical training. He was a weakling that much was evident. The boy had never worked a day in his life for anything.

It was Lily who recognized Harry first…or rather, she recognized his eyes first. "Harry?"

"Can I help you, Mrs. Potter?" The voice came from the doorway. Harry mentally relaxed when he heard his father's voice.

"That's my son!"

"No, that is my son. His name is Harry James Potter Ater-Rosa. It was a legal, blood bound, Vampyre adoption. He is legally my son, and as such you will not lay one hand on him." He snapped his fingers, and instantly, the two Vampyres on either side of him moved to block their view of Harry. "So, have you got your robes yet?"

"Not yet, dad. They came in just as she was about to finish sizing me for them."

"I can finish real fast, I'm sure they can wait," Madame Malkin nodded toward the Potters.

"So just school robes?"

"Yes, Madame. I will be taking my other two sons to another shop it seems. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Don't be, sir." She finished Harry's robes in record time, and had one of her assistants ring them up.

"Dad, do you think the Potters will be giving me much trouble this year?"

"I'm surprised they haven't—"

"Hold it right there! You kidnapped him!"

"Yes, I did. But you forget, Mr. Potter, that he was merely abandoned on a doorstep. I merely stepped in to take care of the poor child. He is my son, legally and through blood, so you have no rights. As a Vampyre, he cannot be removed from his clan. I trust you know what the punishment is for trying to separate a child from their clan?"

"He is no Vampyre! He is my son!"

"Correction Mr. Potter, he was your son. You left him outside, and I took over his care. I dare you to attempt to take this to court. A simple blood test will prove my claim. If you push the issue, I will be happy to have a potions master make the potion, under supervision by both parties, of course. So yes, he was your son. But that is no longer true.  
Harry," Damian turned to the boy, "Would you like to live with the Potters?"

"That depends. Can it just be for the rest of the summer? I will be coming back home to you and mom, of course, but I would like to at least have a chance to get to know the people who abandoned me so readily for their precious 'boy-who-lived'. Plus, I see they have another set of twins back there, and I would like to get to know my brothers a bit. So if they are ok with it, then yeah. I would like to go with them for a bit, dad. But like I said, I will be returning to you. I'll go with them for the afternoon, and then I'll just floo home to get my things."

"If you are sure?"

"I'm positive dad." There was a glint in Harry's eyes that told Damian that he had something planned. But for the moment, he ignored it and nodded his consent, along with the eagerly nodding Potters.

"Alright. But I'm going to sent Nathaniel with you. Harry, I will give him some money for you to spend as you like, and if you need more, he can accompany you to our vault."

"We can take care of the money! My family doesn't need your charity, sir." James spat out viciously.

"It is not charity. I am merely giving my son some spending money. Now be careful Potter, my patience is wearing thin." That said, Damian spun and stalked out of the store, Fahad following closely.

"Harry—"

"Don't worry about it Shadow. I'll talk to you about it later," Harry ground out. He was sick of hearing people argue over whose son he was.

"If you're sure, Fang. I'm sure dad would be willing to let me stay with you guys for a bit, especially if Nathaniel is around."

"No. I need to get to know the Potters on my own, Tim. I'll tell you everything when I come home for my stuff, I promise."

Timothy nodded briefly before turning and following his father out the door. He then turned around to face his "family".

"I'm Harry, and I know you are James, Lily, and Nicholas. But you two," he gestured at the two boys in the back of the room, "I've never heard of before." He knelt down to their level like he did when he was playing with Badra.

"I'm Haytham," one of the twins offered bravely, "and he's my brother, Nimr. He don' talk to strangers though."

"Well I'm your brother, Harry. Why don't you both come up here so we can talk while Nicholas gets fitted for his school robes, ok?"

Haytham nodded shyly and, grasping his brother's hand, walked them both up so they could stand with Harry. Now that they were close to him, Harry could make out distinct details that he hadn't been able to see before. Haytham's eyes, for example, were a brownish yellow color. The almost gold looking eyes showed a sense of depth that no child should ever possess. Nimr's eyes were the same way. They were a bright blue color, with flecks of what seemed to be silver. 'Their eyes match their animals.' Harry thought to himself. He remembered briefly that Belinda had told him that the two boys were indeed bonded to animals. Haytham's eyes were nearly the same color as any hawk's eyes were, whereas Nimr's eyes were like those of a white tiger. The boys were the same height, and except for their eye color, they looked identical. Both boys had inherited the black hair, though theirs seemed to be managed nicely. But their clothes were disappointing to say the least. They were both wearing what looked to be Nicholas' hand-me-down clothes.  
Harry shot a glare at the Potters and immediately turned to Madame Malkin who was nearly finished with Nicholas' robes.

"Madame, I would like to have both of these boys fitted for properly fitting clothes." The Potters looked ready to reject his statement when he once again glared at them, "I will be spending my own money, and you can consider it making up for all of the birthdays and Christmases I've missed. But whether you like it or not, these boys will wear clothes that not only fit, but that look good on them."

The boys looked a bit awed by this. Usually they only got new clothes once a year, and even then, it was only a couple t-shirts or a pair of pants. They had never seen anybody stand up for them like that before. Madame Malkin instantly set to work on their clothing. She made up 14 sets of pants and shirts for each of the boys, and gave them some re-sizable robes since they were still too young for ordinary robes. Harry paid for the items, and dressed them each in one of the new outfits.

"Now that that's taken care of, what do you boys say we get some ice cream?"

"Harry, we weren't actually planning on—"

"I don't really care what you were planning on, James. They are my brothers, and I need to get to know them a bit better. I know all about you three from the papers, but it's a funny thing, because I could swear that I haven't seen their names a single time. So how about you three go to get the books that Nicholas and I will need, and I will get to know my brothers a bit, ok?" Not being able to come up with a valid excuse, the Potters sighed and reluctantly allowed Harry and Nathaniel to carry the two boys to the ice cream parlor.

"Now, what would you boys like?"

"Can I get vanilla with chocolate syrup?" Haytham asked while looking down. He was still so small that Harry

"Are you sure that's all? I'm going to have one of those big sundaes, and I'm sure Nathaniel will do the same," Harry didn't even have to look in his direction. Nathaniel merely nodded his head. "So why don't you both get whatever kind of ice cream you'd like, and as much of it as you'd like. There are no parents here to tell you not to, and if they get upset, just blame it on me, ok?"

The boys nodded their heads and told him their orders. Haytham wanted a scoop each of rocky road and chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate sauce all over it. When Harry was pouring the sauce, Haytham had made sure that it was thoroughly covered with chocolate. Nimr meanwhile, was having Nathaniel pour strawberry sauce over his mint chocolate chip ice cream. The strawberry sauce was then topped with rainbow sprinkles. Harry and Nathaniel both got the large sundae, as they had said they would.

The group sat down at a nearby table, and Harry began talking with the boys, occasionally helping Haytham when he needed it. "So how old are you two?"

"We're this many years old!" Haytham held out his hand so that two fingers were sticking up, "How old are you?"

"I'm 11 years old. How's your ice cream?" Harry chuckled when he looked up and saw that both of the boys' faces were covered in ice cream. Nathaniel laughed along with him, and cast a quick cleaning spell on their faces. "So, what do you boys like to do?"

"Uhm, I like to play with Nicholas' broom when he lets me."

"Well why don't you have your own broom?"

"'Cause mommy and daddy don' wanna buy us no brooms."

"Well that's silly." Harry stood up and threw away the boys' bowls, before returning to his own large ice cream. "And what about you?" He turned to Nimr, "Is there anything that you really like to do?"

"Uhm, I likes to play with my Unca' Remus and Sir'us. They play with us, and they give us the mostest presents on Chris'mas every year."

"Oh yeah? What about mommy and daddy? Do they give you a lot of presents?" Harry already knew the answer; he just wanted to make sure he wasn't jumping to conclusions.

His fear was acknowledged by the boy shaking his head slowly, "They buy Nich'las presents, but they don' have enuff money for us too. So Unca' Remus and Sir'us buy us presents. But not Unca' Albus. He don' buy us no presents."

"Well, I'm going to be buying you both lots of presents today. Is that ok?"

"Yeah!" both of the two-year olds cried out at once. Harry smiled softly at that. He may not be able to erase the last two years of his parents' neglect, but he could sure as hell try to make up for it. The four spent the next hour sitting outside waiting for the Potters to return. When they did, it was with a beaming Nicholas, and James was loaded down with bags full of Nicholas' new things.

"Oh Harry! You're books are in one of these bags, so don't worry about it."

"I thought you were just going to buy books."

"We were, but then Nicholas saw something he wanted, and we went over and—"

"I think I need to teach you two a new word. It's called 'no". I'm well aware of the fact that you can say it quite well to everyone else in your family, but try using it on that spoiled brat you call a son once in a while." He hadn't meant to have it come out so harsh. Really, but he had just gotten so upset over how they treated the boys, and then to see them loaded down with things for him, and nothing for any of their other kids…it just pushed him over the edge.

"You need to learn to respect your elders, young man. I knew they had you poisoned against us. They probably have you believing that you are a Vampyre too, don't they? You aren't. I am your father, and you will treat me with respect. If you don't like it, then oh well. You may have been some spoiled prince while you were with them, but you are not going to be treated like that anymore."

"I'm sorry, sir. But you are mistaken." Nathaniel spoke up for the first time, "I hate to inform you, but your son is indeed a Vampyre. And he is in fact a prince. His father, Damian, is the head of the Vampyre clan, Ater-Rosa. And as one of his clan, I am bound to tell you that should you in anyway threaten or harm Harry here, I will be forced to remove him as well as your two youngest."

"You have no right to take them from me. They are certainly not yours to control."

"No, you are correct. They are not. But young Haytham and Nimr are bound to animals of their own. They do not realize it yet, they are still young. But mark my words, Mr. Potter, by the time they reach the age of six, they're powers will begin to show themselves. And should you try to block them from having one of their potential bonded ones, I will have every right, and indeed a duty, to take them away."

"They are no such thing! Nicholas, if anyone in this family, would be bonded to an animal. There is no way that my other children could be. They simply are not powerful enough. For them to be animal bonded would mean that they are more powerful than their brother. That is not possible, as he is the chosen one. He is the only one to have defeated the Dark Lord."

"Be that as it may, it is the case."

"Hawy?" Nimr asks his brother, "why is daddy mad? Did we do something wrong?"

"No, Nimr. You and Haytham have not done anything. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Daddy," Harry glared at his father, "is sorry too. Aren't you?"

"Yes, daddy is sorry for upsetting you. But Harry, this conversation is not over. As soon as your bodyguard," he snarled at Nathaniel, "leaves, we will continue this conversation. You do not seem to understand that I am your father. You need to learn some respect, and I will show you how to respect your elders. I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore will be happy to explain things to you."

"Harry," Lily began softly, "Why do you treat us like this? We haven't done anything wrong. Have they truly poisoned you so much that you believe us to be the enemy?"

"No. I do not view you as the enemy, ma'am. But the way you treat your sons needs to be changed. Nimr and Haytham are already beginning to show signs of severe neglect in the love department. I don't wish to see them grow up to resent you, that is all. I am only looking out for my little brothers like any big brother would. I was raised with children, I know how to see when something is wrong. So either you will treat them better, or I will be going to the Ministry to file a suit to take them from you. I'm sorry, but they deserve to live in a household that will love them. Isn't that why you sent me away? To make sure that I felt loved? Well I do. My mom and dad love me very much, as do my little brothers and sisters. I have twin sisters who are just a year younger than these two, and I would hate to see them treated in such a manner." His voice was soft, almost caring, but the words themselves stung Lily deeply. Had she really been treating them so poorly?

"Perhaps you are right. We do need to pay more attention to them, but you need to understand that you are our son too. We made the wrong decision so many years ago, I see that now. We shouldn't have given you up and allowed that man to raise you. We should have made certain that my sister took you in before he could reach you. That is our fault, but you need to respect us nonetheless. You are no Vampyre, despite what you may have been told. Vampyrism is only inherited through blood, and neither your father nor I are Vampyres. So you will forget that nonsense and treat us as your parents."

"I cannot do that madame. You may be my biological parents, but you gave up the right to be my true parents the day you gave me up because you favored that brat next to you."

James smacked him then, "You will not speak to your mother that way!"

Nathaniel grabbed James' arm as he was bringing it around to hit his son again. "No sir. You will not touch my prince and get away with it. I'm afraid that I will have to take him away now."

"No Nathaniel. I am fine. I can deal with him," He looked straight into his guard's eyes and sent him a message of his plans. Nathaniel gave him a feral grin, and released James.

"Harry, I will take my leave now. I will inform your father of what has transpired, and we will await your return tonight." Nathaniel bowed his head and left the store.

"Now then. Let's continue our trip and try to be civil to one another. I would like to get to know you all better." He bent down and picked up both of the boys, holding one in each arm. He had noticed that their parents had been making them walk, and as they were just starting to walk, he felt it best if they were carried. He didn't want to start another argument however, so he carried them himself.

The rest of the afternoon was strained to say the least. The Potters were upset with their son for treating them in such a manner, and it did not help any that he spent all of his money on the boys. First thing he did was buy a training broom for each of them, promising to teach them to fly when they got back to their home. He had then bought each of the boys a necklace with a charm of their respective animals. Belinda had told him before he left which animals they each had, so he could pick out the perfect necklaces.

Haytham's was of a small hawk, with the wings out. It had two golden-brown tigers eye rocks for eyes, and the wings themselves were enchanted so that it looked as though there was a wind blowing through the feathers. Nimr's necklace on the other hand, was one with a white tiger as the charm. The eyes were a pale blue color, and the tiger was one of the purest whites around. The stripes were painted on using black paint, and the tiger was enchanted to growl when the wearer was in danger of any kind. Haytham's too was enchanted in this way, only his would make a bird sound when he was in danger. Harry had thought that as brothers to the boy-who-lived, this would be a nice form of extra protection.

He had also purchased as much candy as his money would buy, which was actually quite a bit, for he and the two youngest Potters to share. He may not like the parents, but the boys were just two years old. They deserved to be treated like he was. He was their big brother, and, as he kept pointing out to his "parents", it was his money, not theirs that he was spending. The entire trip, Harry had carried the boys, with only short breaks for when they would get down to point something out. His training had made him strong enough to hold them for that long, but by the end of the day, his arms were beyond tired.

"Did you boys enjoy the day?" Harry asked when they got back to Dumbledore Manor.

"Yeah!" both boys shouted at once and threw themselves at him in a big hug. He gently embraced both of the boys, and they only separated when they heard a coughing in the doorway.

"Unca' Remus! Unca' Sir'us! Hawy gots us some presents! Come and see!" The two elder men allowed themselves to be dragged inside to see the small pile of candy, training brooms, and some extra clothes he had purchased along the way. "Look what else!"

They both proudly displayed their necklaces to a dumbfounded Remus and Sirius. When the two had shaken off their shock, they both grabbed Harry and smothered him in a hug.

"Thank the gods you're back!" Remus whispered into his ear, "And thank you for all of this. We can pay you back if you let us know how much—"

"You will do no such thing! I bought these presents for them because I wanted to, and I don't need you to pay me back. From what they've told me, you two must be the only ones who have been good for these two. So it is I who must thank you. Thank you both for taking such good care of my baby brothers."

Sirius hugged him harder before letting him go. "Look Moony, he looks like his father. Everything except for his eyes. How is it that none of the children have the same eyes as their parents?"

"I'm not sure. So cub, you have some explaining to do. Where were you? Why weren't you at your aunt and uncle's house?"

"My father, Damian, took me in. He found me outside, and took me home with him. He adopted me through blood, and through the courts. Since the Dursleys were my legal guardians, and they never got a summons to the Ministry because they're muggles, I legally became one of them. And since I'm the eldest son, I am also the next leader of the clan. Dad's been raising me since I was born. What?"

"Clan? What do you mean?"

"They didn't tell you? Damian is a Vampyre. When he adopted me through blood, the trait was passed onto me—"

"So you became a Vampyre. No wonder you don't smell completely human."

"Nor do you. What are you, if I may ask?"

"Werewolf," Harry let out an involuntary hiss, "Don't worry though, young one. I am not a werewolf who attacks Vampyres. I am not a member of a pack, and am subdued during the full moon. You have no reason to fear me." He rushed to get the words out.

Harry had begun to looked panicked at the thought of being in the same room as a werewolf. It was well known that Vampyres and werewolves were mortal enemies. Werewolves had been known to seek out Vampyres just to kill them, whether in wolf form or not. But when Remus explained, Harry visibly relaxed.

"Would you mind if I brought out my bond mate? I promise you, she will not harm anyone in here. She's gentle unless I'm in danger."

"Of course. So you are bonded to an animal as well, then? I noticed the necklaces, so I assume you know about the boys."

"How did you—" Harry shook his head. ::Belinda? You may come out of your hiding place now.:: The snake slowly emerged from one of the bags. Harry had allowed her to curl up in there, as it was rather warm under his cloak. ::Belinda, thissss isss my real family. Thesssse are my brothersss, you already know about. But thessssse two are my godfathers. Be nice to them. They mean usssss no harm.::

::I will do assssss you wissssh young one. I ssssenssse that the older man isssss a wolf, ssssso be careful.::

::I am aware of hisssss bloodline. He isssss no threat to ussss.::

"You're a parseltongue?" Sirius questioned, slightly in awe but more so in fear.

"Yes, I am. If this bothers you, I can avoid talking with her around you."

"Harry, you do know that—"

"The only other parseltongue known is Voldemort? Or, I guess, was Voldemort. Yeah, I know. But I'm not evil. Far from it in fact. I am about as peaceful as can be. Don't get me wrong, I have trained to be a fighter, but I was also trained by the Japanese. They believe that you shouldn't harm anyone unless they harm you and you are doing it as protection."

"Trained? What do you mean?"

"I need you both you swear a wizard's oath that you will not speak of anything you hear in this room with anyone else. I've already cast several charms on the boys so that they cannot say anything on accident."

The two men looked at each other briefly. "Ok. I. Remus Lupin, swear to never share any of the secrets Harry James Potter may—"

"Harry James Potter Ater-Rosa, actually." Harry corrects quickly.

"—Harry James Potter Ater-Rosa may confide in me. May my magic be tied to this oath. So mote it be." A jet of light hit Harry in the chest as the oath was made, confirming the spell. Sirius then repeated the words, and waited for Harry to explain.

"First, I am, as I said, a Vampyre. I am also the most powerful wizard since Merlin, or so they keep telling me. My father won't quit insisting that I am to be the next Merlin, no matter what I say. Me? I just want to be myself, but for some reason, I got stuck with a prophecy that makes me a powerful wizard. And before you say anything, no. Nicholas is not the boy-who-lived. Honestly! That spoiled little brat? If he were the savior of our world, I would personally cast Avada Kedevara on myself. Let me guess, he's been training since he was little, and can even do more advanced magic than most kids his age. Right?" the two adults nodded, still not sure if Harry was thinking clearly. "Ok, then. If you don't believe me, tell me the hardest spell you can think of, and lets see if I'm right, ok? If I can do it, then I am obviously telling the truth."

"Ok. How about if you do an invisibility charm."

"On what?"

"On…that chair." Remus pointed at a chair in the far corner of the room..

"Alright." Harry pulls out his wand, the decorative one, and casts the spell with no hesitation on the chair. Instantly, the chair vanishes from view. "So, do you believe me now?"

"How did you…? And Merlin, let me see that wand. I think I've seen that before."

"You probably have. The only problem with this wand, is that it's in a lot of books, so I can't really use it too much. It used to be Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw's son's wand. I generally use my other wand, but I don't like it as much. I have to hold back on my power so that it doesn't overload the wand. It takes more of my concentration to cast spells with it, so I figured I'd use this one instead. I hope you don't mind."

"Your 'other' wand? You mean you have two?"

"Yeah. On my sixth birthday dad took me to get my first wand. I think Olivander nearly had a heart attack when I managed to use this one. He had already given me one wand, and then this one worked as well. I was chosen by two wands. My power at the time was already too much for dad to handle, and he was using another member of the clan to help him drain it off. So my brother and I were taken to get our first wands. He's incredibly powerful as well, but he's a few months younger than me.

"Last year, we were sent to Japan to learn martial arts. I swear, it felt as though they were training us to be mercenaries. But their first rule was that what we learned there, was only to be used when there was no other way out of a fight. It was a peaceful place, and they were only training us so we could be ready for anything. We weren't allowed to use magic, so we had to find other ways to drain off our power. Every morning now, I go for an hour long run, just because it feels good. They taught us a lot about self-discipline. It was a hard year for us both, but we got through it. I can use just about any weapon, muggle or magical, and stand a good chance in a fight. Timothy and I are both black belts in nearly every martial art, plus we can kick box fairly decently. Every night we would do Tai chi to calm ourselves, and you'd be surprised at how much energy that actually takes. We were already tired, but after doing Tai chi for 30 minutes, we were ready to collapse. We'd get to bed at 9:30 and wake up again at 4:00 in the morning to start again.

"Like I said, the training was intense. But it was worth it. I learned about myself in those twelve months. You'd be surprised at how much you can grow to hate yourself, and how much you are willing to do to change. I was a spoiled brat when I went there. Not as bad as Nicholas, but I had always had mommy and daddy to fall back on. Or if nothing else, I always had the clan, or magic to fall back on. But after living there, and being forced to look at who I was, I changed all that. I have my parents' support, don't get me wrong. But I can do things without them, too. I still need them to be there to love me and take care of me, but if I screw up, I don't leave it to them to fix it for me. I fix it myself, and if I can avoid using magic, I do. Most witches and wizards rely on their magic for everything, and it's making them lazy.

"From the time I was six, I've been trained in each of the subjects taught in Hogwarts and Durmstrang. My father bought books to teach me, and my brother and I had a tutor for each subject. My other brother, Fahad, is being trained now in the first year material. It is traditional in the Vampyre clans to teach the children early. He is two years younger than me. But he is being taught at a slower pace than Timothy and I were. He is being taught things as he needs them, whereas we were taught everything all at once. But he is not as powerful as we were either. He is still using a training wand, and probably won't get a real wand until his 11th birthday. Then my sister, Badra, will be taught and she will be followed by my twin sisters Tara and Mealla. They will be a year behind Haytham and Nimr in age, but in magic, they will probably be at the same level."

"So Harry," Remus began, still somewhat in shock over the entire thing, "What all can you do?"

"I can do a lot of things. I'm best at Defense, but my second best is definitely potions. I was taught by one of the best potions masters. He's a member of the clan, and dad convinced him to teach me. He didn't seem to want to at first, but then, when his mate showed him how to teach me, he was great! He's going to be watching out for me this year. You know the rules I'm sure. I have to have an adult member of my clan around at all times in case something happens. That way I have protection, and when it comes time for me to choose a mate, nobody can stop me from picking one."

"Harry, I have to ask. Is your potions instructor Severus Snape, by any chance?"

"Yeah, it is. He's the professor at Hogwarts, I know. He's going to be teaching me advanced potions on the side, since he didn't get a chance to last year. I was too busy in Japan."

"You really are the chosen one, aren't you?" Sirius asked, the realization hitting him as he stared into the young boy's eyes. "It's in your eyes, the power that is. I can see it. You really are him. So that means that Nicholas is-"

"Just another kid? Yeah. But you can't tell James that. He's too set in his ways, and he'll never believe that that boy is anything other than the boy-who-lived. But if Voldemort starts causing problems, well, he knows that I'm the true boy. I have a feeling that Nicholas will be sent in to "save the day" and something might happen to him. That's why I want them to begin treating him like a normal kid, instead of the perfect little prince. He needs to be able to know when not to go into a fight. But he doesn't know that."

Remus shook his head sadly at that, "No, I'm afraid he doesn't. We've all been  
treating him like a god. So it's all our faults. But maybe at least a few of us can change. Sirius and I are both sworn to secrecy. But Harry, why can't you just tell everybody?"

"Because Remus, if the wrong people found out, someone who was severely devoted to Nicholas, he could bind Harry's powers, or worse, kill him. They wouldn't want anybody to take the attention off of him. Especially if they had made an investment in him being the chosen one. Someone who's put their entire reputation at stake by claiming that Nicholas is the boy-who-lived." Sirius explained, hoping his friend would catch on.

"Dumbledore. Ok, so I see why you are keeping this a secret, but why tell us?"

"Because I knew I could trust you. The second I heard the twins speaking about you, I knew that you were two people that I could trust. You can see that the Potters are treating their children wrongly, and that says a lot. Most people wouldn't see that. They would just say that since Nicholas is the chosen one, he should have all of his parents' attention. But you two see things differently. Why is that, by the way?"

"Sirius and I...well, we're together." Remus pauses, waiting for a reaction from Harry.  
"Yeah, so? What has that got to do with it?"

"In order for us to have kids, we have to try really hard. We have to go through adoption agencies to find a child who we can raise. And since I'm a werewolf, they won't grant us custody. So we know how hard it is to have kids. To see parents treat their children like this...well, it's hard for us. If James weren't such a good friend, I'd have left a while ago. But Haytham and Nimr, they're like our children now. They might as well be ours, we pretty much act like their parents."

"So adopt them."

"It isn't that easy."

"You're right, it isn't. But then again, life isn't easy. 'We've all got to make sacrifices;. Dumbledore said that to me when I was taken away from my parents. I know, I was only a baby, but I still remember it. I remember, Voldemort, he came up the stairs. I knew he had come in even before Lily. I felt him coming. Lily hid Nicholas with an invisibility spell, but it failed when she got knocked unconscious. But when Voldemort came in, he looked right at me. He stared into my eyes, and he cast the spell. He knew it was me. We connected then, and nothing can compare to that. I remember, I got a really bad pain in my forehead, and all I could think about was that I wanted mommy. But then James came in, and he found them. He took us all downstairs.

"Dumbledore was waiting. I remember, he glared at me, as though I was useless. I didn't understand. Why didn't they know it was me? But then when Dumbledore sent them here, with Nicholas, I stop remembering. It's like, my memory captured the worst part of the night, and nothing else. I know that Damian found me the next day. They told me as much. They became my family. I accepted them, because I knew they wouldn't leave me. They wanted me. Dad, he took care of me from then on. I was almost always by his side. Then I would play with Timothy when we were old enough to run around outside.

"Our best friend, Draco, he used to chase us around the field. I met him on my 6th birthday. I don't know why, but ever since that day, we've had a connection. When I went away last year to Japan, I wrote to him as much as I could. I think I wrote to him more than I wrote to my own mother!"

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah. The image he puts up isn't him. He has to act like that in public, but he isn't really such a brat. His dad and mine are old friends. When he's around other people, people he isn't close to, he shuts down. He hides behind a mask all the time, and we always joke that one day he won't be able to take the mask off. So I make him relax when it's just us. I don't want him to forget himself and turn into a cold person."

"That's understandable." Sirius smiled softly at the youth. He was still so young, and yet, he knew far too much about things he shouldn't have to think about for years. "Harry, why don't you floo home, tell your family that you are ok. And then you can stay with Moony and I in the far end of the castle. The twins stay with us so that James and Lily can focus more on their precious Nicholas. So why don't you come stay there too? That way you can minimize your time with them."

"Are you sure? Sirius, I'd understand if-"

"Shh. Don't worry, cub. We're both fine with it. Sirius and I would be happy to have you stay down there with us. Really!"

"Ok. I'll go home and get some stuff, and then I'll be back ok? You two don't eat all that candy without me, understand?" Harry tickled each of them briefly, delighting in their giggles. "I'll be back in 15 minutes, tops."

Harry walked over to the fireplace and called out for his home. When he finally stopped spinning, it was to see a very irate Damian, Nicole, Timothy and Nathaniel.

"Uh oh."

* * *

**Arashi: Stupid idiots! Poor things don't deserve such a treatment. Though how Harry is treating the potters is fair. They abandon him first so they deserve it. At least Remus and Sirius are willing to believe something. I wonder whose side they shall remain on, Dumbleidiot and Potters or Harry's. *thinks* Hm...not sure. it's a bit longer then the other chapters about seventeen pages. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Arashi: Potters may be schooled eventually. Hm...it seems Damian won't be that happy with the report of his son is going through. Though Harry will still be a good brother to the younger Potter twins. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Dumbledore Manor

"Uh oh? We were about to send some of the clan after you! Now what is going on? Nathaniel told us what happened earlier."

"The Potters are terrible, dad! They treat those poor boys horribly. That's why I insisted on staying. They're my brothers, and I'm going to make sure that they are taken care of. The godfathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, are the only ones in that house who treat them like they should. I told them everything. I had them swear a wizards oath; so don't give me that look. I trust them."

"'Lupin'? As in 'wolf'?"

"Yeah. He's a werewolf, but he isn't a threat. I promise that he isn't. If it makes you feel better, they probably wouldn't mind if you sent someone from the clan to stay with us. I'm going to be sleeping in the same wing as the boys, which is apparently away from the rest of the Potters. They stay with Remus and Sirius."

"Are you sure about them?"

"Positive. They won't hurt me. Remus isn't part of a pack, and he doesn't attack Vampyres. He doesn't smell dangerous. And none of my senses are saying that either of them is a threat. And even if they did attack me, I know how to defend myself. You know that."

"So why haven't you torn the Potters apart yet? They had the nerve to abandon you and then have more children! And they aren't even treating their other children right!"

"Dad, calm down," Timothy spoke up, "I'm sure Harry has his reasons."

"Timothy is right. I have my reasons. I want to get to know them a bit. Getting to know the enemy is the first step to a successful attack, right?" he grinned at his brother when he rolled his eyes, "I just want to know if they really deserve hell or not. When we go to Hogwarts, I'm going to be able to pull as many pranks on that family as I can dream up. I'm not just going to yell at them! That would ruin all of the fun!"

Everyone in the room groaned at this. They had all been subjected to some of Harry's pranks in the past.

On Harry's eighth birthday, he had decided that it would be fun to turn everybody's hair bright pink. Severus and Lucius were both there, and neither of them was amused. On his tenth birthday, he had put a potion into their food that made them all stand up at random times during dinner and shout out the things they loved most. It was a very quiet table for a while after Damian stood up and shouted out 'Sex' to the room. But since going away, he had toned it down significantly.

"'Ri try not to have all the fun, ok?"

"Don't worry, Shadow. I'll be sure to save some fun for you. Now, I need to get going so they don't think I've abandoned them. If you would like to send someone with me for protection purposes, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. And if they do, then oh well. They can get over it."

"I would feel safer if someone went with you. Especially with a wolf there. And, before you say anything," Damian held up his hand to stop Harry's protest, "I know that you say he is trustworthy, son. But you have been surrounded by trustworthy people, and I'm not confident in you ability to sense a person's true intent. Not yet, anyway. With the exception of the Potters, you've only been around the clan, admittedly a large group, Full Force students, and Sensei, and shop owners around town. Oh, and the Malfoys, but that's all. I don't know if you are ready yet, so yes. Someone will accompany you. Just as Severus will keep an eye on you when you go to school. I can't afford to have something happen to you. Timothy, Fahad, and you are the only males in this family. As the oldest, you are expected to be my heir, but also to watch out for your brothers. If something happens to you, there will be nobody at Hogwarts who can protect them from the other students. Besides, I really just don't want anything to happen to you. I went to a lot of trouble trying to make you a member of our family, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go now. Family is forever, right?"

"I know dad. I wouldn't be going if I didn't think it was necessary, you know that."

"I do. But like I've said, Nathaniel will be accompanying you for the duration of your time with the Potters. I want you to at least try to get along, alright?"

"Alright dad. I'll try." Harry sighed, "But I'm not making any promises. Whether they want to believe it or not, I am not truly one of them. I am merely going for my brothers." And with that said, Damian snapped his fingers to summon a house elf to retrieve Harry's things, as well as Nathaniel's. Without saying anything else besides a few tearful goodbyes (Nicole was crying over her son going away again) Harry, followed by Nathaniel flooed to Dumbledore Manor.

Harry arrived at the house with his belongings, and stumbled into the room he'd left from. "Harry! We'd begun to think that you had changed your mind. Who's your friend?" Remus asked as Nathaniel stepped out of the fireplace.

"You must be Remus. I am Nathaniel of the Ater-Rosa clan. I am merely here to ensure that my young lord here is safe."

Harry rolled his eyes at this, "Nathaniel, relax. Remus, Sirius, this is Nathaniel. Nathaniel, this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. My father wasn't comfortable with me being here alone, so he sent Nathaniel to 'protect' me. I hope you don't mind. He can stay in my room, if you'd like."

"No, of course we don't mind! Maybe with him here, James and Lily will pay attention to the boys."

"I honestly don't think I want the Potters to be around my brothers. I don't want for them to grow up and hate them, or believe that they aren't as good as their big brother. Besides, they are powerful. I can sense that they have a lot of magic in them, and I would rather be there to help them develop their powers than let the Potters neglect to teach them."

"We've been trying to tell James that his sons will be very powerful, more so than Nicholas. But he refuses to listen."

"Which is exactly why I would rather have them be in our care than the Potters. That level of magic needs to be contained early on. If they lose control of it, it could be disastrous."

"So. We know that you are powerful; you've explained that to us. But what exactly does that mean for us? You obviously don't need any training, so we can't help you there. But I would like to help in some way, if only to make up for allowing you to be sent away to begin with."

"Well, I haven't learned how to become an animagus yet. You could teach me how to transform into an animal."

"I will have Severus brew the necessary potion so that we will know what you can become."

The men and Harry continue to talk while Haytham and Nimr play on the floor. They were still young, and did not understand fully what the older people were talking about. But they still had a level of understanding not common in children their age.

Soon the boys began to grow tired, and were put to bed leaving Harry along with the three adults to talk. Their conversation ranged from Harry's life growing up; to the things he did on the weekends. The men were shocked that Harry woke up every morning at five o'clock to go running. Since leaving Full Force, he had begun to sleep in a bit before going for his morning run. He also still did Tai chi in the evenings, and promised to teach Remus and Sirius how to do some of the more basic Tai chi exercises.

By the time they were ready to go to bed, it was 11:00 at night. The two men, Remus and Sirius retired to their bedroom while Harry and Nathaniel made their way to their guest rooms. It had been decided that Harry would sleep in the room connecting to the boys' while Nathaniel would sleep across the hall.

Sure enough, at 5:00 in the morning, Harry was awake and dressed for his morning run. He started out slowly, allowing his muscles to warm up a bit before picking up the pace. He ran through the nearby forest, taking note of the scenery. After about 20 minutes of running, he came to a small clearing. The grass was soft and bright green. Trees surrounded the area on all sides, and a nice covering of leaves protected the area from the sun. Harry slowed down his pace and sat down against a tree. Normally he would have continued on his run, but the sheer beauty of the area had made him stop.

He had the distinct impression that it had not been seen by another person for quite some time. He took that opportunity to meditate and connect with nature. The Japanese were very conscious of nature and the world around them. These teachings had been passed on to both he and Timothy, and at least once a week he liked to reconnect with the world. Another 20 minutes passed by peacefully as Harry sat and meditated on the world.

He thought about his brothers, and how he could help them to strengthen their powers when the time came. He thought about the family he had at home, the ones who loved him unconditionally. He even thought about his twin, Nicholas for a while. It was when he was thinking about Nicholas that he made an important conclusion. Nicholas was treated almost worse than their brothers. Their brothers were ignored and neglected, but they at least had Remus and Sirius to run to.

But Nicholas had this destiny on his shoulders. A destiny that wasn't even his! He was expected to know how to do everything they taught him, like Harry had. But Nicholas was just a normal kid. He didn't really know much about how to fight. He didn't know how to survive in the world. All he had been taught was how to do magic that was too advanced for him, and probably put a strain on his powers. They hadn't taught him anything other than magic. At all.

Harry had been taught basic etiquette from the time he started walking. He had been taught reading and writing, and even math! He read novels when he did get free time, and had been known to write a story or two. But Nicholas didn't even have that option. How they expected him to do well in school was anybody's guess. He hadn't even been taught the basics of how to treat other people. Nicholas would have a full load in school, and would need to find time to figure out if there was anything that particularly interested him. Harry had been training for the last few years so that he could have more time during school to figure out what he wanted to do after he defeated Voldemort.

All Vampyres were raised like this. They taught their children how to do everything at least up to second year material in two different schools, and then the child was free to explore further when they got to their chosen school. Harry had even more time to explore than most since he had technically already finished his schooling. Now he was just going to learn to interact with others and possibly deal with Voldemort.

He shook himself from his musings and slowly stood. Looking around him, he smiled. The area would be perfect for training. He could fight here; maybe conjure a "partner" to spar with. He would need someone to practice with him since Timothy wasn't going to Hogwarts for another year. He slowly made his way back up to the large home and laughed as he was tackled in the doorway.

"Hawy! Where did you go?"

"I went outside to run for a while. Have you boys eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, Nich'las is eating and we're not s'posed to eat with him. He don't like it."

"Well that's silly. Come on, we don't need to eat with him anyway. Harry took one boy in each arm and carried them to the commons area of their wing of the house. He carefully set them both down on their small beanbags and summoned a house elf.

"Did master summon me, sir?"

"Yeah, can we get some breakfast in here? I'm sure you know those two's favorites, and I'll have two Belgian waffles with strawberries and a large glass of orange, grapefruit and cranberry juices."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what to bring for the young masters. We haven't been told their favorites."

"Very well, Haytham, what would you like?" Harry sighed. The Potters hadn't even told the house elves what meals to prepare for the boys. 'Well,' Harry thought to himself, 'That's going to be one thing that I'm going to change.'

"Uhm, can I have a waffle an' some bacon?"

"And Nimr, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I wan' a waffle with raspberries! Nich'las gave me some when he didn't want 'em an' they were good!"

Harry laughed and asked the elf to bring another plate of waffles in case one of the boys wanted more. A few minutes later, the elf returned with all of their items as well as two sippie cups full of milk. The three brothers dug into their breakfast and ate it all. Haytham and Nimr had shyly asked if they could have another waffle, and had finished off the extra plate.

"Well, did you boys enjoy that?"

"Yeah!" They said at once. Harry had talked with them throughout the meal, genuinely listening to them as they talked about everything. They asked him questions too, especially about where he'd been.

"Well, Mummy and Daddy weren't ready for two little boys, so when Nicholas and I were really little, younger than you two, they sent me off to live with some nice people. They've been taking good care of me. I even have another two brothers from that family. Hopefully you'll get to meet them. I have two little sisters too that are about your age. So when you get bigger, you'll go to school with them." Was his answer to that particular question. Seemingly satisfied, the boys moved onto other topics, and before the boys knew it, Remus and Sirius as well as Nathaniel were all wake.

"So, care to join us? The boys were just telling me about the park they went to last week," Harry looked at Remus and an angry face crossed his features before softening as he looked back at the boys.

"An' then Nich'las dropped his ice cream an' we got what was left on the cone! An' then there was a man with balloons, an' mummy an' daddy gots us one! It was cool Hawy!"

"Have you boys eaten yet?"

"Of course we have! I wasn't just going to let my baby brothers starve because the bigheaded 'boy-who-lived' was eating in the kitchen. I summoned a house elf and it brought us food. The boys ate quite a bit. I'm impressed. Usually my little brother, Fahad, can barely eat one waffle and they ate two each. And Fahad is seven years old!"

"I've never seen them eat that much." Remus admitted.

"Yeah, they generally just eat what they're given. How'd you get them to eat more?"

"I asked for more so that they would know that they could have more. Plus, I wasn't sure if I would be really hungry or not, and I got it incase I got hungry. But I would much rather have them eat."

"Harry," Remus questioned softly. He wasn't exactly eager to ruin the mood,

"Is there any way to prove to James and Lily that you are a Vampyre?"

"Why?"

"Honestly?" Harry nodded, "James won't stop complaining about how you need to be taught respect. And how Damian has you thinking that you're some kind of prince but you aren't. And my personal favorite, he'll be damned if his son is a Vampyre. I want to smack him across the head, but he's my friend. I can't do that to him. But there has to be a way that we can get him to understand."

"We can do a heritage potion. Nathaniel's blood should work, since my father sired him as well as me. And James would need to give some blood in addition to mine. That way they can see the results for both families. I can make it, or we can have Sev make it for us."

"Let Severus make the potion, that way the Potters don't think you've cheated. Plus, I'm not entirely sure that we should let them know about how strong you are. Up to two years of training would be understandable having been raised by Vampyres, but all seven years? Not gonna happen. We could send Nathaniel home to gather a vial of your father's blood. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Nathaniel?"

"I can do that. I will be back shortly with the blood."

Nathaniel returned 10 minutes later with a vial of blood. "Let's go get Severus and your 'parents' and have Sev brew the potion."

The group headed to the training room, where they knew that Lily and James would be. After a minor disagreement (James was furious that they had interrupted Nicholas' training for no good reason), the Potters agreed to have Severus brew the potion. The Potters, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Nathaniel, and the twins all headed down to the potions lab to have Severus brew the potion.

It was a relatively easy potion to brew. It didn't even take much time to make it. But still, those 20 minutes were some of the longest minutes of Harry's life. The entire time, James kept ranting about how he didn't need a potion to tell him that Harry was his son. He kept going on about how once the truth was revealed things would change.

"Once this proves that you are not a Vampyre, you will treat me with respect. I am your father, and you know it. I don't know why you are doing this voluntarily, after all, it'll just prove that you've been living a lie."

Harry felt the sudden urge to punch his "father", but Nathaniel placing a restraining hand on his charge's arm stopped him. Finally, the potion was ready. It was separated into two bowls, one for James' blood, the other for Damian's. James went first, and sure enough, the potion came out that James was Harry's father by blood. But when Harry's blood was added in with Damian's, the result was the same. Not only that, but because of the Vampyre blood, it turned a brighter shade, indicating that Harry was more closely related to Damian.

"There you go, father are you happy now? I am more his son than I am yours. Yes, your blood runs through my veins, my appearance can attest to that. But so does his. He is my true father, and I would appreciate it if you remembered that fact, Mr. Potter." Harry had never actually called James or Lily "mum and dad". He felt that doing so would disrespect his actual parents. They were always "Mr. and Mrs. Potter" or "Lily and James".

"Severus, are you sure you made the potion correctly?"

"Yes, James. I am positive. Harry is indeed a Vampyre, and if the rest of his story is correct, he is the heir to the strongest Vampyre clan in Europe if not the world. I'm afraid that the potion supports his claim."

Harry struggled to keep from laughing. The Severus he knew would have been throwing a fit if anybody dared to question his potion making abilities. 'The Potters have him trained like a dog! What would Luke say?'

"Now, if you all don't mind, I need to be going. I have some things going on at my house, and I need to be there."

"You're always disappearing. Where do you keep running off to?" James asked with a suspicious note in his voice.

"I told you, I am returning to my home." The response comes out from between grinding teeth as Severus mentally tries to calm himself. He hated being away from his mate for so long, but nobody outside the clan was to know that he was a Vampyre, so he was forced to leave Luke at home.

"Surely you could stay here? Albus has granted the rest of the Order to remain here for as long as they need to. Why do you so desperately want to go back to your home, when you can be training the Chosen One? Isn't training him more important?"

"Indeed, it is, James . But I have other things I need to do. Believe it or not, I have better things to do than attempt to teach him. I will be working with him at Hogwarts, and that will suffice until he shows some level of aptitude in potion making. Now, I need to leave. I will return on the weekend to test him on his progress. Nicholas, you are to make both of the potions we made today as many times as it takes for you to get it right. I expect you to have them both mastered by the end of this week." With that said, Severus turned on his heel and left the room. Once he'd walked into his chambers, he apparated away to his home where he promptly curled up on the couch with Luke. "I hate children Luke."

"…Really? How much do you hate them, love?"

"Are you ok?" Severus glanced up at his lover, "Are you…?"

"I'm pregnant Sev." Luke grinned a bit at the sudden excitement in his mate's eyes. He'd been taking potions for months so that they could get pregnant, and finally one had worked.

Severus stood up and twirled his mate around in the air before drawing him into a kiss. "I love you." He pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Sev. Forever and for always."

* * *

**Arashi: *laughs* Of course Hay and Nimr will be stronger then Nicholas! Well introducing Sev/Oc with parts of mpreg as well. Sev does deserve to be happy. James you got burn about Harry not truly your son. I hope you guys like this chapter. *chuckles* Hate to admit this is my favorite chaps though hate potters in this one for hurting Harry's baby brothers. Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Arashi: Potters may be schooled eventually. Hm...it seems Damian won't be that happy with the report of his son is going through. Though Harry will still be a good brother to the younger Potter twins. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

::Parseltongue::

* * *

Chapter 11: Confrontations

"So you really are a freak then? If it were my choice, we'd never see you again. I don't want my son interacting with dark creatures such as Vampyres. But since it isn't up to me, it is up to the Headmaster whom he allows to reside in his home; I suppose I cannot do anything. But you are no longer my son. Do you have any idea how bad this will look for your brother? The twin brother of the leader of the light is a Vampyre!" James roared.

"You will calm yourself sir, or you will leave my charge's presence, but if you continue to upset him, I will be forced to handle the situation."

"Nathaniel is right, James." Remus said from beside the man, "You can either accept this, or you can be pissed about it. But if you choose to be pissed about it, then I highly suggest that you leave."

James shot a dark look towards his son and stormed out of the room. Lily had been crying since the results had been made known. "I'm so sorry, Harry. We shouldn't have left you there. Please, forgive us."

"There is nothing to forgive, Mrs. Potter. Whether you and James want to believe it or not, my parents are very loving and caring. They love each of their children the same, and even though I am the oldest, the same amount of attention is paid to the other children. They took good care of me."

"I see that. You have become a remarkable boy. I'm sure your other parents are proud. Maybe I could meet them sometime? Get to know the parents of my little boy?"

"Of course. I'm sure Nathaniel could go back and talk with them, figure out a time and place where we could all get together. Why aren't you upset? I mean, James is pissed about this whole thing…but you don't seem to care as much."

"I'm just more willing to accept that you are who you are. But since Nicholas is the boy-who-lived, it is still important that I devote my attention to him."

"I understand. Well, the boys and I are going to head back to our rooms, right?"

"Yeah! 'M hungry!" Haytham said from his spot next to Harry and Remus.

"Me too!" Nimr agreed.

"Well, we'd better get going then. I'll send Nathaniel to find you and let you know when you can meet my parents."

Lily flinched when Harry said "parents" but did not say anything. Harry then leaned down and picked up Haytham while Remus took Nimr into his arms, and the group headed upstairs to their wing.

"Hey Remus," Harry began, "Do you think that Lily would understand?"

"I'm sure she would. But not yet. It will take some time still for her to be ready to hear the full truth."

"Alright." The group of five continued in silence to their part of the manor where Harry again dumped his brother onto his seat. "So, what would you boys like for lunch?"

"I wan' a grill cheese san'wich!" Haytham said from his beanbag chair.

"Can I get a peanut butter banana sandwich?"

"Of course you can." Harry snapped his fingers and gave the house elf instructions to bring the boys' food as well as what he, Remus, and Sirius requested. The house elf returned with the food, and the group proceeded to eat their meal.

"Harry," Remus began, "what are you going to do when you get to school? You'll already know all of the information, won't you be bored?"

"Nah. Not really. I'm probably going to use the majority of my time to work with the teachers to advance my skills further if possible. I know I was trained up to 7th year in the subjects, but there is still more to learn. And when I do get downtime, I'm going to be doing the homework just like any other student. Plus, with Nicholas there, it'll probably mean that I'm either constantly fighting him or fighting with the Slytherins if I get put in Gryffindor. Draco's the only one who knows that I'm a Vampyre, and that's how we want it to stay. Until it comes time to choose a mate at the beginning of 6th year, I'm going to be like any other kid."

"Does being a Vampyre give you any special skills?"

"Kind of, I guess. I mean, I have better reflexes and hearing than most people, but I'm not any stronger than I should be. The only reason I'm strong at all is because I happen to have gone through intense physical training for a year. As far as magic goes, I pick up on things a little quicker than my peers might, but that might just be me. I can obviously walk into the sunlight, and garlic doesn't repulse me. In fact, my favorite meal has garlic in it. Let's see…I'm not immortal, though it is a bit harder to kill Vampyres. Beheading will kill me, just as it would any other creature. Anything that can kill a person can kill a Vampyres. We heal quicker, so if the wound isn't fatal, we'll survive, and like I said, we have faster reflexes so it makes fighting with us a bit of a challenge."

"Well, you said you wanted to become an animagus, correct?"

"Yeah! That would be really cool, and it would definitely come in handy. Why? Do you have the potion

made?"

"I got it from Severus last night, but didn't have a chance to give it to you. So, let's see what you're going to be!"

Harry accepted the small vial of liquid and swallowed the contents quickly. Potions tended to taste bad, and Severus refused to put any flavoring into his to get rid of some of the bad taste. Instantly he felt it begin to work. The transformation was surprisingly painless. Within moments, there was a rather large phoenix where Harry had been. The bird was magnificent. It was a bright red with gold tipped wings. He wasn't a fire phoenix, but he was another breed. Remus had truthfully never seen such an animal before. As far as he knew, there were no phoenixes with gold feathers anywhere on their body!

After a few minutes, the potion began to wear off, and Harry transformed back into himself. "What did I become?"

"A rather large phoenix with gold tipped wings." Remus replied slightly awed. Phoenixes were generally small creatures, so the fact that Harry was so large was odd in and of itself. But the wings were what really hit Remus hard. He had never seen a bird with wings tipped with gold. He had never even heard of.

"Harry, would you excuse me? I need to go do some research and then I will return. Why don't you boys go outside and play for a little while?"

"Alright. Are you ok, Remus?"

"What? Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

::Harry?:: Belinda slithers out of Harry's room. She'd taken to lying in there during the day so that she could spread out.

::What isssss it Belinda?::

::The wolf…he isss troubled. What isssss wrong?::

::I am learning to turn into an animal. I think what I became may have shocked him a bit.::

::What did you become?::

::He sssssaid I wasss a large phoenix with gold tipped wingssss. Why didn't I become a sssssssnake?::

::You probably have a sssecond form. I wouldn't be too ssssssurprised if you did. You are powerful enough to have four possible forms, though I can only sense two. Perhapsssss the other form issss a sssssnake.::

::And the boyssss? Will they be able to ssshift to animal form as well?::

::Yessss. Haytham will become a hawk, like hisssss animal. And Nimr will become a tiger. I can sssssense it already. Nimr connectssss easily with the earth already and Haytham is connected to the air.::

::I wonder…no. They are young yet. They don't need to grow up quickly. Have you sssseen Nathaniel?::

::No, he wasss with you lassst time I ssaw him.::

::Ok. Maybe he went home to talk with mom and dad. But jusssst to be ssafe, would you mind sstaying out here? I would rather be ssssafe than ssorry. Josh taught me well.::

The snake seemed to laugh at that before curling up on one of the couches to rest. The boys had by now grown accustomed to seeing the serpent and no longer reacted in fear or shock. They had also gotten used to hearing Harry talk with the snake.

"Hawy?"

"What's wrong Nimr?"

"I wan' go ou'side!"

"Me too!" Haytham chimed in.

Harry laughed and stood up, "Well then, let's go outside."

Harry reached down and took one of their hands in each of his, and began to lead them to the main part of the house. Belinda had slithered back to the room when it was decided that they would all go outside. But when they got to the main entrance, they were stopped.

"Where do you think you are going with my sons?"

"Outside. They would like to play, and I am going with them. Would you rather go with them yourself, James?" Harry spit out, his eyes staring straight into his father's almost wishing he'd say yes.

"I would, but I need to go help Nicholas. But I don't want you corrupting my sons against me, Vampyre."

"Don't worry, James." A voice said from the stairway, "I'll make sure he doesn't corrupt them." Remus looked briefly at Harry, and nodded slightly. They would talk later.

James turned then and stalked out of the room. He was furious that he had been proven wrong, and even more upset by the fact that his son was a Vampyre.

"Thank you, Remus." Harry said when James had left, "the boys were just wanting to play outside."

"I know. He is just upset, give him some time."

"Fine. Let's go play, guys." Harry turned and walked out of the Manor fully, taking the boys to the area that they liked to play in. "Tickle attack!"

Harry launched a full on tickle assault on both of the boys at the same time, smiling when he heard them giggling uncontrollably. But suddenly, the tables were turned, and Harry found himself on his back trying to fend off the attacks of two toddlers on a mission.

"No! No tickling me!" He gasped out between his laughs.

The three boys continued to play like this for the next hour until Nathaniel came out and brought them inside, "Your parents are here."

"What? Why?"

"Your parents are here to speak with the Potters. I thought you might want to be present."

"Ok, let's go inside guys! I want you to meet my mommy and daddy!"

"Ok!" both boys cried out together before hurrying to go inside.

"Mom! Dad!" Harry called out when he saw them standing in the entrance hall, "Is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not, sweetie. We just decided to come see where you are spending your summer. And we also wanted to drop off your presents, since it is getting to be that time of the year. One more week, and my baby will be 11! I can't wait to see you again on September 1st. We will meet you at the station two hours before it is time to leave, that way we can all get some breakfast before you go."

"Mom! Calm down!" he laughed as he hugged her tight. Whether he liked it or not, he'd missed both of his parents. He then moved to hug his father, seeing James and Lily standing in the doorway.

"Ahem," James said to get their attention, "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Well, tea would be nice, but I suppose we can all do this standing up." Damian replied briskly.

"No, you are correct. Let us go to the parlor for some tea and biscuits." James ground out softly.

After they had all settled down, and the tea had been served, Damian spoke in a calm voice, "I understand that you are now aware of my son's heritage."

"He is i my /i son, and yes, I now know that you freaks have made him one of you." He spit the word "freaks" out viciously.

Damian rose out of his seat and with a small gesture of his hand, James was floating in the air without his wand. "Don't you dare call us that name again, Potter, or I will have every right to make sure that you never say it again." He growled out menacingly.

"Put him down, Lord Ater-Rosa." A soft voice said from behind him. Slowly, James was lowered, and Damian spun to face the man speaking to him. There stood Albus Dumbledore, in bright purple robes with gold dust on them. Behind him, Nicholas was standing looking smug.

"Ah yes. The Headmaster. You know as well as I do, old man, that I have every right to protect my clan from both physical harm and mental harm. Who knows what affect that word could have on Harry if Mr. Potter is allowed to say it freely!"

"James, I'm afraid he is correct."

"But Albus, you can't seriously mean that you are going to allow him to continue living here?"

"But of course I will! You need to get to know him, and he needs to understand his place. His place is to fight beside Nicholas, though he will not be as strong."

"With all due respect Headmaster," Harry chimed in, "I would much rather be fighting with him than fighting beside him. He and I are nothing alike, and no matter how long you put us together, that fact will not change. Even if we do somehow get put together into the same house, we will never get along."

"Of course you'll be in the same house! You are both my sons, and as such you will both be in Gryffindor!" James said in shock. How could Harry even be contemplating being in another house?

"That remains to be seen, James." Albus added from his position in the room, "He has Vampyre blood too, so he may very well be in another house. And it is not heredity that determines where you go, but the traits of a person's personality. Most children develop that based on their parents, but since Harry was raised elsewhere, he may have the traits for another house."

James looked outraged at this, but didn't say anything further. The room was very tense until Albus, in his usual cheerful I'm-going-to-turn-everything-to-my-advantage manner, clapped his hands once and took his seat.

"Now then! You must be Lord Ater-Rosa! It is nice to meet you sir." He reached out and grasped Damian's hand in his own firmly.

Damian returned the handshake warily. The old coot didn't fool him for a minute! "Headmaster Dumbledore" he inclines his head in a small bow as he says the name. "As you are aware, my son—oh alright Harry will be attending Hogwarts this year. My wife and I simply came to make sure that he and his twin were getting along alright. But Headmaster, I understand from a friend of mine that James and Lily Potter will both be teaching at Hogwarts. If they are already biased against Harry, or they act unprofessional in any way towards him, I will be forced to reconsider where we will be sending him. As his legal guardians, it is our job to make sure that he is taken care of properly."

"Rest assured sir, that young Harry will be just fine at Hogwarts! We wouldn't want to keep the boys separate forever, now would we? We need to be there to encourage the bond that was meant to have been there. Twins, as I'm sure you know, are strongest when together."

"Headmaster! If Nicholas is all that you say he is, he shouldn't need the assistance of his brother. And as you are aware, Headmaster, that only applies when the twins are equal in strength. You've already pointed out that Nicholas is stronger, so having Harry working with him may, in fact, make him weaker." Damian stared the Headmaster in the eye, watching as the sparkle suddenly dimmed before reappearing. "I'm sorry sir, but it is time for us to leave. We have children at home who will be needing to be tucked into bed."

"Surely you can have the house elves do that for you!" James insisted.

He wanted the chance to talk with the man with Albus here. It would probably work to his advantage having the great and all-knowing Albus Dumbledore there to support him!

"We would never do such a thing!" Nicole cried out for the first time, "How can you even suggest such a thing? I don't know how you people do it, but we have always tucked our children into bed ourselves. And when they are frightened, we come and lay down with them until they fall asleep. Everyone in the clan has done so for generations! Perhaps it is just within the Vampyre communities that it is like this, but the idea of allowing someone else to put my children to bed repulses me. Now," she composed herself after her outburst, "we need to get going. Our sons and daughters will be getting ready for bed now. Goodnight to you all," she paused when she got to Harry, "I will see you in a couple weeks, okay? Be good!"

"I will mom. Tell everyone I said 'hi' and give Tara, Mealla, and Badra a kiss from their biggest brother, ok?"

Nicole merely smiled at him in reply before pulling him in for another hug. Harry then turned to his father and pulled him into a hug.

Damian returned the hug, looking pointedly at James as he said, "You are my son. You are my heir and you are a very important part of our family. Don't forget that."

"I won't, dad. Tell Timothy that I miss him, will ya? I miss sharing a room with my brother."

"It won't be much longer until you will be sharing a room with at least one other boy depending on your house…but that will come in time. Now, I want you to get to bed, and tuck these two little ones in, ok? They seem to have taken quite a liking to their big brother."

Harry grinned at that, and released his father. He then bent down to wake the boys who had fallen asleep on the ground. "Say goodnight guys."

"G'nigh ev'rybody." Haytham mumbled against Harry's right shoulder while Nimr said a simple "g'nigh' from his left. The boys then left the parlor to go to bed. Moments later, Nathaniel, Remus, and Sirius joined them on the way to their wing.

"Are you ok, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired, and I'm probably going to get up even earlier to give myself time to think after my run. I'll see you all in the morning." Harry then disappeared into his room, carrying both of the boys with him. Walking through the connecting door, Harry puts them both in their beds and placed a gentle kiss on each of their foreheads. "Goodnight boys." After turning out their lights, he climbed into bed to go to sleep.

* * *

**Arashi: Stupid git can't seem to understand the fact. Other then being told off it seems by Harry's real dad not a jackass. But Nick needing Harry? Oh boy Dumbledore you are a stupid idiot.*rolls eyes* Anyways hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Arashi*strangles Nicholas and James*: er…right this chapter will be a bit more interesting you can say with Harry and Litle bad boy Nicky's bday. The chosen one *snorts* A little fly…*shakes head* Anyways enjoy the chapter ^^ *continues strangle James and Nicholas* **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

::Parseltongue::

* * *

**Chapter 12:Birthdays **

After saying goodnight to the boys, Remus Lupin finally cracked.

"How dare he!" he said to his husband, Sirius, "What was he thinking? Dark creature! He called his own son a freak for something he has no control over!"

Before Sirius could stop him, Remus stormed out of their wing to find James. When he finally found him, he punched his friend hard enough to make him fall.

"What the hell, Moony! What was that for?"

"How dare you call your son a freak for being a dark creature! What about me, James? Hmm? Am I a freak as well?"

"Of course not! I—"

"He is your son, whether you like it or not! He has no control over what he is, How can you be ok with me, but hate your own flesh and blood?"

"What will everyone say, Moony? The Chosen One's twin is dark! Can you imagine how bad that'll make Nicholas look? I'm only looking out for my son."

"They are both your sons!" Remus yelled back. He just couldn't understand why James couldn't understand.

"Harry is not my son. He belongs to his clan now." James turned and left the room. He still didn't know why Remus was making such a big deal about it. Didn't he know that there is a difference in a friend and a son?

The next two weeks passed by easily enough. Remus, Sirius, Nathaniel and the boys had practically locked themselves in their wing. None of them ever had any reason to interact with the Potters. The house elves would bring all of their meals, and the boys were content to play inside. Remus and Sirius spent a lot of their time lounging around playing with the boys. The only one who ever left the rooms was Harry when he went running in the morning. He had taken to waking up at four o'clock again so that he wouldn't run the risk of meeting any of the Potters on his way.

But on Harry and Nicholas' birthday, they were forced to meet up. The Potters had gotten some things for Harry, and everyone in the Manor was forced to show up to see Nicholas opening his presents. That is when the trouble began. Nicholas sat down next to his large pile of presents, far more than any 11 year old would ever need. Harry's pile was small in comparison. He had two things from the Potters, and four things from Remus and Sirius. The majority of his presents were left in his part of the Manor so that Nicholas wouldn't get upset.

"What's the matter, Vampyre?" Nicholas addressed Harry, "Did your mummy and daddy forget to send you presents?"

Nathaniel stiffened noticeably behind Harry, preparing to handle the youth. "No, I didn't want to anger you by bringing my presents down here. If you'd like to see me opening them, I can send a house elf to get them."

"Yeah, I'd love to see how many you've got. I've got more though. Our parents love me. I doubt that you can say the same." Nicholas said petulantly. Harry snapped his fingers and gave instructions to the house elf to bring down some of his presents. Not all of them, just a small portion of them. He really didn't want to end up fighting on his birthday.

The house elf reappeared with five or six more presents, and Harry sat back to open them. When Nicholas began taunting him again, Nathaniel put up a silencing barrier between the boys so that no one on their side of the barrier could hear his voice. Harry smiled gratefully up at his guard.

The first thing he opened was a book from his parents. It was all about the life of the boy-who-lived. The second present from them was a picture of Lily, James, Nicholas, and Harry from when the boys were just babies. Harry forced a smile onto his face after each gift. He had always been told to act grateful no matter what you are given.

The next presents were from Sirius and Remus. The first present he opened was a book about his animagus form. After doing a lot of research, Remus had found out what the strange bird was. It was a mythical bird. It was said to have been the leader of all of the light creatures. It was a sun phoenix. They were incredibly rare, and even when they had existed, only one was born every 200 years. None had been seen in close to 600 years, so in theory, none should exist anymore. But Harry had proven that wrong. For him to be such a rare animal when he transformed was an extraordinary thing. Here he was, future leader of one of the strongest Vampyre clans in the world, and he was also a figure of the head of the light.

The second present from them was a necklace with a serpent wrapped around a sword. The snake was made out of silver, with emeralds taking the place of eyes. The sword was also made out of silver, and engraved on it was his name in runes.

Third was a book on advanced potions. They had learned from Severus that Harry was particularly interested in the subject, and the gift was perfect for him. Next was a magical fighting dummy. When it was being used, it could be "programmed" to either fight back, stand still, or block attacks, depending on what the user wanted. Harry was truly grateful for these gifts, and gave each of his godparents a hug.

Next he opened the small pile of presents from his parents. He had made sure to tell the elf to only bring some of their gifts down, instead of bringing any of the clan's. His parents had sent him a wide array of things. First was a book on fighting styles and techniques. Then he opened up a box filled with candy and some of his favorite sweets. They also sent him a recipe book, with all of the family recipes that they could find. They sent him a necklace that would effectively connect them to their son at all times. All he had to do was say their name, and the necklace would allow them to communicate. The necklace had a tracking charm, and would alert the other wearers if one of the people was in danger. The final gift that Harry opened was a family ring. It was customary to give the eldest son the family ring on their 11th birthday so that their peers would know their status. It wasn't as important as it once had been, and not all families followed this tradition, but nearly all of the Vampyre clans did. Nicholas was still opening presents, and was surrounded on all sides by candy and clothes. He had the newest broom, the Nimbus 2000, even though first years were not permitted to have their own brooms. He had also received an owl. It was a large eagle owl with black and gray wings.

Nathaniel took down the sound barrier, and the group nearly groaned when they heard James boosting his son's ego even further. "You're going to be the Gryffindor seeker, just like me, and you'll be one of the best I'm sure. Next year, I'll teach you some of my old tricks."

"Cool! We'll beat those slimy snakes for sure!"

Severus rolled his eyes behind the boy's back, making Harry laugh slightly. "Yes, I'm sure that with you there, us _slimy snakes_ are sure to lose." He drawled.

"Hey dad," Nicholas asked, "What are you going to be doing this year? I mean, I know that you're teaching, but what subject?"

"Well, I'm going to be teaching you defense along with your uncle Remus. Your mom is going to be helping the transfiguration teacher, and Sirius will be there as some extra defense in case any of the Death Eaters decide to try anything."

"Oh, ok." He continued on with opening his presents, revealing books, and candy and clothing galore. His parents didn't even look slightly ashamed by the fact that they were so obviously favoring one son. It was as it had always been.

"Hey," Harry interrupted their conversation, "Can we all go back to our rooms? The boys are beginning to get antsy and I think it would be best if we left now." The statement may have sounded like a question, but his eyes told them that he was just telling them.

"Of course. The boys are looking a bit 'antsy' as you put it, so go ahead. Remus, Sirius, can you go with them? I'd feel more comfortable if you were there to supervise them in addition to Nathaniel." Lily replied. She knew that none of them actually wanted to be there, and this was a good way to get them out of there as soon as possible. She didn't want to cause problems in the group.

"Alright. We'll see you all later, I'm sure." The statement was a complete lie, but Sirius said it anyway, while scooping young Haytham into his arms.

The group of five left the room with all of Harry's presents being levitated in front of them.

"I'm sorry," Harry said once they had reached their quarters, "I just couldn't stand to sit there and watch him open presents while they fawned over him."

"No need to apologize. Why don't you open up the rest of the presents?"

"Are you sure? I mean, I can wait and open them up later when I'm on my own if you'd like."

"Nonsense! Go ahead and open them now, we want to see what you've got."

Harry slowly began to open up the remainder of his presents. Each member of the clan had bought him something, and his parents had given him several more things. Severus had given Harry several very rare potions ingredients, along with a book on potions. The book was old, and had been written in, it looked like it once belonged to a potions genius.

He also received a Nimbus 2000, and some clothing. His parents had given him an invisibility cloak and a winter cloak with a large snake on the back. The clasp was shaped like a snake's mouth, with the fang being the clasp. The cloak itself was a deep blue color, while the snake was green.

The rest of the presents were full of candy and clothing and books. It took him through lunch to finish opening everything. Nathaniel was laughing by the end, when he noticed that Harry was nearly covered in presents.

"Nathaniel, why does the clan always feel the need to give me so many gifts?"

"Because you are the son of Damian. We do the same for your brothers and sisters. As his the members of his clan, we feel that we ought to make sure that you children are happy. It is a long standing tradition for us to give our Lord's children gifts for birthdays and Yule."

"But I'm already happy. I don't need all this to make me happy."

"I am aware of that, but it is tradition. And besides, we all practically raised you and your brothers and sisters. We all raise our children together, so we give every children presents…you just get more because of your father's position."

"Ugh!" Harry rolled his eyes. He had never been a big fan of attention. "What time are we meeting mum and dad?"

"Well, the train leaves at 11:00, and your parents wanted to have breakfast first. So I suppose we should probably leave here by 7:00, that way we have some time to kill."

"Alright. What about the boys?"

"James and Lily insist on taking them on the train so that it looks like one happy family. I'll bet that they expect you to go along with it."

"Well, that isn't going to happen. First off, I'm probably going to be riding with Draco, and I'm sure that'll piss them off. Second, I'm going to be spending the time before the train leaves with my parents. They're bringing Timothy, aren't they?" He asked Nathaniel.

"Yes, Timothy will be there."

"Nathaniel, you aren't coming to school with me next year, right?"

"No I'm not," the man chuckled, "I will be returning to my own family after this summer. Sarah should be giving birth in late September. Another little girl will be added to the clan. We haven't decided what to name her yet."

"I'd forgotten that she is pregnant! Shouldn't you be with her?"

"Relax child. Let's begin to pack up your things."

Many shrinking charms later, everything was finally packed away in Harry's trunk. "Are you ready for school, Harry?" Remus asked that night before they went to bed.

"I hope so. I wonder which house I'll be sorted into."

"Knowing you, it'll either be Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I suppose it is up to the Sorting Hat to decide."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, goodnight guys," Harry said to each of the adults, "I'm going to go to bed. We have to leave early in the morning."

"Goodnight Harry. Sweet dreams!"

"Yeah, you too." Harry turned around and walked into his bedroom to go to bed. In the morning, he would begin a new chapter of his life. And in the afternoon, he would begin his stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**Arashi: Well at least Harry is more considerate then this little twit *Holds Nicholas* I hope you guys continue liking this story. You just go to love the younger twins though still fell bad. Hm...wonder what House Harry will be in. What ever it is I know it will piss off James as hell *smirks* Please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Arashi: Sorry working so hours been strange and been tired ^^;. Anyways here is more off annoying Nicholas and James confronting James. Bit of the Alter-Rose clan appearances as well. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

::Parseltongue::

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Mum, why do we have to go a month early again?" Nicholas whined.

"We've been over this, dear. Your father and I need to get ready for classes to begin. We will return to London on the 1st so that you boys can take the train to school."

"But mum! Why can't I stay with the Weasleys? Or maybe Uncle Albus would let me stay here. I don't want to go to Hogwarts this soon! It's boring there when there aren't any kids. And the only one my age will be him!" Nicholas nodded his head towards Harry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have enough children to take care of. And you need to get used to that school anyway. School will be much easier this year if you know your way around. As for your brother, you two will be in the same house, so I expect you to get along with him. Use this time to get to know him."

"Fine." Nicholas stormed out of the room.

He just couldn't believe that his mother wasn't listening to him. This was all Harry's fault. He continued to the main sitting area to wait for his parents to get ready, glaring heatedly at his brother. "Why do you look so smug?"

"I'm sorry. But that must have been a first for you, having somebody tell you no. How did it feel, all mighty boy wonder?" Harry smirked. He really was getting too much enjoyment out of this.

"Oh shut up. You think you're so special because dark creatures raised you, but you're not. You're just the poor little boy whose parents didn't want him. We'll see how special you are when we get to Hogwarts. Don't forget your place, Vampyre." Nicholas sneered.

Harry saw red at this. "Why you selfish, prick! How dare you insult me like that? I am your brother, your twin. Whether you like it or not, brother" Harry ground out, "we are related through blood. I suggest you watch yourself at school, you won't have mummy and daddy to protect you anymore." He stood up and walked out of the room to find Nathaniel. He needed to ground his magic before he lost control.

Finally he spotted him, standing in the doorway talking to Remus. Without a word he followed Harry outside leaving a dumbfounded Remus in his wake. "What is it?"

"My magic. I can barely control it. I need to drain some of it off before I lose control. I need somebody to ground me, and you are the only one I know of who can do it."

The two reach Harry's clearing and sit down within the protective bubble. Harry quickly cleared his mind of all thought and focused on the feel on Nathaniel's presence within his mind. They had done this several times, so they were able to begin fairly quickly. Harry let down the blocks he had around his magic core, and allowed the magic to flow freely. He pictured the flow going into the ground, leaving his body. When he had drained off as much as he could, he followed Nathaniel's mind back where he blocked off his magical core again. Slowly opening his eyes, he grinned at Nathaniel.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Are you ready to head back? I'm sure Remus is worried by now."

"Yeah, let's head back." The two walked on in companionable silence lost in their thoughts. When they reached the house, it was to see a large group of people standing around outside. "Wonder what's going on." Harry mumbled to himself.

"Harold James Potter!" James roared, "How dare you just run off like that! You scared your mother! We were about to send Sirius and Remus after you!"

"James. You will watch your temper around my charge. I'm afraid, Mr. Potter, that you have close to no say in the matter. As his guardian, I am in control. I was with him, therefore, you have no grounds to treat him in this manner."

"Bullshit! He is my son!"

"What? So now you want to claim me? What happened to me being a freak, hmm? What happened to me being worthless to you, Mr. Potter?" The words are spat out at the dumbfounded man.

He was simply not used to being talked to in such a manner—much less by a child! Harry walked past him and headed to where he could se his things waiting. He knew that they should weigh more than they did. Nathaniel had been forced to make shelves and cabinets to fit all of Harry's things. The storage units were then shrunk down so that they would fit inside the trunk. There was a mini wardrobe in there, as well as two bookcases, another trunk and several cabinets filled with odd and ends.

He grabbed up the trunk, happily surprised to find that it weighed very little. "I will meet you at the school. But first I need to make a trip home. I will be there in 20 minutes."

With that said, Harry turned and stepped into the fire, calling out the name of his home.

"Mum! Father!" he called out when he stopped spinning.

"Harry!" His mother rushed to him, "what's wrong? Why aren't you with the Potters?"

When she looked at his face, she knew, "Oh Merlin. What have they done?"

"First it was Nicholas, the bloody prick, he started going off about how we're all dark and how he's better than I am. That got my magic going out of control, so I took Nathaniel to help me drain it off. When we got back, it was to hear James complaining about how I was his son and all that rot. I needed to come home to settle my magic a bit. I have to spend another month with them."

"Yes, I'm afraid you do. But the castle is a big place, I'm sure you'll be able to find at least one place to hide out while you're there. It won't be too bad, I'm sure. And if it gets to be too much, you have Severus there to help you. We are just a fire call away; you know that. All you need to do is call us and we'll be there as quickly as we can."

"I know mum. Is Timothy here?"

"Yes, he is."

"He in his room?"

"I believe so. Just remember, you only have a few minutes here before you need to leave."

"I know, mum." Harry turned then and ran up the stairs to his brother's room. "Timothy!" he called out when he saw his brother, "Tadaima" (a.n translation note in bottom of fic)

"Okaeri-nasai." (welcome home)

Harry hugged his brother tightly. "I miss you. I still train everyday, but it isn't the same without you there to help."

"I know Fang. But you're going to have to do it for another year. I'm going back to the school this year, but it will only be to practice and keep up on my lessons."

"I'm glad that you can go back this year."

"So am I. I want to keep learning more."

"So do I." Harry sighed as he thought about the upcoming year. Would he really be able survive a year there with his twin? Then the lessons, what if they were too easy? He knew that they would mostly be review, but would the teachers be willing and able to teach him further in subjects? He took a deep breath before hugging his brother tight, "I will miss you Shadow. I don't think we've ever been separated for such a long time. I wish you could come with me, but you were born in September. Oh well, write to me often, ok? I might need it to pull me through this year. I'll be back for the Yule celebrations."

"Alright Fang. You'd better get going. We don't want the Potters thinking that you've run away!"

Harry laughed, "No, that wouldn't be good. Nathaniel will be returning soon, his mate is to give birth to a child."

The brothers separated and Harry made his way back to the living room. "Harry, we will see you on September 1st son." His mother told him, "Just try to get along with him, in theory he is just like you…in blood if nothing else."

"Ugh," Harry says disgusted, "don't remind me. I hate the fact that I am related to that little—"

"Harold Joseph Ater-Rosa! Don't you dare finish that sentence! Now, get going. The Potters will be expecting you. Please, try to get along with him." She hugged her son tight.

"Fine! I'll do my best. But if he makes another comment like the one he made today, I don't know that I'll be able to stop myself." With one final kiss goodbye, Harry turned to enter the fireplace, calling out "Hogwarts" before zooming away.

When he arrived at his destination moments later, it was a to see a group of strangely silent adults. The room looked vaguely familiar, but he had no idea why. Albus Dumbledore sat behind a large desk in what was presumably his office.

"Harry, it is good that you could join us. We have a few things to discuss with you. You will not be contacting your family while you are here. You are here to learn, and since you are not as advanced as your brother, you will need to work extra hard to keep up." James began, "It will not do for you to make your brother look bad because of your poor performance."

Harry felt a calming influence enter the air and looked up to meet Severus' eyes. The man gave an almost imperceptible nod to his new charge.

"Headmaster," the surly man interrupted, "Harry has every right to contact his parents. If there is a need for him to contact them, as a Vampyre, and one of high standing no less, he will need to be in contact with them. Especially when school starts. Harry has been living in a Vampyre clan his whole life. Being surrounded by so many people will strain his powers. His senses will be completely out of sync with the rest of his body.

"It is part of the Vampyre code to allow the young ones to contact their families. You are aware of this. Several of the students in my house who have any form of creature blood in them are allowed to use the floo anytime they wish to contact family. I'm afraid, Headmaster, that you have no choice but to allow the boy to contact his kin. I am sure that the young Lord Ater-Rosa will be able to keep up with his studies."

The headmaster turned his gaze on his potions teacher. How dare he tell him what he could and could not do! The man had a point though. It wouldn't do to have the Vampyre clans up in arms against him. If the Vampyre clans turned against him, the other clans may follow: the veelas, the werewolves, and the elves. With so many students having at least a little creature blood, it would be very bad indeed.

"You are correct Severus," the headmaster sighed, "I am afraid, James, that you have no right to ban Harry from speaking with his family."

"But Albus—"

"No. My hands are tied on this one. We cannot legally prevent a young one of a Vampyre clan from speaking to his clan. And with his family being so important in the Vampyre community, it would be very bad indeed."

"Fine!" James spat out at his son, "But you listen here, freak, if you make your brother look bad in the slightest way, I will personally ensure that your stay here will not be pleasant."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Potter?" Harry inquired briefly.

"No. It is a promise." With that, James stood up from his seat and stormed out of the room.

"Good. Now that that is settled, where am I to stay for the remainder of the summer?" Harry asked, trying to keep a smile off of his face.

"You will be sleeping in your parents' quarters. They have a large area for the summer, and you will be sharing a room with the boys. Nicholas has his own room as he will be training for much of the day."

"Is there anywhere for me to train, headmaster?"

"What do you mean, child? You have not yet begun school."

"No, not magic. I don't tend to use magic unless I need to. I mean physical training. You know, weights, running, sparring, that sort of thing."

"I'm afraid not. But if you must go running I suppose it wouldn't hurt anyone if you went running around the lake."

"Thank you, sir. I will be going now. Professor Snape, would you mind showing me to my new room?"

"Of course. Headmaster." Severus inclined his head towards the headmaster in a slight bow before turning on his heel to show Harry the way. As soon as they got into the hall, Severus started laughing. "You are an insolent brat, you know that don't you?"

"How can I not, Sev? You tell me everyday. Thank you for my birthday present by the way. I haven't had a chance to say thank you yet."

"Yes well, don't think that just because you are good at the art of potion making that I will go any easier on you. You will be treated like any other student would be."

"I know Sev. So how is Lucas?"

"He's pregnant. I'm going to be a daddy!" Severus let out a genuine smile at that. "I never thought that it could happen to me, that I would ever be blessed with a child, but it has happened. I found out about it the day I brewed that bloody potion for your so-called parents. He sends his love, by the way. He will be spending the year in my chambers, but unfortunately he won't be able to leave the dungeons. He'll be able to roam around down there, even go into Slytherin's dormitories, but he will not be able to wander around in the rest of the school." Severus sighed, "I just couldn't bare to be without him, especially now that he is pregnant. I love saying that. My love is pregnant." He smiled again.

"You're so cute, Sev. I've never seen you this happy. I'm glad that you are getting the chance to be happy Sev."

"As am I, young one. As am I. Now then," Severus said, instantly serious again, this is the entrance to your new rooms. On September 1st you will return to London to take the train back. When you get here, you will be sorted into your house. Despite what your 'father' says, I doubt you will be in Gryffindor. So you need not worry about being in the same house as your brother. Although, he strikes me more as the Hufflepuff type. Oh well. I'd best be off. Will you be coming to see us later this week?"

"Of course I will be. I need to brush up on my potions skills before school starts."

"Then I will speak with you in a couple days." Severus spun on his heel and made his way back to the dungeons.

When he arrived it was to see his mate, Lucas, asleep in bed. Sitting down carefully, he maneuvered his body to lie next to his lover's, gently holding him around his waist. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of his lover's head, "Goodnight, my love" and followed his lover into sleep.

* * *

**Arashi: I know the two cuties Nimr and Hay aren't feature much in this chapter but they'll have an important part as well. This is just showing more what Harry has to deal with other then it seems more of Dumbledore's true nature coming out. Please read and review.**

**Translation notes- Meaning of other words in the fic that will be seen**

**1.****Tadaima- I'm Home**

**2. Okaeri-nasa- Welcome Home**


	14. Chapter 14

**Arashi: Things been coming along in this story. I've been keeping in mind with all the possible suggestions for this story and thanks for them. Well this chapter will take the boys starting Hogwarts. A bit more coming for the train ride and see how things will go. Other then meeting more of Harry's younger siblings in his family at Ater-Rosa Clan.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

The following month passed relatively smoothly. Harry spent most of his time in the dungeons with Severus or with his younger brothers. He had discovered the Room of Requirements and had figured out how to work it. The two young boys were beginning to show signs of magical ability, and Harry was happy to see it. He was sure that his brothers would be powerful boys when they were older.

In addition to potion making, and playing with the boys, Harry also continued his training. The room of requirements would supply him with everything he needed to train his body as well as his mind. With just a thought, the room would transform to contain weights and various machines. He could turn it into a sparring room, with padding on each of the walls. When he wanted to work on his forms, and traditional formations, he would make mirrors appear on each of the walls, so that he could make sure he was doing everything correctly. Every morning, Harry would go out and run around the lake. He would leave early enough to run through the fog, and would sometimes stop to sit by the lake.

Sirius and Remus played with the boys while Harry trained. They would take the boys around the castle, showing them various paintings. A room had been set up for them that held a playroom for them. It was equipped with a swing set, and a large jungle gym. It had a ball pit that was charmed to keep the boys safe. If the boys fell too low, it would push them back up allowing them to get out.

Nicholas spent nearly all of his time training with the Order. He was slowly making progress. Everyone was proud of him, and they were all still convinced that Nicholas must be the Chosen One. He was taught some of the material from the third years' work. Charms was by far his strongest subject. He did not do so well in Transfiguration, and his Potions ability was severely lacking.

Then, finally, September 1st came along. Both of the boys, as well as Remus and Sirius portkeyed to Platform 9 ¾. "Harry," Remus began, "do you know where you are to meet your parents?"

"No, they just said to meet them here."

The small group exited the platform and was greeted by Harry's family, "Harry!" Badra called out, launching herself into her brother's arms.

"Have you been a good girl for mommy and daddy?" Harry asked with a smile.

Badra nodded her head frantically, "Yes! I've been helping mommy take care of Tara and Mealla!"

"Good girl! I knew I could count on you to help!"

He turned to young Fahad and smiled at him, "Have you been a good boy?"

Fahad smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Have you been listening to mommy and daddy?"

"Uh huh! An' Timothy has been teaching me some stuff too!"

Timothy walked up to his brother next, "Fang!" He pulled his brother into a tight hug, "How was the rest of your trip?"

"It wasn't too bad. Have you been a good boy Shadow?" Harry asked mockingly.

"Oh shut up, you! I'm only a few months younger than you."

"Hey, I have to give you a hard time, you know that." Harry walked up to his parents; each of them was holding a young child in their arms. They bent down so that Harry could see his sisters, "Hey you two! I've missed you both this summer. Maybe when you get a little bit older, I can introduce you too my other baby brothers. You're close in age, so maybe you can have some friends." He offered them his fingers to hold, and looked up at his parents, "So, where are we going for breakfast?"

"Well, there's a small restaurant just down the block, we thought that we could go there." Nicole offered with a small smile. She loved seeing the way her eldest son interacted with his brothers and sisters.

"Sounds good to me!"

The large group made their way to the restaurant to eat, with Nicholas trailing along feeling severely out of place. He was surprised to see the manner in which Harry acted with his family. The Harry he had seen was almost cold to everyone other than Haytham, Nimr, Sirius, and Remus. He rarely smiled around his parents, and generally preferred being alone instead of being with everyone else.

The group ate spent the two hours talking and laughing with each other, talking about the younger children at the table, and things they'd done. Nicholas still felt like an outsider to the group. The attention wasn't focused on him, and he didn't like it. In fact, the attention didn't seem to be focused on any one member of the group. He simply couldn't understand it. Every parent must have children they dote on, a child in particular that they focus their attention on. The Weasleys had Percy, his parents had him. But this group seemed to look at each of the children the same way. It was astounding!

Damian glanced at his watch briefly, "Well, it's about time to go everyone." Everyone groaned except Nicholas; he was quite happy to be leaving. "Let's go see Harry off guys. He'll be back in a few months for Yule."

"Yeah, I'll be back soon. So no frowny faces!" Harry said mockingly stern. Badra was still looking upset, so he moved to kneel before her, "Hey, I want you to look out for everybody, ok? I'll be back soon, and you can beat me up all you want then, ok?"

She giggled, "You're silly! But ok!"

Harry stood back up, taking his sister's hand in his and followed his parents out the door. Nicholas heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the entrance to the platform. He ran to the entrance and happily appeared on the other side.

Harry rolled his eyes at his twin, and turned to say his goodbyes to his family, "I'll write to you all as much as I can. And I'll be back for Yule, with lots of presents for everybody, ok?"

They all laughed at the last bit, and gave him a hug and kiss goodbye, "Keep up with your class work, and be good!" His father said as Harry was about to walk onto the platform.

"I will be, don't worry dad. I'll be on my best behavior as much as possible."

Damian groaned, but allowed his heir to walk through the barrier. The family stood there for a few minutes before turning and walking to the car they had brought.

Harry quickly boarded the train, and immediately began searching for Draco. He finally found him in one of the last compartments. "Hey Dray, can I sit here?"

"Sure! How was your summer Harry?"

"Ugh, I spent part of it with my twin, Nicholas." He rolled his eyes, "The little brat thinks that the world revolves around him!"

"Well, you're here now. So just relax, ok?"

"Yeah, ok Dray." Harry smiled at his friend, "So how was your summer?"

"It was great! Dad took me shopping nearly every day! And he even bought me some extra books for this year."

Harry groaned, "I am definitely not looking forward to making myself seem dumber than I am. I already know all of this crap that they're going to be teaching us! And my so-called 'parents' are teachers this year. It'll definitely be interesting, that's for sure. I wonder which house I'll be sorted into."

"Hopefully you won't end up in Gryffindor."

"Yeah. If that's where I end up, I'm leaving. Hell, Durmstrang wanted me! They tried to convince my father to send me there instead!"

"But if you go there, you won't be able to see me! And besides, you already know all of their material as well. So you'd be just as bored there."

"But they focus on training the mind, and the body. The kids there are taught to use their bodies to fight in battle as well as their magic."

"You have a point there. But surely you can practice all you want while you're at Hogwarts. Maybe you can talk to Sev about setting up a training room in the dungeons?"

"I hadn't even thought of that."

The rest of the train ride was spent making idle conversation, both boys using the time to reconnect. Their time apart had been hard on both of them. Surprisingly enough, they were not interrupted by anyone during the trip. None of the other children seemed interested in searching the train. The only person who came to the door was the lady with all the candy. Both of the boys bought enough sweets to last an average person two months, if not longer.

When the train arrived at the station, the boys gathered up their things and made their way to the boats, where a large man stood shouting for the first years. They climbed into one of the boats with a boy named Blaise, and rode in awe towards the intimidating looking castle.

When the boats docked, Blaise finally spoke up, "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You're the eldest child of Damian, aren't you?"

"Yeah, he's my dad. Why?"

"My father works with the clan sometimes. He's a lawyer."

"Oh. That makes sense. How did you know it was me?"

"My dad told me that you have a strange scar on your forehead. So it kinda became obvious."

Harry laughed at that, "Observant, eh? Well then, yes. I am Harry Ater-Rosa."

"I'm Blaise Zabini. It's a pleasure to meet you." The brunette turned to Draco, "Hey Dray, why didn't you tell me that you were friends with Harry?"

Draco shrugs, "It didn't seem like a big deal. We pretty much grew up together."

Suddenly, one of the professors, Lily, entered the room. She explained what was to happen, and led the large group into the Great Hall. One by one, she called out the names. Finally she got to Harry, "Harry Potter?"

Harry just looked around, "If you are speaking to me, Professor, I suggest you use my correct name."

Lily glared at him, "Fine," she ground out, "Harry Ater-Rosa."

Harry walked up to the stool and sat down, placing the large hat on his head. He suddenly heard the hat begin to speak into his mind, 'Ah yes. Another member of your clan. And the Prince at that! You have the traits of each of the houses: loyalty, bravery, cunning, and intelligence, confident in your abilities I see.'

The hat seemed to laugh when Harry thought one sentence, 'Not Gryffindor.'

'Oh no. Don't worry young lord; you won't be placed in Gryffindor. But I can't decide. But wait, what's this? You have a mate in Slytherin? Well then, I suppose that I should put you with your mate, make things easier for everyone.' So finally, the hat called out to the Great Hall, "Slytherin!"

The Hall was silent. But once they had gotten over their shock, the Slytherin table erupted in cheers. Severus was smiling in his seat, laughing silently at the Hall's reaction. Harry stood up and practically ran to his seat, laughing and talking with several of the snakes along the way. To say that the other houses were upset would be a rather large understatement. A Potter in Slytherin?

But nobody was as upset as James. He stood up from his seat and marched down to his son. "What do you think you are doing? You belong in Gryffindor! You are my son, and as such, you simply cannot be seen with these….children. I won't allow it."

"You, sir, are not my father. My father is Lord Damian Ater-Rosa, leader of the strongest Vampyre clan in Europe. You lost your right to call me your son when you abandoned me. Now unhand me." Harry whispered menacingly, his eyes glaring intently at his biological father.

"Mr. Potter. You will unhand my student now, or I shall be forced to stun you. He has been sorted into Slytherin, and is therefore my charge. As his guardian in this school, I strongly suggest that you do not bias yourself against him now for whom he is. I'm sure Albus would be happy to remind you of what happens when a teacher attacks students."

James released Harry with a growl, before storming out of the Great Hall. Lily continued on with the list, slightly shaky when she called her other son up. She sighed in relief when he was placed in Gryffindor. She wasn't aware that the hat had spent time arguing with the boy about whether he should go to Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Finally, the hat had given in, and put the boy in the house he requested.\

The rest of dinner passed by relatively calmly. The Slytherins were wary of the boy. But when they saw how he interacted with Draco, they slowly began to loosen up with him. The elder Slytherins explained a few of the rules of the house to the new first years.

"The first rule," one of the 7th years began in a whisper, "is that you must always look out for each other. We are alone in this school. The other houses get along with one another, but they all hate us. So we stick together. No matter what, understand?" He paused as they all nodded in response, "Second rule: Anything that you need to talk about, anything that could be used against anybody here, will be discussed in the common room. Third: Give the Gryffindorks as much hell as you can get away with. Because I guarantee they'll do it to us whether we start it or not. Severus has already ensured that we have places in the castle that are 'safe zones'. Most of these places are in the dungeons, and when we go to our common room, I'll show you a few of the passageways. I'll let you discover the rooms for your self. And I'll talk more when we get there, now let's all go back to acting like the brooding pains in the ass, we're known for being," he rolled his eyes, "because surely they don't have, you know, normal, happy well-adjusted kids in the snake pit!" All of the first years laughed at that.

"I like him." Harry said to Draco when everyone went back to their seats, "He's funny."

"He's sarcastic, that's what he is."

"I know, but I love it."

The boys continued eating the feast, talking about whom else was to be in their rooms. The end of the feast came quickly, and soon Harry stood up with the rest of his group to follow the Prefects to their rooms. They went down several flights of stairs, before finally reaching the dungeons. They walked down through passageways, and took so many turns that Harry was sure he would get lost. But then they reached their rooms. The guardian to their common room was a large snake.

"Snake Pit" The prefect said loudly enough for the others to hear. The portrait swung open, and the group walked inside. Once inside, the students began to loosen up. They were home. Suddenly, it was as though they were different people. They were running around chasing each other, playing games. The prefects smiled at their housemates, and turned back to the first years.

"In here, you can be yourselves. We don't judge people about anything. We are a family in here, and we protect our own. When you were sorted into this house, you were sorted into the strongest house in Hogwarts. The other houses have no reason to pull together like we do. If you need help on anything, you can ask any of us, we're happy to help in any way, as long as you do the same. If you notice a friend doing poorly in a subject that you do well in, help them out. Work with them on the material until they understand it as well.

"But when you are out in the school, you must keep up a 'mask' so to speak. You cannot allow the school to see that you have trouble with something. If they find out a weakness, they will exploit it, I promise you that. The other students at this school don't have loyalty to the school overall. And most of them aren't even loyal to the members of their own houses. They have petty fights with one another. We may not get along all the time; in fact, there will be disagreements in here as well. But at the end of the day, we shake hands, and make up. And when we are with the rest of the school, we pretend nothing is wrong. Any questions?"

Draco shakily raised his hand, "Yeah, so you're basically saying that we can't trust anyone in any of the other houses? What about if we have friends who were sorted into one?"

"If they went to Ravenclaw, you should be fine. Hufflepuff is scared of us, and Gryffindor hates us. But Ravenclaw uses their brains to think things through. So they don't hate us as much as the others."

"Ok, I just wanted to know."

"Now then. One of the great things about being a Slytherin: you get your own rooms. But only after your 2nd year. In 1st year, you share a room with one other boy, and in second year, you stay with that boy. Then when you get to third year, you have your own room to stay in. When you reach third year, you will be allowed to choose a password for your room, and only the headmaster, Severus, and anyone else you tell, will be able to get in. The headmaster and Severus must be able to get into all of the rooms, so they have their own passwords that get them into any room in the school, no matter if it is warded or not. Any questions?"

This time nobody raised their hands. The first years broke apart and began exploring the common room. It was done in shades of green, with black and silver highlights. It wasn't as gaudy as the other houses. The green was more an accent to the black. The floor was done in black and green marble with snakes carved into the ground. The fireplace was made of black and gray stones, as were the walls. There were no windows down here, so the place had a dark, gloomy feel. But then there were the portraits on each of the walls. There was even a picture of Salazar Slytherin. He was working on a potion in the picture, hurriedly stirring the bubbling concoction.

The chairs were done in butter soft leather, in shades of dark green and black. The tables and various other furniture was done in the same dark colors, with a few silver lines running the length of the polished wood, to accent the dark colors. The stairways were done in dark green, with shining silver handrails.

Harry looked around in awe. His room at home was great, but this room seemed better. He and Draco made their way up the stairs to choose a room. They had already decided that they would room together. They walked into the first room, and sat down on the twin beds. Each bed was a rather large four-poster bed. The hangings were done in a slightly lighter shade of green than the walls, and the bedding was done in an emerald green with silver stitching throughout. There was an adjoining bathroom, with two showers, a toilet and a sink with space for their things. The knobs were all shaped like snakeheads, and the faucets done as the body of snakes. Everything was done in either pitch black or sterling silver. The mirrors were charmed to never fog up, and would repel any marks, leaving them as clean as everything else.

Exhausted, Harry fell onto his bed, not even noticing the house elf popping in with his things. Draco chose the other bed, and laid down more gracefully. "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think this year will be like?"

"I have no idea. But with Nicholas here, it should be interesting, that's for sure. Oh, that reminds me! I have to talk to Sev about setting up a workout room. Want me to wake you up in the morning?" Harry asked with a grin.

"What time are you getting up?"

"Four."

"I swear, if you wake me up that early I will kick your ass. Wake me up at 7:00."

"Oh fine. Spoil all my fun!"

"Goodnight Harry."

"G'night Dray."

* * *

**Arashi*Cracks up hard*: Sorry but reading James' reaction causes me to laugh hard. Especially knowing Nicholas should have been in Hufflepuff which would have it. Anyways things are getting better. I hope you guys will have a kick of this chapter as I do. ^^ Please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Arashi: Seems when originally posted this chapter that 15 and 16 gotten mized up. Here is the rightful chapter 15. A warning is Voldemort won't be well evil n this fic after all. Rather someone else which I bet anyone can probably guess. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

Sure enough, Harry rolled out of bed at exactly four o'clock. He silently changed into his workout clothes and left the room.

The walk to the lake was peaceful. It was still dark outside, so he had to create a light bubble. The lake shimmered in the moonlight. Even the Whomping Willow was sleeping.

He finally reached his starting point and quickly went through his stretches. Once finished, he began a slow paced jog. It was on his fifth lap that he noticed a figure running out of the school.

He slowly crept into the forest and moved closer to the man and moved closer to the figure. His senses were freaking out. He didn't understand it, but he was picking up two magical signatures. He quickly dispelled the light bubble and moved closer to see who the man was. Squinting his eyes, he was able to make out a turban. It was the DADA teacher!

Harry suddenly heard a hissing sound. Sure enough, a large snake of at least 10 feet slithered past him. He closed his eyes and concentrated so he could hear better.

'Master? Is that really you?'

'Yes Nagini, but I am weak. I am but a parasite now.'

'Tell me what I can do for you master.'

'Find the boy, the real one, explain things to him. He will have questions, and I want you to answer them. He is a powerful child; I need you to watch out for him.'

'But master, he has grown up thinking you are evil. How am I to change his mind? And he already has a familiar, a snake called Belinda.'

'He is a smart boy. He will listen to you. As for his familiar, he will have two if he accepts you. I would feel better if he had two guardians. And Lucius has told me that he has befriended young Draco. I need you to keep an eye on things for me, and help protect the young prince. With his birth parents there, I need to be sure he is safe. I was such a fool when I attacked him. If I had only waited to hear the other prophecy…" Voldemort trailed off.

Harry crawled away. He'd been given so much to think about. First of all, what was this other prophecy? Should he trust the man, Voldemort obviously? Yes, the boy had much to think about. He would ask Draco, then Sev, and finally his parents. Surely one of them would know what to do!

Harry practically ran to the room of requirements once inside the school. He needed to get his mind off what he'd heard. At least until breakfast any way. When he reached the hallway, he paced back and forth, thinking of his favorite workout room layout.

The room that appeared was huge. It was separated into two sections: a weight lifting area, and a sparring area. The weight area had every machine imaginable, plus hand weights. This is where he went first. He used heavy weights first, and gradually decreased the weight load until his arms hung dead tired.

He moved directly into sparring, only pausing for a drink of his specialized drink. It was a combination of a thirst quenching potion, a nutrient and mineral additive potion and a high-level energizer potion. It was mixed together with various fruit juices to make it taste good.

He quickly practiced his forms, slowly calming down. After finishing several 15 minute long forms, he checked the time. He was surprised to see that it was close to 7:00. He left the room and made his way down to the dungeons. Harry laughed when he saw Draco still curled up in bed. The boy quickly gathered hi things and got his usual five-minute shower.

Once finished, he settled on his roommate's bed and gently woke him up. When Draco groggily opened his eyes, he suddenly remembered where they were. He dragged himself out of bed, not exactly thrilled with the day to come. It would be a year of review. What he didn't know is that before they went to their first class, he would be involved in one mystery of the year to come.

By the time they reached the Great Hall with the rest of their house, breakfast had already begun. The group of first years immediately took their seats at the long table. Once they were seated and food was on their plates, Harry turned to Draco, "Hey Dray?"

"Yeah fang?"

"Ha your father ever mentioned a prophecy about me?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"When I went out running this morning I overheard something."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'll tell you about it later, when I ask Sev."

"You sure?" Draco asked intrigued.

"Mhmm. I don't want to explain everything twice."

It was then that he felt a snake slithering up into his lap. 'Harry?'

'What is wrong Belinda?' The boy asked, startled.

'Nothing I wrong, young prince. But there is another snake, Nagini, who wants to talk to you. She says it can wait until tonight though, because you are in school.'

'I was expecting her. Tell her I will speak with her when I get a chance. How are my brothers?'

'They miss you, young one. I do not know how they will do this year. The two men won't be able to spend as much time with them.'

'Keep an eye on them for me. I want you to be their protector until we can bind them to their animals. Haytham's should be easy, but I don't know how to bind Nimr with a tiger yet. It is a very large animal, so it will be hard to get one here. And I don't see Dumbledore letting one into the school.'

'Perhaps we could get a baby, a newborn, and place a charm on it to make it appear to be a regular cat to everyone other than those we tell.'

'I hadn't even thought of that. But is a valid idea. Go watch them now. The spell is still in place. Nobody will be able to see you or touch you except the one who know about you.'

'I will do as you ask. But I want to be there tonight when you speak with that snake.'

'Of course. Go talk to her, and go watch the boys.' So I'm learning the truth tonight. I'll ask Sev after class. .

It was then that Severus came around with their schedules. It wasn't too bad considering that it was only their first year. But it was already clear that both of them would be bored for the year. They already knew all of the core subjects. But they had no choice but to accept it and move on.

"Well," Draco sighed, "at least we won't be stressing out this year."

"True. But I'm going to be bored every year."

"That's not true. Timothy starts next year. And Fahad comes the year after that. With all three of you here, nobody will be bored. And when you and Timothy start trying to woo your mates…it'll be interesting."

Harry laughed at that. Having both of his brothers there would be fun. And his parents would be staying in Hogsmead when he turned 15to help him control his power. So maybe it wouldn't be too bad. "Ok you have a point. But until then…I'm sure we can come up with something to entertain ourselves.

"Come on fang, let's get to class. We've got transfiguration first, and your bio-dad is teaching."

Harry groaned but stood up. They grabbed their things and made their way to the classroom. They immediately took out their designated books and sat down in the back row. Just minutes later, James walked in, smiling at Nicholas and glaring at Harry.

"This is Transfiguration. If this is not your correct class, I suggest that you go now." He paused, "Very well then. Some of you already know me. I am Professor Potter. You may also call me 'sir' or Mr. Potter. Anything else will lose your house points. Any questions? No? Good. Open your books to the first chapter."

Draco turned to Harry, "I bet you that the first thing your brother transfigures blows up."

"Nah. He's already passed all of the first year classes too."

"Mr. Malfoy! Is there something the two of you would like to share with the class?" James shouted at them.

"No sir. I'm sorry for disturbing the class. It won't happen again."

"Ok then. Five points from Slytherin. As I was saying, transfiguration is an art. To do well in this class you will need to study hard and do all assignments. You will be tested everyday about your reading so I strongly suggest that you do it." The rest of the class dragged on, so they both practically ran to Charms.

Lily Potter had originally planned to take over charms so that Flitwick could retire. But when he decided to continue, she had been forced to take over the history of magic class. And even though the boys already knew the charms, it would at least give them something to do.

In charms, the boys decided to sit beside Blaise. "Hey Blaise. How'd you like Transfiguration?"

"It was alright. I already know it all but it still might be fun."

"Hey, you might know! Has your father ever said anything about a prophecy involving me? Something that might explain why my parents haven't tried to turn me away from him or push me to him? Most parents drill it into the child's head that Voldemort was either good or evil.

"Maybe they just want you to make your own decisions. It would make sense. Vampyres are neutral. Maybe they just want you to chose a side based on your own thoughts. Not all

Vampyres are neutral."

"Maybe…but I overheard something this morning…"

"What did you hear?" Blaise asked excited.

"Fine. I'll tell you both. But I need a wizard's oath from both of you that you won't tell anyone unless I say it's ok." Both boys nodded eagerly and swore the oath. Harry took a deep breath before explaining what he'd seen.

"You saw Voldemort?" Draco asked in a harsh whisper.

"Yeah. And his snake is waiting in our room to explain things."

"So why are you still here?" Blaise questioned him, "We'll give you the assignments tonight. Just show up for potions so you can talk to Snape about it."

"No. I'm going for lunch break, and I'll go to our classes after break."

"We still have History of Magic before lunch."

"Which will probably bore me because I got an O on my history NEWTs. So I get a nap time."

"You're right, but if I were you, I would have stood up and demanded answer from the beginning."

"That is why you are not me. I prefer to have time to think before I make a decision. And only then do I act. I am a Slytherin for a reason. But the house also wanted me in Ravenclaw. It gave me a choice and I picked Slytherin." Harry had lied about the last part, but it shut them up.

"Oh shut it fang." Or maybe not, "you wouldn't be able to keep quiet if you hadn't gone to Japan last year. They changed you and you know it."

"Yes, they did. They made me into a fighter. A warrior." The argument might have continued but the bell rang signaling the end of class.

History of Magic was just as Hagrid predicted: boring. Lily didn't speak in a monotone, but it made no difference. The subject was just boring. There was no way to relate thing to their lives. Lily didn't go easy on the homework though. She was the first to assign reading and an essay. The essay was to be 24" long. Nobody was happy about it. But as soon ass the bell rang for lunch, the students practically ran from the room.

Harry didn't join the others in going to lunch. Instead he was quickly making his way to his room. The suspense was killing him! He needed to know the truth.

He slammed the door to his room and heard a startled hiss.

'Nagini? Where are you?'

'I was not expecting you until later, snakeling.'

'I couldn't wait.'

'Where is Belinda?'

'She is protecting my brothers.'

'Then I suppose I will be staying with you for the rest of today."

'What? Why?'

'My master would kill me if something happened to you.'

'Fine. Now what did you want to tell me.'

'There are some things about you that you need to know young one. There is not just one prophecy about you. There are three. I assume you know about the one foretelling the attack on you, correct?' Harry nodded, 'What about the one that led to you becoming a Vampyre?'

'Yes! There are no secrets between me and my parents!'

'I am afraid, young prince, there are. Your clan was friendly with my master, commonly known as Voldemort. I like to call him Tom. When you meet him, you can do the same. He likes you. That is why he sent me. I am to tell you everything. Do you know why your clan was chosen to take care of you?'

'They are the most powerful clan in Europe! Of course I know that!'

'Yes, but there is a clan in North America, Canada actually, who is more powerful. They could have taken you. But the Ater-Rosa clan was chosen instead. They can best take care of you and train you for your destiny. You are to rule with him.'

'WHAT?

'Don't get me wrong, you are meant to kill the Dark Lord, but that isn't Tom. He was told a false prophecy. He was told that you would become dark lord yourself. Tom was trying to change things. The ministry of today is a corrupt one. There are wizards who go out everyday and tell the muggles about magic. And the ministry does nothing! He wants to control all of that. He didn't kill muggles for sport and all that rubbish. He may not like muggles but he doesn't want to kill them. He wants to protect the magical world. Not destroy it. He thought you would be like Dumbledore! Why people see him as the leader of the light I will never know. Severus, our spy in the 'light', has shown us things that that maniac did in his meetings.'

'And you're telling me that Tom is the good guy? And Dumblefuck is evil?'

'Maybe it'll make more sense if I tell you the third prophecy:

_**"The dark lord will fall, and another will take his place… Cloaked in light, none will see past his mask…he is the one The Chosen One must defeat.**__**When the snake lord returns Light and dark will switch…the young lord will rule with the snake king And peace shall reign at last."**_

'You are the young lord. He is the Snake King.'

"Oh Merlin." Harry said in his normal language, "Do my parents know? Surely they would have told me." 'Do my parents know of this?'

'No. Tom only learned of the prophecy a week after his attack on you. Lucius Malfoy knows. But he could not tell anyone until you were told.'

'I need to go. Class starts in two minutes.'

'I am going with you.'

'Fine.' Harry ground out a he grabbed his things and left for potions.

Harry walked into the room seconds before class started. He took his seat and pulled out his things. Just as he was closing his bag, the door slammed open.

"This is first year Potions. This period is for Slytherins and Gryffindors only. If you do not belong here, I suggest you go find where you were meant to be. Now." He paused in his speech and looked around, "Very well then. You won't need your wands in here, so put those away. Potion making is an art. As such, I don't expect you to all appreciate it. But, you will all be in here until at least your fifth year. Potions, when brewed correctly can help you to do almost anything you want. They can mend bones, bottle fame, brew glory, and if you are particularly gifted, even stall death. They can make one spill every truth of his life. Open your books to chapter one. Read the chapter thoroughly. We will be brewing a random potion from this chapter. Ater-Rosa!" Harry looked up, "bring your other book up here now so I can give you your assignment."

"Why doesn't have to do our work?" Nicholas shouted out. If anyone should be getting an alternate assignment, it was him!

"Because it is my job to teach. Mr. Ater-Rosa here is beyond school level in potions. His instructor has been teaching him potions since he was old enough to understand. Now, go back to your reading." Snape sneered at the youth and Harry was hard pressed not to laugh.

"We got through chapter 4, sir. I have no problem working with the rest of the class. But could you perhaps teach me outside of class?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You could probably use help with them. Pair me with the student who needs the most help in either house, and I'll work with them."

"Very well. Meet me in here after dinner. I want to test you to see where you are and where to start."

"Thank you, professor."

"OF course. Class, you can start gathering your things. But come prepared. We will be truly beginning

Tomorrow."

The class was soon filled with movement as the students prepared to leave. Harry walked back to his seat, where Nagini was waiting for him, curled up in his chair.

"So you're going to be playing tutor this year?"

"I'm saving Sev from killing the biggest idiot in here." Draco laughed at that.

"So who's this?" He nodded to Nagini, "And where's Belinda?"

"This is Nagini. I told you about her this morning. She's already explained things to me. I'm calling a meeting in Snape's office tonight. Calling in the troops. Timothy, Fahad, my parents, your father, and a few of the clan."

"Mind if I join?"

"Of course not. I want you there. I'm going to go talk to Sev."

Harry walked up to his favorite teacher. He leaned in close and quietly told him that he'd be calling a meting, and listed off the ones he wished to call. Snape was curious, but nodded in response.

The bell rang once again, signaling that it was time for the last class of the day: Defense. This class was also made up of Gryffindors and Slytherins. It was one of the many classes the two houses were paired together.

Sitting down on opposite sides of the room, the class waited impatiently for their teachers. As one the men strode into the class, looking around at their pupils.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Lupin, and this is Professor Black. We will be instructing you for this year. Next year you will move on to the other professor, Professor Quirell. But until then, you are ours to teach. We will be teaching you how to protect yourselves. Let's see where you all are. We're going to play a little game. Everybody line up. We're going to have a tournament. Ater-Rosa, I want you at the front. You'll face up with Potter and whomever wins, will go against the next person in line. Understand?" Remus looked to each of the boys before giving them the signal to begin.

Behind Nicholas' back, he gave Harry a sign that he should go hard on his brother. Harry grinned as he dodged a spell and began throwing simple spells. Nick was down after two. Remus enervated him and sent him back to his seat. Ron stepped up with a smirk.

"Scared Rosa?" He said maliciously.

"You wish Weasley." It only took one spell to knock him down. The rest of the line was about the same.

Harry used difficult spells, but they were never dark. Only Draco was able to put up a fight. By the time Draco fell, Harry had worked up a sweat. Once enervated, Draco happily retook his seat.

"Ok Harry. I think I'm going to have to challenge you. We need to see where you are." Before he'd even finished his sentence, Sirius had sent out a stunner. Harry just managed to dodge it when Remus gave him the signal to lose. He sighed, but stayed put until the next spell hit.

"Well done!" Remus clapped along with the Slytherins, "50 points to Slytherin." The bell rang for dinner, and Harry walked up to the men.

"I'm calling a meeting after dinner in snipe's office. I want you two to be there. But I need you to promise me that you'll at least listen. It's something that I feel you should know, but not if you're going to freak out on me. Ok? Will you be there?"

"Sure thing, cub. Can we bring the boys along?"

"Please do."

"Come on Fang!" Draco called out.

"I'll see you after dinner." Harry aid to the two professors. As he was walking towards his things, Nagini slithered out from under the desk and onto his bag. He just rolled his eyes, gathered his things, and left with Draco to rejoin their class t the Great Hall.

Within minute of sitting down, Belinda was curled up in Harry's lap. 'How was your day of learning?'

'Not bad I suppose, I talked to Nagini. I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you. But I'm having a meeting tonight. You'll find out everything then. Or you could jut ask her. She's been my shadow since she explained things to me.'

'Why is that, young one?'

'She was sent to protect me.'

'We'll see snakeling, I'll be back soon.'

Harry turned to his food and began eating. Ideas were flying through his head. Ideas of how to get the other two brothers here. He was almost certain that Timothy would do it. But Fahad was different. Harry and Timothy had grown up working together. Draco, he might resist, but his father would push him to do it. Harry wanted him to agree on his own. Not because he had no choice.

"Dray," Harry turned to the blonde, "tonight I'm going to ask you something. I don't care what the others say, but I need you to answer truthfully, I won't care one way or another, so long as it is the truth."

"No problem. I'll always give you honesty."

"Thank you." And with that, both boys returned to their meals. When Harry saw Severus stand up, he made to stand up as well, but a hissing stopped him..

'Harry, she is telling the truth. You are to rule with her master. What are you going to ask your brothers?'

'I need to build up an army of sorts…but I won't be branding mine. I need generals to help. Fahad and

Timothy are perfect for that, as is Draco. The adults need to be aware of what is going on. And I will need to train many students. I'm going to need help with that. Do you think that is a good plan?'

'I like it. The dragon child will agree, as will Shadow. But I am not sure about the others.'

'Well, let's go find out, shall we?' Harry allowed Belinda to slide to the ground before standing up and leading the two snakes out of the hall. He glanced at the head table, noting that Sirius and Remus had already left..

* * *

**Arashi: The true dark lord is reveal and Lily is a lousy professor for History of Magic who would have thought. Things are getting really more interesting and heating up. Please read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Arashi: Life came at me unexpectedly so been out of it. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Draco hurried to Harry's side, and the two casually walked to their Head of House's office. Once they were let in, they saw Remus and Sirius sitting on the floor playing with Haytham and Nimr.

"We thought it best to wait for you before calling everybody. And you will need to get the boys. They're in Japan for the year."

"I understand. Thanks Sev." The boy walked calmly to the fireplace, threw in a handful of floo powder, and went to the school in Japan. It would be easier to just get them before calling the adults. As soon a he stepped out of the fireplace, he was greeted by the headmaster, "Fang! What are you doing here?"

"I hope you don't mind, Sensei, but I need to speak with my brothers. I want to bring them with me to my school. I will bring them back when I am finished."

"Of course! Fahad, now 'spot', is doing well as is Shadow. How long will they be gone?"

"Two hours at most. Is Fahad bound to his animal yet?"

"He is. It is a leopard"

"Thank you sensei."

"Certainly. I will call them now." He pressed a button on his desk, and asked for Fahad and timothy to be brought to his office.

When Harry had arrived and questions were answered, Harry led them back to Hogwarts. Once there, he fire-called his parents and Lucius. Lucas wandered out of the bedroom in search of his mate.

Severus merely pulled him into his lap and nuzzled his neck, "You are supposed to be sleeping, love."

"I woke up and you weren't there," Luke whispered back, "What is going on out here?"

"I'm not sure. Harry insisted on having a meeting, so here we are."

Lucius stepped out of the fireplace last. He appeared to be as confused as everybody else. Despite his confusion, he took a seat beside his son, and gave his full attention to Harry.

"What is this ab-" it was then that Nagini slithered around Harry, settling herself on a small rug, "You know." It wasn't a question.

"I do. And I would yell t you, but you had no choice." He stared at the eldest Malfoy for a long minute, before addressing the whole room, "This shouldn't take long. But first, I need you to all swear that nothing you hear tonight will be told to anybody else." Harry paused for a second as the oaths were said. He then turned to Haytham and Nimr and cast a spell on them so they couldn't speak of this either.

"Thank you. The reason you are all here, is so I can tell you that yet another prophecy involving me was made. It will seem confusing at first, but I just ask that you let me explain. The prophecy is this:

**"The dark lord will fall,**

**and another will take his place...**

**Cloaked in light, none will see**

**past his mask…he is the one**

**The Chosen One must defeat.**

**When the snake lord returns**

**Light and dark will switch…the young lord**

**will rule with the snake king**

**And peace shall reign at last."**

"Now then, the snake lord is obviously Voldemort. I am the 'young lord'."

"But," Remus looked intently at his godson, "Who is the new dark lord?"

"The few who knew of the prophecy believe it to be Dumbledore/"

"It would make sense, moony." Sirius turned to Harry, "We had been planning on switching sides, but then they attacked you."

"The attack was also a mistake from what I've heard. Tom thought I was to be another Dumbledore. He was told a false prophecy.

"Why have you told us this, Fang?"

Harry smiled gratefully at his brother, "I need your help. All of you. If I am to lead this side of the war until tom returns, I will need help. I was hoping that you three," he motioned to his brothers and Draco, "Would help me lead the children. Dray, the Slytherins trust you more than me right now. Shadow, Spot, you two will be spending the year with some of the best fighters in the world. Spot, I want you to talk to the other students, the children of the instructors. Find out as much about them as you can. I know you're young, but all three of us grew up fast in the family. Shadow, if possible I want you to learn how to teach. Pick to styles to teach, and learn everything possible this year. Over break, I will come work on two or three other styles. Pick things that would help in combat. Can you do that for me guys? All three boys nodded and Harry sighed in relief.

'Lucius, you are still in contact with the other deatheaters, correct?"

"Yes, I am. What would you like me to do?"

"I am going to need you to act a messenger for me. They'll never listen to an eleven year old kid. But they will listen to you. Tell them that you are working for a Mysterious man on Voldemort's orders.

Mom and dad, I need your help with our clan as well as other. When tom gets back, all hell will break loose. I don't want any of them getting hurt. Tell them anything you want to, but make them swear an oath first. If only so they can say they know nothing, even under Veritiserum.

"Moony and Padfoot, when I start getting more kids together, I'm going to want your help in teaching them spell work. Will you help me with that?"

"We will do whatever you ask of us, cub." Harry smiled at the nickname.

"Sev, all I want from you is to learn every potion, no matter how difficult, as is possible in the next 7 years."

"Certainly Prince. I will go to Knockturn alley tomorrow to find more books. We can learn them together."

"Lucas, all I want from you is to make sure you stay healthy."

"I think I can manage that." The man laughed.

Harry looked around the room, "does anyone have a problem with what I've asked of them?"

A chorus of "no"s rang through the room.

"Very well then. You can all go home. Thank you for coming here. I just need to speak with Tim, Fahad, and Draco for a minute. Goodnight everybody." Harry rushed to hug his parents goodbye and waited for them to leave. He then turned to the tree boys and told them of his plan for them. "I want to mark you all, put you under my protection."

"Harry-"

"This isn't a game. If you don't understand that, tell me now and I'll wait until you're older."

"Harry, I fully support you. But what do you mean by 'mark'? Timothy asked, genuinely curious.

"It isn't anything permanent. Shadow, do you remember the bonding spell we researched for the fourth year charms final?"

"Oh! But what would you cast it on?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to a jewelry store tomorrow. I'll find something there. How many should I get?"

"Buy thirty for now. I know of five kids in the clan who will probably be willing to join. Unless you only want the 'Generals', as it were, to have them."

"I want everybody who joins to have one. It's a communication device too."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked, frustrated.

"A charm of some kind can be linked to a master charm. I will have the master charm, so I will be able to call everyone together when I need to. And I can charm it to protect whomever it is bound to as long as it is being worn."

"What kind of charm will you get?" Fahad questioned his brother.

"I'm not sure. Necklaces maybe?"

"You can get nice ones for the girls. And maybe rings for the guys. Just a simple ring without a big gem and all that foo-fooy stuff."

"Dray, do you want to go with me?" Harry pleaded with the blonde.

"Sure thing Fang. Any designs we should look for?"

"Get rings for us that have colors matching our animals. For the rest, get an assortment."

"Who do you think will join from the clan?"

"Aquilla for sure. Corvus, Branigan, Aidan, Callan, Conall. Maybe Caitlin."

"I'll get charm and rings suited for them, just in case. Any other?"

"I don't think so. But Fahad and I should get going. The instructors will be mad at us. Send us our rings. We can test out additional charms on them too. Maybe one that calls your familiar?"

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Harry gave his brothers a hug, "You two train hard. Remember what I've said here, and enjoy your time there. All you've got afterwards is seven years of boredom mixed with potential war."

"Bye, Fang. Have fun shopping."

"Yeah, see ya' later Fang. Draco." Timothy nods to them before flooing to the school,

Fahad following close behind him.

"Well done Harry." Severus said out loud, "Twenty points to Slytherin for acting more like a fifth year than most of the fifth years. And 20 points for doing it in your first year."

"Thank you sir. But I am only doing what I have to. Always be prepared for whatever may happen. Would it be ok if Draco and I went shopping with you tomorrow? We need some things."

"I'll excuse you from your classes for the day. Anything in particular that you're looking for?"

"Jewelry. Rings and necklaces."

"There's a store in Knockturn alley that sells custom jewelry. I'm sure they'll have anything you need. Do you need money?"

"No, I've got plenty. But thank you."

"You boys get to bed. I'll come get you when it's time to go."

"Goodnight Luke. It was nice to see you."

"You too Harry." Lucas pulled him into a big hug.

Draco left the room and returned to their bedroom. Nagini curled up at the foot of Harry's bed.

'Belinda,' Harry hissed to his familiar, 'what is Draco's animal?'

'His is a dragon. Or any large lizard.'

'I would like to find something to protect him. As well as something to protect my

youngest brothers. I want both you and Nagini to stay with me, if only to give me warning for an attack.'

'Thank you,' Nagini replied from her place on the bed, 'I was not looking forward to talking you into having us both as guard. Perhaps you can get two new snakes as well? One to protect the main common room, and another to guard these rooms specifically.'

'Was Voldemort this cautious?'

'He was more so. He had alarms on his private rooms. And more than twenty snakes protecting him. There were always at least four snakes around him. As the one who will be his equal, you are in need of protection as well. The death eaters might attack you because they don't know who you are. And that brother of your, though an idiot, is still a threat. Tom gave me the job of keeping you safe. Lucius has instructed the death eaters and their children not to attack you. But they don't generally listen. Not unless it came from Tom.'

'Ok! You win. I'll go to a store tomorrow to get four more snakes. Two for here, one for

Lucas, and one to gather information. Sound good?'

'Sounds perfect.'

'Good. Now let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted.'

'Goodnight young prince.'

Within minutes, Harry was fast asleep. His dreams that night were peaceful, and for the first time since he left Full Force, his body was truly able to rest.

Once assured that her charge was asleep, Nagini slid out of the room and went up

to the entrance hall. She snake slithered out to the forbidden forest to meet her master.

She stopped in front of a large, dark figure, 'Hello tom.'

'How did the boy take the news of his destiny?'

'Surprisingly well. He is already making plans about how he will stand by your side. He called a meeting with his family and closest friends. He acted just as a ruler should at hiss age. Respectful to his elders, yet unafraid of stating his thoughts. He will be a good match to you. He is going shopping tomorrow. You wouldn't happen to know where to buy a baby white tiger in Europe, would you?'

'I'm sure I remember some baby bears and lions at the exotic animal emporium. Perhaps they would be able to help. Why?'

'One of Harry's younger brothers can be bonded to a white tiger. Harry wants to get a tiger to watch over the boy until he's old enough to complete the bond; give them a chance to grow together. And the tiger will be able to protect the child even as a cub. His twin, Haytham will be receiving his first hawk tomorrow. The boy will also be purchasing jewelry to "mark" the one who join him. They will be charms of protection as well as summoning.'

'And he' only eleven years old?'

'He is master. I should go before he wakes. I will speak with you again tomorrow night.' Nagini turned to leave.

'Bring him with you next time. I would like to speak with him.' Having heard her master's request, Nagini returned to Harry's room and curled up at the end of the boy's bed once again. It would be a long day tomorrow. She would be following her charge, an eleven-year-old boy, and his friend throughout the large town.

Harry slept in the following morning. He decided to skip his run, and instead began planning his day. He began with Severus waking them all the way through which shops he would go to, and what he would be looking for.

He already knew he needed the jewelry and the animals. But was there anything else? He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. He instantly rolled out of bed, ready to protect himself. Both Belinda and Nagini slid between the youth and the intruder. He slowly allowed himself to relax when he saw that it was Severus. "Give me a minute to wake him up and I'll join you in the common room, sir."

Harry quickly cat a cleaning charm and cast a stream of ice water on his roommate's face. Draco sprang out of bed growling at his best friend. "What the hell was that for?"

"I didn't know how else to wake you up. Severus just came to get us. Time to shop, Dragon."

"Ok. I'm up. Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you down there." The blonde left the room to get cleaned up and Harry made his way to the common room. Nagini and Belinda followed behind.

"Where's Draco?" Severus asked with a frown.

"He should be down in a minute." Harry settled himself on the large couch and aloud Belinda to curl up in his lap.

'Young lord,' Nagini hissed from the floor, 'my master wishes to speak with you

tonight. He also said to ask at the exotic animal emporium in Knockturn alley if they can find us a baby tiger. They had lion cubs and baby bears at one point, so they'd probably know.'

'I'll add that to my list of places to go.'

"Do you know what charms and rings you'll be looking for?" Severus questioned his charge.

"I have an idea, but I don't know for sure yet. I'll have a better idea after I get there. I don't want to custom order things unless I have to."

Draco soon joined the, hair still wet and loose. He strode confidently like a prince. But then, on the second to last step, he tripped and fell to the ground. Had anyone aside from the three of them had been in the room, they would have seen something unimaginable: Severus Snape was laughing. Both Draco and Harry had been raised by him, so it wasn't strange at all.

"Oh Merlin! That was bloody brilliant! Draco, don't get mad at us. Even you have to admit that it was funny."

Draco, on the other hand was not amused. But when the reality of the situation hit, along with a mental image sent to him from Harry, even he couldn't help but laugh.

'Let's go Harry. The sooner we leave, the better.' Belinda insisted. Ever since she had heard the third prophecy, she had become more protective of her owner. Much as she wanted to protect him herself, she knew that she would need help.

"We should get going. I've got many stores to go into."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I need to go to Flourish and Blotts first thing. Then in Knockturn alley, I want to look for some other books. There's a gem store down there too, and the jewelers of course. And Nagini talked me into getting a few more snakes. Plus any other stores you two want to go into."

"Why two book stores?" Draco asked.

"I want to learn things other than what is taught in school. By going to both stores, I'm more likely to find everything."

"Then I suppose we should get going. It will be a long day." Severus sighed, "Would you boys mind if Luke came with us?"

"Of course not Sev. Let's go floo from your rooms and you can see if he wants to join us."

Fifteen minutes later, Draco, Harry, Severus, and Lucas were all standing at the entrance to Diagon alley. Harry first led them to the bank, leaving them briefly to get money from his vault. He soon returned with a large bag of gold.

"Ok, let's go shopping!" Harry grinned, "Where to first?"

"I say that we start in Diagon alley. That way we don't have to double back."

"I think the potions store is closest. Should we start there?"

"We can pick up some things here," Severus agreed, "but there is a more…extensive variety at the store in Knockturn alley."

"Ah. So should we just wait?"

"No, they are lacking many of the ingredients sold here." That being said, the four entered the store.

The inside of the store was massive. Jars of ingredients lined the walls. Large wood crates held dry ingredients, ready to be scooped into bags by the buyer. Harry and Severus exchanged a look and nodded.

"Get as much of everything as you can." Harry instructed the others, "I'm going to go buy a trunk to hold everything. I'll be back once I find one."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, "I can go with you if you'd like."

"No, I need you to keep everything organized and to make sure we get what we'll need."

"Alright. Buy me boxes, that should work better. Get as many as they'll let you buy. Bring those and the trunk."

Harry nodded and left the store. He quickly walked to the right store, and looked around. Boxes and trunks were scattered around the room.

"Can I help you?" A lady asked from behind a counter.

"I need a trunk. Probably two actually. And as many boxes as I can have."

"Any particular reason?"

"I'm helping a potions master gather supplies. And we need to keep things organized."

She moved quickly, gathering two trunks and several small boxes. She pulled out some forms and handed them to Harry, "Fill these out and you'll be able to instantly pull boxes directly from here. These forms just make sure our inventory is kept updated. Every time you get a box, it'll be automatically deducted from your bank account."

Harry filled out the forms and thanked her before returning to the apothecary. When he walked in, it was to see bags full of ingredients suspended above their respective crates. Severus immediately placed a bag in each box, marking them with the name of the ingredient inside. He had a paper and quill marking his selections and amounts on a large inventory sheet. He shrunk six of each jar and placed them into specially cushioned boxes. Draco and Lucas moved around the store, continuing to portion ingredients.

Once everything was boxed up, Severus cast a stay fresh charm on the trunk and began packing the boxes into the "bottomless" trunk. As more things were added, the items on the bottom simply sunk a level to make more room.

Severus carried the long list up to the stunned storeowner, "I believe we are finished here for now. Here you go," Severus handed over the list, "How much do we owe you?"

The owner shook himself and calculated the cost. He was even more surprised when Severus didn't even blink at the price. Severus merely handed over the bulging bag of gold and led the others out of the store.

"Where to next, prince? The bookstores?"

"Yeah, let's go see what they've got. What should we do about the trunk though?"

We'll take it with us. Why did you get two?"

"One for potions, and one for books."

Severus nodded and charmed the word 'potions' on the filled box, and 'books' on the empty one. He then stacked them together and cast a lightening charm on them, taking them inside.

Harry made a beeline to the "Ancient Arts" section. There weren't many books here. Nobody really studied these unless they wanted to learn a trade, such as sculpture. He quickly sorted through them, throwing books on topics he liked into a hovering pile. Everything from stonework, to dream work ended up in the pile. Severus, meanwhile, was looking through the potion books; pulling out any books he didn't have (an admittedly small pile) into a pile of his own. Some of the books might prove to be worthless, but it was better to have some duds and many good find than miss a good book due to skepticism.

Draco had taken the job of finding advanced training books, books that went all the way to mater level. Books on transfiguration, charms, defense, even offensive tactics, ancient runes, and even some other language books filled his pile.

Once all of the books had been collected, Lucas recorded all of their selections and handed it to Severus to pay for it. The man smiled and quickly bought all of their new finds.

"Now then," Severus said as they walked to Knockturn alley, "there is gem store next to the jewelers. Lucas and I will go to get more potions ingredients. You boys come to the apothecary once you finish, ok?"

"Yes, sir. Come on Dray. This is where I need your help." The group split up and walked the rest of the way to their stores.

"Why are we buying gems? I'm sure the jeweler has his own there."

"I'm sure he does, but I want to get the very best. The only way to be sure of the quality is by hand picking the jewels." Harry walked into the store and began his search. "Dray, you start on that side. Pick up any gems you like. Find all sizes of gems. We can sort through them before we buy everything. Don't worry about the price, either, ok?" Draco could see from the other boy's face that he was the young lord of the prophecy right then.

"Yes sir." Was all he said. He wasn't sure how he knew, but to call the other 'Harry' was not the right idea when that look crossed his face. Harry nodded once to his General.

The first section of gems was of large jewel, some the size of a grown man's fist. There were rocks in all colors. Harry picked them up one after another, conjuring a basket to put them in. Several black rocks, as well as white ones, found their way into the basket along with all the other brightly colored ones. He made sure to add an extra blue, red, and green stone into the basket.

Next were some smaller rocks, roughly two inches in diameter. He took these in sets of three and four. The main color he picked was blue, though he also picked a few red rocks. Moving down he grabbed the small rocks by the handful. Red ones, green ones, fiery yellow and orange, they all made their way into a separate basket. Red was the predominant color here along with black.

Once both boys were done collecting, they sorted through everything. They put each color and style of small rocks in separate bags. The rocks themselves were either cubes or spheres. They took some of each, not knowing what they might want later down the line.

The owner rang them up, not showing any surprise about the age of his customers. As long as he was getting paid, he could care less about the ages. The boys walked next door and headed straight to the man just finishing a necklace.

"We need someone to craft many rings and several necklaces. Can you help us?"

"Certainly! How many rings? And what do you want them to be made of?"

"White gold. We just bought gems for them."

"Well then, let's get to work, shall we?" He motioned for them to take a eat, "I want you to clearly want the rings to look like."

Harry closed his eyes and brought forth his image of one of the ring. It was white gold, with a large stone wrapping around. A number of smaller rocks ran around the ring in a line. The stones were sunk into the gold, so no bump was made.

"That will be a very expensive ring to make. Are you sure it is the one you want?"

"I want twenty of those in different color. One is to be done with yellow and black gems. And mine will look like this," he again imagined his ring. It was two bands of yellow and white gold fused together. A line of alternating white and green jewels ran along the seam, "Can you handle that?"

"Of course. Would you like any enchantments to be placed on these?"

"Yes actually. Could you put as powerful a protection charm as is possible on them? As well as something so that my ring can summon the others?

"I can do that. When do you need them by?"

"As soon as possible."

"Give me a week to perfect them. You said you wanted necklaces as well?"

'Harry,' Nagini hissed under the table, 'you can craft the necklaces on your own.'

'I would rather have him do it. If only to make them as perfect as possible.' He turned to the stunned man, "I would like five white gold chain with different charms on each: one white bird, one black bird, a blue dolphin, and a white pearl. Can you do it?"

"Of course my lord. Same spells as the rings?"

"How is it that you know who I am, deatheater?"

"You spoke in the snake's tongue."

"I am not Voldemort."

"No, but you are the one those loyal to him were told of. You are his heir. That you are with young Draco only cements the fact."

"You will be rewarded for your loyalty. But you must speak of this to none but Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes, young prince. I will have those done as fast as I can."

"Mail them to Severus Snape. He will give them to me." Harry turned and left, Draco following him with a small smile.

"How many people do you think know?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out. Tonight." Harry led his friend into the apothecary, watching as Severus packed away his purchases. "We're going to look at snakes and cats. Meet us there when you are finished."

They moved onto the pet store, and Belinda moved to her place around her owner's neck. She was the top snake, and the other snakes needed to know that. 'Possessive much?' Harry laughed at his familiar.

'You are my human,' she responded, 'I am merely getting help in taking care of you. That doesn't mean they will be becoming your familiars. They need to know that.'

'Nagini has claimed to be my second familiar.' The boy jokingly pointed out, earning a small hiss of amusement from the large serpent.

'She already has a human. She is just awaiting his return.'

'What will you do if I do take another as my familiar?'

'It won't matter. You are already bonded to me. They will only be a familiar to you in name. Our bond is physical as well as psychological.'

'Well relax. I'm not planning on finding another.'

The conversation is cut short when the owner interrupted, "Y-yo-you c-can sp-speak the s-s-snake la-language!"

Harry quickly cast a spell on him to ensure that his secret was kept. "Yes, I can. And I would like to purchase some companions. Do you have any baby tigers, by any chance?"

"I do. I got him by accident. He's white though. I was planning on having him put down."

"Your plans just changed. You will be giving him over to me. And should you happen to get any more tigers of either color, you will let me have them. Understand?"

"I understand."

"Good." Harry turned to the captive snakes, 'Hello.'

'A speaker!'

'Yes, I speak your language. I am here to find protectors. Whom among you can I trust?'

'Young lord,' a small snake approached him, 'we are all bound to your service. Not one among us is untrustworthy.'

'Not all of you will be protecting me. I need some to gather information. Only a small few of you will be needed for my personal protection.'

'That is understandable, snakeling,' another hissed, 'we will serve you in any way we can.'

'That is good. How many of you are there?'

'14, young one.'

Harry thought quickly. He could have two in each house, plus two in his rooms, two of them could follow the potters and protect his brothers. Then one to watch the headmaster…it could work. 'I will take all of you. But if I find out that one of you is unworthy, I will not hesitate to act.'

Many hisses of excitement were heard, 'you will not regret this.'

"I will take them all."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I will need something to transport them in. I will carry the tiger if you will go get him for me."

"Of course!" The man ran to the back room and hurried back with a small, black and white furball in his arms. "He is too young to hunt, so you will need to nurse him with milk."

"Very well." Harry eyed the man contemplatively, "Do you have any hawks?"

"No, but the bird store in Diagon alley usually does."

"That's what I thought." Harry paid the man and left the shop. Severus and Lucas were waiting just outside.

"Did you find what you were—" Severus stopped and hung his head when he saw the bundle in Harry's arms, "James isn't going to like this."

"I know."

"Harry, what did those snakes say to you?" Draco finally asked.

"Just that they would help me in any way they could."

"Oh boy. The next seven years should be…entertaining if nothing else."

"Sev, can we stop by the emporium in Diagon alley?"

"For what?" Severus sighed.

"A hawk. For Haytham."

"Sure. Did you still want to go to the bookstore?"

"OH yeah! I almost forgot about that! There are some subjects I would like to study things that are not taught at Hogwarts, or even Durmstrang!"

"Such as…?"

"Oh you know, dark charms and spells, sword fighting, dream working, stone working, sculpture, wordless magic, telepathy, necromancy—but only the basics, none of the dark parts of that one—and really advanced defense and potions. That last part you'll be helping me with. Hopefully Sirius and Remus will help me with defense."

"Has your father talked to you about your first marking yet?" Severus asked suddenly.

"Marking? What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when Aidan turned eleven?" Severus sighed. He'd already known that he would be the one to talk to the young prince, about this. But he'd hoped that Damien would save him here. No such luck though.

"Yeah, he was locked in a room for a week with just his father and uncle."

"Yes, he was. Since you and timothy are so close in age, and because you are in school, your own ceremony was…postponed."

"Until…?"

"Halloween. Your teachers have been notified, and will allow you to miss a full week and a half. You need four days to let your body settle."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" Harry asked nervously.

"It won't be too bad. Lucas and I both went through it. In fact, all of our clan has gone through it. And you will have your brother to go with you."

"I suppose you can't tell me anything more, can you?"

"That is true young one. But you will find out soon enough." Severus smiled. Harry hadn't acted his age in far too long. He still thought Damien had made him grow up too fast. Timothy also acted far older than he should. But he knew that his Lord and friend had good reasoning. The boys were meant to lead the world, human and non human, into the light. Along with their mates and Voldemort, they would be unstoppable.

"Sev!" Lucas shouted at his mate to snap him out of the daze he'd fallen into.

"I'm sorry Luke."

"Don't be, love. There are many things in life to be sorry for. That isn't one of them. Let's go sort through the books. There will undoubtedly be many to choose from."

Meanwhile, Belinda slithered to the ground, sensing something. Nagini moved up, wrapping herself up a pole to rest her head on Harry's shoulders.

'There is something in that chest. Don't get close to it, have the other's check it first.' Nagini hissed at Belinda as well as Harry. She had never felt something so dark.

'Belinda, come back. I want you with me.' He set down the snakes' cage, 'I want you to all go inspect that chest. But be careful; something dangerous may be inside.'

'Yes, sir.' The snakes hissed as one.

"You are a parselmouth!" The shop owner said in awe.

"Yes, I am. I've already had this conversation several times today. So let's move on. How many books do you have bout the snake language?"

"I have four that I know of. I was hoping to translate even just one of them. But I can't."

"Well stop trying. Sell them to me."

"Look kid, I can't. You have a gift, but they're dark books. You're too young to be playing around with this stuff."

"Deatheater," Harry growled, "do not test my patience." Draco moved closer to his friend, ready to step in if his leader needed him.

"Who the hell do you think you are, threatening me? And who fucking told you I'm a deatheater?"

"Our Lord's bond mate told him." Severus snarled, "Watch your tongue. This is the Dark Prince, our lord's only equal."

"Severus! You scared me! He is a child. He was born to those Potters no less," she spits out the name, "He is not worthy of serving the Dark Lord. Or lord has no equal!"

"Silence you fool! You do not know to whom you are speaking. He is a child, that is true, but he already ha more power than you and I combined! You will do as he demands, or I will be forced to punish you on his behalf."

"The plump man drew his wand, preparing to attack his superior. But before the curse could be completed, Nagini bit his leg, injecting her lethal poison. It worked instantly, causing him to crumple to the ground.

'Sir,' a snake hissed from the chest, 'it is not dangerous. But it is dark. Very dark. It has not been opened since it was sealed.'

'What is inside?'

'I am not sure. But I feel that you are meant to have it.'

'How old are you?' Harry asked out of curiosity, the snake didn't seem to be very young.

'I am 25 of your human years. I have been waiting for you to come along. As Azazeal said, we were bound to serve you. Our ancestors served yours for many years. We were merely waiting for you to find us.'

Harry nodded and turned to the rest of his group, "Take all the books we will need. I will be taking this trunk as well. If you see anything else you think could be useful, take it. I'm going to go find those books, and then I will sort through everything left. Sev, take all of the books you don't already have. Any questions?"

"No, I think we all understand."

"Good. Now go find what we need." Harry spun around and went to the back room. He could feel a tingling sensation in his scar, but he brushed it off.

'Sir! The books are over here.' Yet another snake hissed to him.

Harry thanked it and ran to the books. Opening one, he found that it was easy for him to understand. On the first page was a note from the author:

**"Speaker,**

**If you can read this, you re one of few. Only the worthy can read this, and among them only the speakers. I am writing this now to ensure the continuing of my work. Encased in these pages is a complete potions diary. Every potion I invented is documented here. Not many will be known, as the only record of them is here. If you are the One fated to reproduce my work, know this: there are nine other books. Yes, nine. Four of them should be easy to find. The others are stored in my chamber. If you wish to read them, find the room, and everything inside will be yours. You may even discover my friends' chambers, if you are truly worthy. Good luck with your training, and the same with your hunt for my books.**

**Sssssincerely,**

**Sssssalazar Ssssssssslytherin."**

* * *

**Arashi: A long chapter for this one so when its my turn to write I hope to keep the chapters the same amount as I can. Pairings at the moment is rather sketchy for now so things can change quite a bit.**


End file.
